Malfoy vs Weasley
by Yaiza Rose Malfoy
Summary: ¿Que acontecimientos pueden darse en un partido de quidditch entre Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley? ¿Cómo juega la nueva generación? ¿Podrán haber, por primera vez, encontronazos entre un Slytherin y una Ravenclaw? Léanlo y descubrirán mentiras, engaños, pasiones, vociferadores humillantes y muchas cosas más.
1. El partido y sus consecuencias

**Bueno, estoy un poco nerviosa. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre el género de Harry Potter y eso impone mucho respeto. Quiero dejar constancia de que ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes son obra mía, sino que son de JKRowling. Si lo fueran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter sino Draco Malfoy y los Slytherin no serían los malos de Hogwarts. Aquí os dejo el capítulo. Espero que os guste.**  
_**MALFOY VS WEASLEY**_

Todos en Hogwarts estaban expectantes. El partido entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin estaba a punto de empezar. Todos sabían lo que eso significaba: Scorpius Malfoy volvería a enfrentarse con Rose Weasley. Esto no era novedad ya que siempre estaban compitiendo en una lucha constante sobre quien de los dos es el mejor, aunque no se puede comparar la lucha académica donde estaban empatados dedido a su brillantez, con la posibilidad de que ambos pudiesen lanzarse una budger a la cabeza. Obviamente, el partido de Quidditch era una opción más emocionante , por lo que todos los alumnos de Slytherin, Ravenclaw e incluso Griffindor y Hufflepuff habían asistido, y, como era lógico, las gradas estaban completamente llenas. Todas las casas apoyaban a gritos a sus favoritos y Scorpius y Rose recibieron el mismo apoyo. Por increíble que parezca, Scorpius había conseguido ganarse el cariño de profesores y alumnos debido a su brillantez académica y sus altos valores morales y a Rose la apoyaba su extensa familia, sus numerosos amigos y varios profesores que la adoraban por su carácter humilde y poco presuntuoso. Era extraño, pero solo en los partidos en los que competía con Scorpius dejaba de ser una buena chica y se convertía en una chica agresiva y muy segura de si misma. Todos los alumnos esperaban este partido con ansia durante todo el año ya que era el más peligroso, dinámico y agresivo de todos gracias a la intensa rivalidad entre Scorpius y Rose. Siempre intentaban hacer las mejores piruetas, competir por alcanzar la snicht y, si podían, intentaban herirse mutuamente. Su rivalidad empezó siendo por motivos familiares, pero conforme los dos chicos empezaron a conocerse, su rivalidad se hizo más intensa por una simple razón: No soportaban la perfección del otro. Scorpius odiaba a Rose por ser tan inteligente, por su innegable belleza (había descubierto que las pelirrojas le llamaban la atención) y por su irritante forma de ser. Si algo odiaba Scorpius en una chica era que fuese orgullosa y obstinada, y Rose, como buena Weasley Granger, era ambas cosas. Siempre acababa por enloquecerlo (en todos los sentidos en los que se pueda enloquecer a un chico física y psicológicamente). Rose no soportaba a Scorpius por ser rubio. Sí, puede parecer infantil y estúpido en alguien como Rose, es decir, de una Ravenclaw tan inteligente como ella, pero es que a ella le atraían los rubios como Goyle había atraído a Crabbe, es decir, con intensidad rayana en lo problemático. Rose sabía que Scorpius Malfoy le estaba vetado por innumerables razones (empezando porque su padre lo odiaba a él y toda su familia) y el hecho de que Scorpius fuese el maldito chico más rubio de toda la escuela no se lo ponía fácil. Al menos eso le daba un motivo para odiarlo si le sumamos los que ya le tenía. A saber: Era listo, era físicamente perfecto, era vanidoso, era mujeriego y, encima, era caballeroso con todo el mundo menos con ella. ¡Si hasta se llevaba bien con su hermano! Ah, y no podemos olvidar que es rubio. Muy rubio.  
Pronto llegó la comentalista Lucy Weasley y la grada de Hufflepuff la ovacionó. Su casa la adoraba y ella les correspondió el saludo con una graciosa reverencia y una enorme sonrisa. Era una chica un tanto insegura de si misma y el que la apoyaran de esa forma significaba mucho para ella. Cogió el micro con decisión y tomó asiento al lado de la directora Minerva McGonagall.  
-¡Buenas tardes Hogwarts! -Todos gritaron devolviendo el saludo- ¿Estáis preparados para ver otro intento de asesinato por parte de Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy? -Las gradas se dividieron entre alumnos muertos de risa y los que respondían a la pregunta con diversión- Ya me lo imaginaba. Veo que estáis impacientes por el partido entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw, o como lo llamamos todos: Malfoy vs Weasley. ¡No lo retrasemos más! -Los alumnos gritaron emocionados- ¡En el equipo de Slytherin tenemos a la guardiana Megara Zabinni, a los bateadores Lisa y Julius Goyle, a los cazadores Alexander Nott, Lorcan Scamander y Albus Potter, y como buscador y capitán el equipo tenemos al chico que esperaban... Scorpius Malfoy!  
Las gradas aplaudieron a rabiar ante los nombres de Megara, Alex, Lorcan, Albus y, sobre todo, Scorpius. Éste último apareció dando una complicada pirueta con la que cualquier otro hubiese acabado dándose contras las gradas, pero él la hizo a la perfección. La casa de Slytherin lo aplaudió fervorosamente.  
Antes de que Lucy volviera a hablar, Alexander lanzó un beso en su dirección y, mientras Lucy se ponía muy roja, todas las gradas estallaron en carcajadas y silbidos poco recatados. Sabían que Alex estaba muy interesado en ella.  
-Esta me la pagas Nott -Siseó Lucy cuando pudo volver a hablar. Alex le guiñó un ojo y Lucy hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por no suspirar delante del micrófono y de la profesora que la estaba mirando con cara de... ¿Picardía? ¡Oh Merlín, que trauma! -Ahora tengo el honor de presentaros al equipo de Ravenclaw. -Dijo Lucy intentando volver a tener el control de la situación- ¡Aquí llega el guardián Cormac McLaggen Jr, los bateadores Louis Weasley y Lyssander Scamander, las cazadoras Dominique y Roxanne Weasley y Lia Chang, y... como buscadora, capitana del equipo y némesis de Scorpius Malfoy tenemos a... Rose Weasley!  
Las gradas empezaron a animarla a gritos. Rose salió montada en su escoba como si ésta fuese una tabla de surf y los espectadores fuesen olas. Fue impresionante ver como los esquivaba, rodeaba y saltaba con una separación de escasamente medio metro. Los Ravenclaw no pudieron evitar alardear a gritos y los Slytherin los miraron con desprecio y desdén. La señora Hood apareció y todos los jugadores descendieron a oir su típico discurso de que quería que hubiese juego limpio.  
¿Para que lo repetía si sabía que iban a jugar como les diese la gana? -Pensaron todos.  
Rose y Scorpius se dieron la mano con firmeza y se fulminaron con la mirada. Todos contuvieron el aliento: Iba a ser un partido muy largo.  
La señora Hood trajo el clásico maletín negro donde guardaban las diferentes pelotas. Liberó primero las bludgers que salieron disparadas al cielo, le siguió la snitch a la que todos perdieron de vista a los cinco segundos de ser liberada y, por fin, la señora Hood liberó la quaffle, lo que señaló el comenzo del partido.  
Roxanne se hizo rápidamente con ella y se dirigió velozmente con su Nimbus 3000 al aro central donde la estaba esperando Megara. Le lanzó un tiro bastante complicado de rechazar, pero Megara no solo lo rechazó sino que se lo devolvió y Roxanne tuvo que hacer un giro de emergencia para que la quaffle no le diera de lleno en la cara. Albus aprovechó la jugada y cogió la quaffle sin dificultad. Roxanne lo miró incrédula.  
-Lo siento Roxy -Dijo Albus encogiéndose de hombros- pero no por ser mi prima tedré un trato especial contigo. No sería justo. Además, me gusta impresionar a mi chica -Dijo señalando con la cabeza a Megara que lo miraba con una media sonrisa muy seductora. Dicho esto, se dirijió como un rayo a lo aros de Ravenclaw. Roxanne lo siguió con la cara roja de indignación. Albus le dió la quaffle a Alexander Nott y él hizo el primer tanto colándole la quaffle a Cormac.  
-¡Primer tanto del partido! -Chilló Lucy muy metida en su papel de comentalista -¡Slythrin 10 Ravenclaw 0!  
Las gradas se animaron aún más y empezaron a gritar cosas como: "Muy buena Nott" o "McLaggen deja de fijarte en las piernas de Weasley" y lo mejor de todo, el canto que se inventaron los Slytherin: "¡McLaggen pervertido, la quaffle te han metido!" lo que hizo que Cormac se pusiese muy colorado. Rose prefirió no saber a que Weasley se refería el público ya que habían acortado el uniforme de los equipos dejando a los jugadores con pantalones por la rodilla y a las chicas con una falda a la altura de medio muslo, lo que era, en opinión de Rose, algo extremadamente degradante para las jugadoras. Alexander aprovechó el caos que había formado el público para dirijirse volando a la torre donde estaban Lucy y la profesora McGonagall y, lanzándose un hechizo amplificador en la garganta dijo:  
-Lucy te lo dedico. ¿Tengo que dedicarte algún tanto más para que salgas conmigo mañana a Hogsmade?  
En las gradas se hizo el silencio. Todos los jugadores dejaron de moverse. Incluso Roxanne y Albus dejaron de pelear por la posesión del quaffle. Todos querían escuchar la respuesta de Lucy. La señora Hood al ver que nadie se movía, paró el partido.  
Lucy se había quedado sin habla. Si lo de antes había dejado su corazón desbocado ahora estaba segura de que iba a sufrir un paro cardiaco. No podía ni pestañear.  
Rose se preocupó y, dejando el duelo de miradas que había mantenido con Scorpius, se dirigió hasta donde estaba situado Nott. A través de los grandes cristales que formaban la cabina vió a McGonagall lanzándole un hechizo a una muy colorada Lucy. Rose se volvió hacia Nott y le apuntó con el dedo índice en un gesto acusador.  
-¿Cómo se te ocurre gritarle algo así? -Le chilló muy indignada- ¿No sabes lo sensible que es Lucy? ¡Podría haberle dado un ataque o algo peor!  
Nott puso cara ofendida y se defendió.  
-Yo solo le he pedido una cita. ¿Es eso un crimen Rose? No se me ocurrió una manera mejor que ésta. Además, ¿Crees que su familia me hubiese dejado acercarme a ella?  
Rose se puso roja de pura rabia.  
-¡Yo no te habría impedido acercarte a ella Alex! ¡Yo solo me preocupo de su bienestar y, por lo que veo, ahora no se encuentra en muy buen estado! ¿Es un crimen preocuparme por ella Alex? -Ironizó ella usando las mismas palabras que usó él.  
Alexander se relajó al comprobar que Rose no tenía nada en su contra y le dijo:  
-No te incluía cuando dije "Sus primos" . El resto de ellos, quitándoos a Albus y a ti son irracionales. A vosotros dos no os incluyo en esa categoría. Y me parece bien que te preocupes por ella, pero no hagas un drama. ¿Ves? -Dijo señalando a una Lucy con mejor aspecto- Ya está bien.  
Scorpius se acercó a ellos y con cara de estar cabreado le espetó a Alex:  
-¿Desde cuando la tuteas? -Dijo señalando de mala manera a Rose con la cabeza- Me da igual la relación que tengáis fuera del partido pero ahora estamos jugando y no me gusta que mi equipo confraternice con el enemigo.  
-Otro exagerado -Dijo Alex rodando los ojos- Scorpius solo estamos hablando de su prima Lucy, y tuteo a Rose desde el año pasado. Nos sentaron juntos en Adivinación y... ¡Voilá! Nuestra amistad surgió del mutuo desprecio que le tenemos a la asignatura. Y ahora, vais a disculparme porque pienso exigirle a Lucy una respuesta.  
Alex se acercó dos metros a la cabina donde estaba Lucy y se puso a hablar con ella. Scorpius y Rose volvieron a fulminarse con la mirada y Scorpius sonrió ladinamente. Rose se estremeció. Conocía esa sonrisa en él. Siempre la usaba antes de decir algo hiriente.  
-¿Sabes? -Empezó Scorpius con un brillo peligroso en los ojos- Estaba pensando en si...  
-¡Bravo Malfoy! -Cortó Rose rápidamente con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora- Sabía que algún día lo conseguirías.  
Scorpius rió sarcásticamente. Su humor había empeorado notablemente.  
-¿Necesitas que te recuerde que soy mejor que tú en pociones? -Dijo el rubio con sorna.  
-No lo necesito. Yo no olvido nada -Dijo Rose bastante irritada- Pero parece que tú si olvidas que yo soy mejor que tú en astronomía, y eso que tu segundo nombre es el de una constelación -Dijo Rose con el tonillo de sabihonda que Scorpius tanto odiaba.  
-Pues yo soy mejor que tú en Herbología y tu nombre es el de una flor -Contraatacó Scorpius.  
Rose empezó a ponerse colorada de furia. Le faltaba muy poco para lanzarse sobre ese rubio tan creído y estrangularlo.  
-Vaya Malfoy, veo que el tinte mágico no te ha frito las pocas neuronas que tienes -Dijo Rose con suficiencia.  
Ahora fue el turno de Scorpius de ponerse rojo de ira. Apretó la mandíbula y alzó la cabeza con aire presuntuoso.  
-Mira Weasley -Siseó- Creo que te has equivocado de rubio. Con mi pelo y mis ojos no se mete nadie. ¿Acaso me meto yo con el arbusto rojo que tienes por pelo?  
Rose abrió los ojos como platos.  
-Si no te gusta mi pelo no lo mires -Bufó indignada.  
-¿Como no voy a mirarlo si se ve a diez kilómetros de distancia? -Dijo Scorpius con suficiencia.  
Rose no pudo más y se acercó a Malfoy. Acercó su cara a él y con una mirada muy amenazante y propia de un ganster le espetó:  
-Mira principito, estoy harta de tí. Sigue así y...  
-¿Y qué? -Retó él.  
-Y te lanzaré una bludger que hará que te sea imposible engendrar herederos para tu vasto imperio.  
Scorpius sonrió con esa media sonrisa suya que hacía suspirar a toda la población femenina de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, Rose estaba tan ofuscada que la pasó por alto.  
-Gracias por recordarme lo rico que soy. Es una pena que no puedas decir lo mismo de ti.  
-Al menos mi familia gana su dinero honradamente. ¿Pudo tu familia decir eso en la época de el innombrable?  
Todas las gradas soltaron un"Oh" con muchas oes y eso hizo que Rose se percatara de lo que había dicho. Se sintió miserable. Miró a su alrededor y vió a todo el público mirándolos, incluso los jugadores habían dejado de mirar a Alex y Lucy para centrarse en ellos. Rose sintió la súbita necesidad de disculparse.  
-Oye Malfoy, lo siento. Me he pasado. No tenía ningún derecho a...  
-Pues no. No tenías ningún derecho a decir nada de mi familia. Yo no dije nada de la tuya -Dijo él cortante.  
Rose se sintió aún peor al ver que él tenía razón.  
-Lo sé, y por eso quiero pedirte perdón. De veras que lo siento. No soy quien para juzgarte ni a ti ni a tu familia.  
Scorpius soltó una risa irónica y la miró con diversión.  
-Dile eso al resto del mundo mágico, porque no hacen otra cosa que juzgarnos y mirarnos por encima del hombro -Dijo con dureza.  
La voz de Lucy los hizo salir de su combate verbal.  
-Alexander Nott, has hecho que me dé un ataque y me has demostrado que estás completamente loco -Dijo con un tono de voz furioso a través del micrófono- Pero sí, saldré contigo mañana a Hogsmeade. Solo intenta no provocarme más ataques.  
Todas las gradas estallaron en vítores olvidando el incidente ocurrido entre Rose y Scorpius y los primos de Lucy la miraron como si estuviera loca. Todos excepto Albus, que se acercó a un Nott con una expresión muy ufana y le dió una palmadita amistosa en la espalda.  
-Serpiente rastrera y traidora -Le gritó Roxanne a su primo. Éste ni se dignó a mirarla.  
La señora Hood volvió a tocar el silbato anunciando la continuación del partido.  
Louis se hizo con la quaffle y le metió un tanto a una despistada Megara que había estado observando como Roxanne casi hace caer de la escoba a Albus. Megara miró a Louis con rabia.  
-¡Eres un aprovechado! -Le gritó muy indignada.  
-Puede ser -Dijo éste muy sonriente- Pero al menos no me distraigo.  
-¡Slytherin 10 Ravenclaw 10! -Dijo Lucy muy emocionada- ¡Y de momento no se ha avistado la snich! ¡Este partido promete!  
Todas las gradas gritaron afirmando las palabras de la chica.  
Las horas se fueron sucediendo y el partido no acababa. El sol se estaba ocultando y la tarde estaba cayendo rápidamente para dejar paso a la noche. No obstante, el público no se desesperaba, al contrario. Los alumnos que se quedaban afónicos de tanto animar eran reemplazados por otros que tenían voz para dejar sordo a un troll, las rimas y cánticos se entonaban sin parar y los jugadores no paraban de pelearse. Lia Chang estuvo a punto de tirar de la escoba a Victoire en un placaje bastante agresivo porque ésta le había dicho que tenía cara de rata. Louis le había lanzado una bludger a Julius Goyle cuando éste había intentado golpear con el bate a Rose y le había alcanzado en el brazo izquierdo al chico. Roxanne y Albus no paraban de intentar hacer caer al otro de la escoba y Megara no paraba de insultar a la morena. Lysander y Lorcan habían empezado una competición para intentar averiguar quien metía más tantos en la portería contraria. Perdieron la cuenta cuando hicieron 2350 cada uno. Alexander no paraba de insinuarse a Lucy, aunque lo hacía de forma más recatada para alivio del pobre y desbocado corazón de la chica. Lisa Goyle como se aburría se dedicaba a lanzarle bludgers a todo el mundo (incluso a los jugadores de su equipo) y Scorpius y Rose no paraban de lanzarse pullas que le hacían hervir la sangre al otro.  
-Slytherin 3700 Ravenclaw 3710 -Gritó Lucy medio ronca al marcar Lysander otro tanto- El partido continúa y sigue sin haber rastro de la snitch. ¿La encontrarán los buscadores o el partido tendrá que ser aplazado para mañana?  
Antes las palabras de Lucy los espectadores empezaron a gritarle palabras de ánimo a Rose y Scorpius. Después de las horas que llevaban allí ,el tener que irse sin saber quien ganaba se les hacía intolerable.  
Rose empezó a desesperarse. ¿Es que ese partido no iba a terminar nunca? Miró a Scorpius y vió que tenía una expresión entre fastidiada, hastiada y desesperada. De pronto, Rose vió algo que la animó. Había visto un reflejo dorado alrededor de Scorpius y no, estaba segura de que no se trataba de su pelo. Se acercó bastante a él pero se detuvo cuando una duda la asaltó: ¿Como demonios iba a quitarle la snitch delante de sus narices? Conocía al rubio, y no tenía ni un platino pelo de tonto. Seguro que haría alguna de sus artimañas para quitarle la snitch en el último momento. Después de pensarlo mucho decidió que lo mejor era distraerlo y coger la snitch mientras hablaban.  
Rose terminó de acortar la distancia entre ella y el rubio.  
-¿Cansado Malfoy? -Dijo forzando una sonrisa irónica.  
-No creas -Dijo Malfoy con un brillo pervertido en los ojos- Hay cosas que me agotan más.  
Rose abrió mucho los ojos y se puso todo lo colorada que pudo, es decir, mucho.  
-Eres un cretino.  
Scorpius alzó una ceja en un ademán muy Malfoy.  
-No sabía que cuando te sonrojabas perdías tu capacidad de lanzar buenas pullas. Créeme, lo tendré en cuenta.  
Rose llegó al límite de su capacidad para aguantar imbéciles y decidió poner fin al partido antes de que la llevaran a Azkabán por matar al último Malfoy existente. Vió con el rabillo del ojo como la snitch seguía revoloteando alrededor de Scorpius y alargó el brazo hacia ella. Justo cuando sus dedos la rozaron algo le impidió mover el brazo: Scorpius se lo había sujetado con una mano.  
Rose abrió los ojos y Scorpius rió con sarcasmo.  
-¿De verdad creías que era tan estúpido como para no saber que la snitch estaba detrás de mi, Weasley? Por si no lo sabes -Explicó con aire condescendiente- las alas de la snitch producen un siseo bastante audible al moverse a tanta velocidad y, para tu desgracia, no estoy sordo.  
Rose sintió ganas de estrellarse contra alguna de las torres por estúpida.  
-¿Entonces si sabías desde hace rato donde estaba por qué no la cojiste? -Chilló Rose iracunda.  
Scorpius rió con diversión al ver la frustación de la pelirroja.  
-Porque quería averiguar cuanto ibas a tardar en verla y si de verdad creías que podrías cogerla delante de mi. No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan ilusa Weasley.  
Rose perdió completamente los estribos y alargó el otro brazo para coger la snitch que no hacía más que revolotear alrededor de ellos dos. Scorpius la sujetó con dificultad ya que Rose no paraba de revolverse.  
-¡Suéltame desgraciado! -Gritó ella muy frustrada- ¡Voy a coger esa snitch aunque sea lo último que haga!  
-¡Antes tendrás que pasar por encima de mí Weasley! -Chillo Scorpius sin perdiendo todo rastro de diversión anterior.  
-¡Rose y Scorpius han divisado la snitch y están peleando por conseguirla! -Grito Lucy atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo- ¿Quién se hará con ella?  
-¡Yo! -Gritaron ambos al unísono mientras se fulminaban con la mirada.  
Todos tenían los ojos fijos en ellos. Incluso los jugadores se habían olvidado de su función. Ellos y el público empezaron a animar a los buscadores.  
Rose forcejeó con Scorpius durante unos agónicos segundos más y en su titánico duelo consiguió soltar un brazo. Scorpius vió desesperado como Rose iba a hacerse con la snitch y, en un arranque de súbita inspiración la agarró del cabello y la besó. Rose se quedó estática, con los ojos abiertos, el brazo suspendido en el aire y la mano rozando la snitch.  
El públicó ahogó un grito de la impresión.  
Scorpius se aprovechó de la situación y cogió la snitch. Ésta se cerró en torno a su mano. Scorpius se dió cuenta de que seguía besando a Rose y se separó de ella. Nadie dijo nada ni hizo nada durante unos interminables segundos. Fué Lucy quien, con voz conmocionada rompió el silencio:  
-¡Scorpius Malfoy ha cojido la snitch! ¡Slytherin gana a Ravenclaw con una diferencia de 140 puntos!  
Nadie dijo nada. Toda atención de los presentes estaba fija en los dos buscadores que les acababan de dar el chisme del siglo. Rita Skeeter ya podría estar frotándose las manos con avidez. Tenía escándalo para una buena temporada.  
Rose salió de la ensoñación en la que había estado sumergida al oir la voz de su prima anunciando el resultado del partido. Lívida de rabia, se fijó en la mano de Malfoy y vió a la snitch atrapada en ella. Rose comprendió que había perdido y el mundo se le vino encima. Acababa de perder de la manera mas rastrera posible.  
Rose levantó la cabeza con aire digno y se dispuso a descender al suelo cuando oyó la voz de la última persona a la que quería oir.  
-Oye Weasley, no te lo tomes así -Dijo el rubio con una calma asombrosa- Mira el lado positivo, solo se me ha ocurrido recurrir a eso para ganarte, lo cual demuestra que eres buena.  
Lo cierto es que Scorpius se sentía miserable por haber tenido que recurrir a un truco tan impropio de él y quería que Rose no lo culpara. Bastante tenía con la voz de su consciencia que, en esos momentos, amenazaba con consumirlo vivo.  
Rose no pudo más. Se dirijió como una flecha hacia Scorpius y le cruzó la cara de un bofetón que sonó en todo el campo. El público abrió los ojos de par en par.  
-Eres la persona mas rastrera, mezquina y ruin que conozco -Dijo Rose al borde del llanto- No quiero volver a cruzarme contigo en lo que me resta de vida. ¿Me oyes? Ahora sí que te odio.  
Scorpius volteó la cara y la miró sorprendido. Cuando vió que Rose estaba a punto de llorar conprendió el alcance de lo que había hecho y se le pasaron las ganas de insultarla por pegarle.  
-De acuerdo, reconozco que me merecía el golpe, pero tampoco es para que te pongas así. Yo solo...  
Súbitamente, Mégara rompió el intento de Scorpius de explicarse.  
-¡Scorpius, cuidado! -Chilló la morena con cara de pánico.  
Rose y Scorpius se giraron a la vez y vieron como Louis lanzaba una bludger en dirección al rubio. Este se quedó congelado por la sorpresa. Para Rose fue como si el tiempo trascurriese a cámara lenta. Vió la expresión de ira de su primo al lanzarle la bludger a Malfoy, como éste abría los ojos de la sorpresa pero no se movía del sitio y como la bludger se acercaba hacia él cada vez más. Rose, siguiendo un instinto que no supo explicar, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: Interponerse entre Scorpius Malfoy y la bludger. Ésta le impactó a la pelirroja en el centro del estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre. Antes de desmayarse oyó mucho jaleo a su alrededor y la voz de Malfoy que le decía:  
-No sé porque lo has hecho Weasley, pero te aseguro que no lo olvidaré jamás.

* * *

Rose se despertó con la sensación de tener un Colacuerno Húngaro devorándole las entrañas. El mareo, por suerte se le pasó rápido y pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba en la enfermería. Buscó a sus primos a su alrededor y frunció el ceño al no encontrarlos. Lo que sí la sorprendió fué ver a Scorpius Malfoy dormido en una postura a todas luces incómoda en una de las butacas de la enfermería. El chico tenía el ceño fruncido y tenía aspecto de estar agotado.  
-No se ha movido de tu lado en todo el fin de semana -Dijo la enfermera apareciendo repentinamente y consiguiendo sobresaltar a Rose- No quise asustarla pero llevaba cinco minutos aquí y no paraba de mirar al señor Malfoy, así que tuve que intervenir.  
Rose asintió un tanto confusa.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? -Preguntó con voz adormilada.  
-Dos días enteros. Me asombra que no se haya despertado antes con todo el alboroto que han formado sus primos. Han intentado matar al señor Malfoy más de una vez, así que les he prohibido la entrada.  
Rose asintió conforme a las palabras de la enfermera.  
-Me parece bien. Bastante trabajo tiene ya como para que le sumen más -Dijo con tono práctico.  
La enfermera asintió con satisfacción ante las palabras de la chica.  
-Me pasaré más tarde a revisarla -Miró a Malfoy- Dijo que no se iría hasta que hablase con usted así que hágalo y mándelo a la cama. Si no le hace caso dígale que le daré una poción asquerosa como castigo. Lo último que necesito es que un alumno se duerma en los pasillos de la escuela.  
Rose asintió y la enfermera se fue más tranquila. Miró a Malfoy y le dió pena tener que despertarlo, pero cuando antes hablaran, antes lo perdería de vista para siempre. No, no se le había olvidado el incidente de la snitch.  
-Malfoy -Llamó Rose suavemente. El rubio ni se inmutó- Malfoy -Empezó a llamar con insistencia y el rubio empezó a removerse en el asiento- ¡Malfoy! -Gritó.  
El rubio se levantó de golpe y grito:  
-¡Mamá fue un accidente! ¡Yo no le tiré el pastel a Parkinson aposta!  
Rose alzó una ceja y se mordió el labio para no reirse. Scorpius miró a su alrededor confuso y cuando vió donde estaba, con quien estaba y la estupidez que acababa de gritar, sus mejillas adquirieron toda una gama de diferentes tonos de rojo.  
-Como apreciarás -Dijo Rose con un tono burlescamente formal- No soy tu madre, y me parece estupendo que le tiraras un pastel a Agatha Parkinson. Esa chica es odiosa.  
Scorpius asintió intentando volver a ser el arrogante de siempre a pesar de que su orgullo había sufrido un duro golpe.  
-Sí que lo es. Además de cazafortunas, ya que intentó engatusarme para quedarse con mi dinero. Fué una completa ilusa si en algún momento llegó a creer que lo conseguiría. Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de ella -Dijo Scorpius yendo al grano.  
-Ya lo suponía. Di lo que tengas que decir y vete a dormir. La enfermera me ha pedido que te diga que debes dormir o te dará una poción para que lo hagas.  
Scorpius alzó una ceja pero pasó por alto el comentario.  
-Muy bien. Empezaré ya para poder irme lo antes posible -Dijo un tanto enfadado.  
-Te escucho -Dijo Rose reflejando una serenidad que no poseía.  
-Antes de hablar sobre lo que pasó en el partido me gustaría saber como estás -Dijo Scorpius con expresión culpable.  
A Rose la pregunta la pilló desprevenida.  
-¿Co-como estoy? ¿A que te refieres? -Preguntó nerviosa.  
-Pues a si te duele algo. El impacto de la bludger con tu estómago fue muy fuerte. No comprendo porque te pusiste delante de mi para defenderme después de lo que me dijiste -Dijo evidentemente confuso.  
Rose comprendió rápidamente a lo que se refería.  
-Estoy bien, creo que sobreviviré -Bromeó Rose tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto- y no tomes en cuenta lo que te dije.  
Scorpius la miró muy sorprendido.  
-Pero...  
-Pero nada -Lo cortó ella- No pienso esas cosas. Es solo que... tengo muy mal perder.  
Scorpius asintió sintiéndose mejor consigo mismo. La verdad es que las palabras que le dijo Rose le había afectado y ahora al saber que no las pensaba le quitaba un enorme peso de encima.  
-Sigo sin saber porque te interpusiste entre la bludger y yo -Dijo Scorpius adoptando un aire implacable.  
-Pues, porque... supongo que te lo debía -Dijo Rose bajando la voz y la mirada en un gesto muy tímido- Te lo debía por... lo que dije de tu familia.  
Scorpius abrió los ojos impresionado. No tenía ni idea de que Rose fuese una chica tan noble.  
-No tenías porque hacerlo -Dijo Scorpius asombrado- Además, ya me pediste perdón ¿Recuerdas?  
-Claro que lo recuerdo. Al igual que recuerdo que no pareciste tomarlo en cuenta.  
-Bueno -Dijo Scorpius dándole la razón- Supongo que estaba un poco ofuscado.  
-Comprendo -Dijo Rose comprensivamente- Tu turno. ¿Por qué me besaste?  
-Porque fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para conseguir distraerte y poder ganar -Dijo Scorpius con aplastante sinceridad- Debo decir que hacerme recurrir a algo así demuestra que eres buena.  
-Me tomaré eso como un cumplido -Dijo Rose con una sonrisa muy dulce.  
-¿Por qué te molestó tanto que te besara? -Preguntó el con curiosidad.  
La expresión de Rose cambió de relajada a herida.  
-Porque... para mí un beso significa mucho, y tu lo convertiste en... un engaño.  
Rose lo miró a los ojos y Scorpius pudo ver claramente en ellos la confusión de sus emociones.  
-Entiendo tu punto de vista Weasley, pero no lo comparto. Un beso no es algo trascendental, no es tan importante como... como otras cosas. Me sorprende que te pongas así por una nimiedad como esta. Comprendería tu postura si te hubiese metido mano o si me hubiese aprovechado de ti pero, ¿Por un simple beso? No es nada especial.  
Rose se quedó sin habla durante unos segundos y Scorpius pudo ver como sus azules ojos se abrían y su piel adquiría un tono muy rojo. Scorpius no pudo dejar de pensar en lo fascinante que era que las pecas de Rose dejaran de verse cuando ella se ruborizaba de ira o vergüenza. Cuando Rose se repuso de la sorpresa cogió impulso y se levantó de la cama para quedar frente a Scorpius.  
-¡Claro que no lo entiendes, eres un idiota que no le da valor a nada! -Gritó ella fuera de si- Si no has conocido a una chica decente en tu vida no es mi problema Malfoy.  
Scorpius arqueó una ceja ante la repentina pérdida de control de ella.  
-¿Se puede saber que te pasa ahora Weasley? -Scorpius de repente tuvo una revelación- No me digas que nunca antes te había besado un chico -Dijo abriendo mucho los ojos y con tono de incredulidad.  
Rose se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva.  
-¿Qué demonios te importa a ti mi vida privada Malfoy? ¿Acaso te pido que me cuentes con cuantas te has acostado? Dicen las malas lenguas que no son pocas las que han pasado por tus sábanas.  
Scorpius alzó aún más la ceja que ya tenía previamente levantada.  
-No tengo porque responderte a eso -Dijo cortante- Y a ti no debería importarte. A no ser -Dijo con una sonrisa seductora- que tú también quieras ver mis sábanas.  
Rose, completamente avergonzada y furiosa hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: Girarle la cara al arrogante Malfoy de un bofetón.  
Scorpius giró la cara lentamente hasta volver a colocarla donde estaba. Miró con furia a Rose y acercó su rostro al de ella hasta que solo los separaban unos míseros centímetros. Cuando Rose creyó que se iba a morir de un ataque de nervios, el rubio le dijo:  
-Weasley, eres una completa mojigata.  
Scorpius se apartó de Rose y se sintió muy satisfecho consigo mismo al ver como ella apretaba con fuerza los puños y su cara se ruborizaba hasta alcanzar un tono rojo furioso bastante preocupante. Después se asombró al ver como la chica esbozaba una sonrisa irónica y slytheriana y sus ojos azules emitieron un destello peligroso.  
-Te demostraré lo equivocado que estás Malfoy -Dijo Rose herida en su orgullo.  
Acto seguido ocurrió algo increíble: Rose cogió del pelo a Scorpius y lo empezó a besar con fiereza. El chico solo atinó a abrir los ojos y quedarse aún más pálido de la impresión. No obstante, cuando transcurrieron unos segundos y el chico se recuperó de la sorpresa hizo algo de lo que no se creía capaz. Sí, le correspondió el beso con la misma fiereza que utilizó ella.  
Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad y, mientras ella le bajaba la cabeza agarrándolo del pelo ya que Malfoy era más alto que ella, él la agarró de las caderas y la pegó a él con firmeza. Rose sintió que estaba perdiendo la cordura cuando la mano de él empezó a bajar por su espalda lentamente. Ella siguió besándolo, disfrutando de la tortura que suponía sentir la mano del chico recorrer su espalda gracias al fino camisón de la enfermería. Scorpius supo que estaba traspasando límites que no debería cruzar pero, en ese momento, sus instintos se habían apoderado de él y ya no era dueño de sus actos. A menos que Weasley lo detuviera, el seguiría hasta el final. Rose sentía la mano de Scorpius bajar cada vez más hasta llegar al final de la espalda. Justo cuando esa mano iba a recorrer un lugar mucho menos recatado, ambos oyeron un carraspeo que los sacó de esa dulce locura a la que habían sucumbido. Ambos miraron al marco de la puerta y se les cortó la respiración. Allí, de brazos cruzados, mirada reprobadora y sonrisa sarcástica, estaba Lily Potter.  
-No sabía que en una enfermería pasasen cosas tan... inteseresantes -Dijo la pequeña de los Potter con ironía- Y yo que creía que era un lugar asqueroso donde la gente no paraba de sufrir o dormir. Gracias por demostrarme lo contrario.  
Rose y Scorpius se separaron y la pelirroja miró de mala manera a su recien llegada prima.  
Lily se puso más seria y dejó el sarcasmo de lado al ver la cara de su prima.  
-Solo venía a ver como estás. Hemos obligado a Hugo a que vaya a la cama porque, junto a Malfoy, no se ha separado de tí en estos tres días y la única manera de convencerlo ha sido prometerle que vendría a verte, así que aquí estoy.  
Rose se sintió culpable por haber mantenido en vela a su hermano.  
-Estoy mejor. Ya no me mareo y puedo caminar. Me duele bastante el estómago pero no es nada que no pueda soportar.  
-Sí, te veo con mejor aspecto -Dijo Lily recuperando el tono sarcástico- El cambio de "medicina" te ha sentado de maravilla.  
Rose se ruborizó nuevamente ante el descarado e insinuante comentario de su prima.  
-Bueno, yo mejor me voy. Creo que Malfoy y tú tendréis cosas que aclarar -Dijo Lily dando media vuelta para irse.  
-¡No! -Gritó Rose aterrorizada. No estaba preparada para tener una clarla con Malfoy después de lo que acababa de pasar- Él ya se iba, ¿Verdad Malfoy? -Dijo Rose mirándolo elocuentemente.  
Scorpius asintió deseando desaparecer de allí para poder pensar con calma en la metedura de pata que acababa de cometer.  
-¿Ves Lily? Quédate y así me cuentas como le fué a Lucy con Alexander en su cita en Hogsmade -Dijo Rose en un repentino momento de inspiración.  
La cara de Lily se iluminó ante la idea de cotillear con su prima sobre la cita del siglo.  
-Bueno -Dijo Lily fingiendo hacerse de rogar- Pero solo lo hago para que tengas un poco de compañía femenina.  
Rose suspiró aliviada y se volvió a meter en la camilla. Scorpius empezó a alejarse hacia la salida. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral, desvió la vista hacia Rse y la vió mirándolo de reojo mientras finjía poner atención a las palabras de su prima.

Scorpius supo que desde ese día, nada volvería a ser igual entre ellos.


	2. Irrealidad

¡Hola de nuevo! A petición de bastantes personas, he dicidido seguir un poquito con la historia. En realidad, esta historia era un one-shot pero con la acogida tan espectacular que ha tenido, he decidido regalaros este capítulo. Gracias por vuestras alertas y favoritos, e infinitas gracias a todos los que me dejan un review, en serio me animáis el día. Bueno, no me enrollo más y os dejo leer el capítulo. Gracias por esperar. Por cierto, el final os va a hacer querer matarme por dejarlo ahí. No digo más hasta el final del capi donde os diré unas palabritas. A modo de adelanto: Rose y Albus os van a sorprender mucho.

* * *

IRREALIDAD

La semana que pasó Rose en la enfermería fue bastante movida. No paraban de llegar amigos a preguntarle como estaba y sus primos habían insistido bastante para tener su permiso y poder darle a Malfoy "algo que hará que se le pasen las ganas de hacer eso en una larga temporada". Lo más surrealista fué cuando llegó un grupo de admiradoras fanáticas de Scorpius a amenazarla de muerte si "no dejaba en paz al rubio". ¡Lo que había que oír! A quien no volvió a ver fue al objeto de fanatismo de aquellas perturbadas. Después de aquella "charla" no había vuelto a visitarla. Rose lo agradecía ya que así podía pensar sobre lo que pasó y que haría cuando lo volviese a ver. Lo que sí le gustó fué ver a Lucy a solas y que ésta la pusiese al día. Por lo visto, su cita con Alexander fué maravillosa y ahora estaban juntos. Percy había hecho un berrinche bastante exagerado al enterarse y, por lo tanto, Lucy y su padre no se hablaban desde entonces. Quitando ese desafortunado contratiempo, todo iba de color de rosa para la prima favorita de Rose.

Rose se sentía agobiada. Había pasado tres días en cama y sus EXTASIS estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Justo cuando le dieron el alta, se encontró con sus primos en la puerta de la enfermería y no pudo evitar inquietarse. Sus primos eran tan sobreprotectores que, a veces, llegaban a importunarla.

-¿Por qué estáis todos aquí? -Preguntó Rose ceñuda- Podríais haber venido solo dos o tres de vosotros para recogerme. ¿Que pasa?

Todos se miraron incómodos. "Maldita Rose y su coeficiente de 180 puntos que la convertía en alguien casi imposible de engañar" pensaron.

-Pues -Dijo Roxanne con arrojo- estamos aquí por si alguna de esas chaladas, que están obsesionadas con ese rubio aprovechado, intentan hacerte algo.

Rose arqueó una ceja con exceptismo.

-Por lo visto van en serio -Dijo Louis preocupado.

Rose rodó los ojos y se frotó el puente de la nariz. Ya la habían importunado.  
-Chicos -Dijo con una paciencia que no poseía- no va a pasarme nada. Sé cuidar de mi misma. Además, esas idiotas no saben usar la varita salvo para sus encantamientos "de emergencia". A saber: Retocarse el pelo, hacerse la manicura, maquillarse, y un largo etcétera.

-Eso es cierto -Apuntilló Lucy.

-Ya se lo dije a estos -Dijo Albus señalando al resto de primos- pero no me hicieron caso. Como yo si que confío en tí, me voy a resolver un asunto urgente.

Rose le sonrió a su primo con complicidad.  
-Serpiente aduladora -Dijo con un tono de falso reproche.

Albus rió y se fué al Gran Comedor mientras sus primos lo miraban con tristeza.

-Pobre Megara -Dijo Lily con pena.

-¿Pobre? -Dijo Rose abriendo los ojos- ¡Pero si la odias!

-Ya no -Dijo Lily- Albus va a dejarla.

A Rose se le fue el color de la cara.  
-¿Porqué? ¡Si formaban una pareja adorable! Tenían sus peleas pero se los veía bien.

-Y estaban bien. Hasta que se cruzó Chang -Dijo Lily con desprecio.

Rose ya no escuchaba a su prima. Acababa de ver a Scorpius en el pasillo de enfrente y su mente había desconectado. Tenía que hablar con él y aclarar las cosas. No pensaba retrasar más esa charla. Cuanto antes solucionaran ese espinoso asunto, mas antes podría olvidarlo.

-Tengo que hacer algo -Dijo Rose con urgencia- Luego nos vemos.

Acto seguido, se echó a correr detrás de Malfoy sin darle tiempo a sus primos de contarle la historia completa.

Scorpius caminaba con aire pensativo. No tenía ni idea de que hacer respecto a Rose. Se había dejado llevar por primera vez en su vida. Siempre que había estado con chicas podía controlar sus actos y, normalmente, era él quien llevaba el ritmo. Hasta que tuvo a Rose en sus brazos. Jamás había deseado a alguien con la intensidad con la que la deseaba a ella. Y eso lo ponía enfermo. Odiaba perder el control, y ella siempre conseguía volverlo loco. Podía provocarle cualquier cosa. Desde odio y competitividad hasta deseo y lujuria. No había dejado de pensar en lo que ocurrió en la enfermería desde que se largó de allí cuando llegó la prima pelirroja entrometida. Se sentía tan confuso que hasta se había desahogado con Alex. Lo más sorprendente es que el ya se esperaba algo así. Su amigo, después de escuchar todo lo que Scorpius le dijo, le dió una palmadita en la espalda y se rió en sus narices durante media hora.

-Era obvio Scorpius -Le dijo- Una relación tan intensa como la tuya con Rose solo puede terminar de dos maneras: En boda o en funeral.

Scorpius jamás habia deseado tanto estrangular a su amigo hasta ese momento. En vez de ayudarlo lo que había conseguido era confundirlo aún más. Y si a eso le sumamos los besos que había tenido con Rose (uno público y otro privado pero ardiente), obtenemos a un chico que está a un paso de la enajenación mental. Ahora solo quedaba hablar con Rose, aclararlo todo y rezar para que los padres de ambos no se enteraran jamás.

Por fin llegó al Gran Comedor y no pudo evitar quedarse congelado en el marco de la puerta. Todo el mundo lo estaba mirando. No, no solo a él. Scorpius miró a su derecha y vió a Rose a su lado en las mismas condiciones que él. Scorpius no supo cuando ni como había llegado ella allí pero no iba hacer esa situación más larga. Sonrió de medio lado con toda la arrogancia que pudo e intentó dar la impresión de estar encantado con la atención que estaba recibiendo. Se dirigió la su mesa con movimientos sinuosos y elegantes. Por el rabillo del ojo vió a Rose suspirar y elevar el mentón en una pose muy digna.

La pelirroja elevó los hombros y se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw con paso elegante, decidido y enérgico, haciendo ver que no le importaban las miradas que recibía. No había conseguido alcanzar a Malfoy antes de que éste llegara a Gran Comedor y aparecer los dos juntos en el marco de la puerta había avivado los rumores. Lo peor eran las miradas que Rose recibía. ¡Por Merlín, parecía que querían matarla!

-¿Donde te habías metido? -Preguntó Dominique sacando a Rose de su paranoia mental.

-Ya os lo dije, tenía cosas que hacer -Dijo Rose cortante. La situación había empeorado mucho su buen humor matutino.

De pronto, todos escucharon un grito.  
Rose recordó lo que le habían dicho sus primos antes y miró a Megara. Tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas pero su orgullo hizo que no derramara ninguna.

Rose abrió los ojos al comprender que su primo la había dejado en el Gran Comedor para que ella no pudiese gritarle. Jamás imaginó que su primo favorito fuese capaz de hacer semejante bajeza.

Megara se levantó de la mesa y le dió un bofetón a Albus que retumbó en todo el comedor. Acto seguido, se fue del comedor con aire digno y desafiante. Albus no dijo ni hizo nada al respecto.

-Ya era hora de que Albus dejara a esa furcia. Él se merece algo mejor -Apuntilló Lia Chang con malicia.

Rose comprendió que Chang era la causa de que Albus hubiese dejado a Megara y no lo soportó más. Odiaba a esa engreida y estaba decidida a darle su merecido. Además, Megara se había convertido en una muy buena amiga para ella y no iba a dejar que esa estúpida con cara de rata la denigrara.

-¿De verdad crees que Megara es una furcia? -Gritó Rose haciéndose oir por encima del murmullo de voces que se había formado tras la intempestiva salida de Megara- ¿Es que no te has mirado nunca al espejo? Porque yo estoy viendo a la furcia mas grande de todo el colegio cuando te miro -Dijo Rose levantándose del asiento.

Chang perdió todo el color del rostro.

-No deberías atacarme así. Tu y yo vamos a ser familia -Dijo esbozando una sonrisa triunfal.

Rose rió con un sarcasmo que dejó a todo el mundo sin respiración. El asunto prometía tanto que todos se olvidaron de la comida y miraron a las chicas con interés.

-¿Familia? ¿De verdad eres tan ilusa como para pensar que vas a ser algo serio en la vida de mi primo? Por favor -Dijo Rose soltando todo el veneno que pudo- a las chicas como tú solo se las usa para calentar la cama de un chulito.

-Tu en eso tienes experiencia ¿no Rose? -Dijo Chang con una mirada que destilaba el mas puro odio que alguien pudiese sentir- Porque todo el mundo sabe que no paras de insinuarte como una vulgar zorra a Malfoy. No has podido caer más bajo -Dijo mirándola con desprecio- Encapricharte del hijo de un ex-mortífago. ¿Qué dirá tu familia?

Todo el mundo se quedó boquiabierto ante las insinuación de ambas. Era la pelea del año.

Rose se disponía a sacarle los ojos a Lia y a dejarla calva de un buen tirón de pelo cuando oyó la voz de su profesora favorita. Solo el miedo a decepcionarla la refrenó.

-Señoritas Weasley y Chang -Dijo la directora McGonagall con tono firme- les agradecería que dejasen de protagonizar un espectáculo tan bochornoso o me veré obligada a intervenir.

-Profesora McGonagall -Dijo Rose con muchísima educación y respeto- le agradecería que nos dejase terminar. Este asunto de familia es algo... "delicado" y ahora mismo me encantaría partirle la cara a esta... -Se refrenó por un momento para no decir algo que dejara en mal lugar a la madre de la chica- alumna.

-Señorita Weasley, pueden terminar esa "charla" en otro lugar más discreto. Pasaré por alto esta infracción por el brillante expediente académico que ambas poseen, pero de volver a repetirse algo así, lo haré saber a sus padres, y Rose -Dijo mirándola con dureza- no creía que fueses capaz de pronunciar tales insinuaciones contra alguien.

Rose se sintió miserable pero no le dijo nada a su profesora. No tenía valor para mirarla a la cara, así que le espetó con odio a Chang:

-La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.

Chang ni se dignó a mirarla y Rose se sentó en su asiento muy frustrada. Justo cuando iba a empezar a comer, Eddie McMillan, el mejor amigo de Cormac McLaggen Jr, se levantó y le gritó a su amigo:

-¡Ya está bien! ¡O se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo!

Cormac suspiró y se levantó del asiento fulminando a su amigo con la mirada.

-Rose... ¿Podrías levantarte? Tengo algo importante que decirte.

Rose abrió los ojos como platos. "¿Por qué Merlín se ha puesto en mi contra?" -Pensó con pesimismo.

Roxanne y Victoire, que estaban sentadas cada una a un lado de Rose, la ayudaron a levantarse al ver que su prima estaba en shock.

Una vez de pie, Rose salió de su estado catatónico y miró a Cormac. Parecía estar bastante incómodo.

-Bueno -Empezó él- Sabes que nos conocemos desde hace mucho y que siempre hemos sido buenos amigos.

-Aja -Dijo Rose con un nudo en la garganta del tamaño y peso de un troll. Lo cierto es que ese chico la incomodaba. Siempre que lo miraba lo pillaba mirándola embobado. Siempre.

-Sin embargo... últimamente he pensado mucho en tí y... creo que te quiero.

Todo el comedor sofocó un grito ante la confesión de Cormac. Rita Skeeter se estaba perdiendo esa mañana un material valiosísimo.  
A Rose le le cayó el mundo encima.

-Ah... -Dijo Rose alargando mucho la a. Se había quedado completamente en blanco.

-Bueno, no lo creo -Prosiguió Cormac mirandola a los ojos por primara vez desde que se había levantado- lo sé.

-Uf -Dijo Rose alargando mucho la u con la voz conmocionada. Su mente no funcionaba y la pobre chica solo deseaba que alguien se apiadara de ella y le lanzara el hechizo "Deprimo" para que el suelo se hundiese bajo sus pies.

-¿No vas a decir nada? -Dijo Cormac confundido y ansioso.

-Si -Dijo Rose alargando la i. Su mente trabajó a toda velocidad y encontró una respuesta pésima, pero al menos, era una respuesta- Que... que te aproveche -Dijo señalando con la mirada el plato de comida de Cormac.

Acto seguido, la pelirroja se levantó y se fué del Gran Comedor dejando a profesores y alumnos completamente anonadados y a Cormac con un desplante más grande que el ego de Scorpius, Draco y Lucius Malfoy juntos.

Scorpius no supo que fué lo que le impulsó a levantarse, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya había salido del Gran Comedor y había acorralado a Rose en una esquina.

-¡Suéltame! -Gritó ella enfurecida- ¡Esto es lo último que me faltaba!

-Tenemos que hablar -Dijo Scorpius mirándola seriamente.

-Por Merlin, Malfoy ahora no. Solo quiero irme a mi cuarto, tumbarme en la cama y no volver a despertar hasta que el mundo deje de estar en mi contra.

Scorpius, en contra de su voluntad se rió y Rose lo miró con ganas de matarlo.

-¿Te parece divertido mi sufrimiento rubio de bote? -Preguntó Rose con ganas de ahorcarlo.

-Un poco -Dijo Scorpius parando de reir- no puedes negar que es gracioso todo lo que te ha pasado esta mañana. Primero las miradas de todos cuando entramos, luego la pelea con Chang, y por último la declaración de McLaggen y el desplante que le has hecho. Por Merlín, tu vida parece un culebrón de los que ven los muggles.

Rose, a pesar de que seguía enfadada, se rió. La verdad es que el asunto tenía gracia.

-Mucho mejor -Dijo Scorpius complacido- no quería que charláramos con el peligro de que descargases tu frustración en mí.

-No será porque no lo mereces. Tengo que vengarme por la pérdida de mi snitch.

-¿Tu snitch? Eso es bastante discutible. Pero bueno, vamos a empezar ya. Lo que pasó en la enfermería... estuvo genial pero... no quiero que se repita.

-Yo tampoco -Dijo Rose aliviada al saber que compartían la misma opinión. Lo último que le faltaba era plantar a Malfoy también. Eso convertiría su día en algo cómico.

-¿No? -Dijo Scorpius confundido- Pues por como me besaste en la enfermería yo pensé que sí.

-¡Eso fué un error que no volverá a repertirse! -Chilló Rose herida en su orgullo- Por favor, ¿de verdad pensabas que quería tener algo contigo?

-Weasley, todas las chicas de Hogwarts se mueren por estar conmigo. No se porque iba a ser distinto contigo -Dijo el rubio con una tranquilidad asombrosa.

-¿Que no sabes... -Dijo Rose atónita- ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Tu! -Dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice en plan acusador- ¡Eres la persona mas egoista, egocéntrica, ególatra y creída que he tenido la desgracia de conocer en toda mi vida!

Dicho esto, Rose se dió media vuelta para marcharse. Justo cuano había dado tres pasos, Malfoy la cogió del brazo, le dió la vuelta y... la besó de forma desesperada y furiosa.

Rose se quedó estupefacta de la impresión. Tardó unos segundos en reponerse de la sorpresa y, cuando se disponía a apartarse y darle la bofetada de su vida, el rubio introdujo su lengua en su boca. ¡Por Merlín! Una lengua con esa capacidad de movimiento debía moldearse en oro y exponerse en un museo. Era increible la forma en la que le hacía perder la razón. La hacía corresponderle en contra de su voluntad.

El beso se tornó apasionado y ardiente. Rose perdió la cabeza y Scorpius dejó de lado la cordura. Ambos se entregaron con ímpetu a ese beso, un beso que parecía ser el último. Rose no pudo evitar gemir y Scorpius se frotó contra ella con descaro.

Scorpius recordó que estaban en medio del pasillo, así que abrió los ojos y llevó a Rose detrás de una armadura sin dejar de besarla. Allí, ella subió una pierna y rodeó la cintura de él. Scorpius aprovechó la situación y, pasándole los dedos con una delicadeza deliciosa y torturante, acarició la pierna de ella. Poco a poco fue subiendo hasta llegar al borde de la falda y, dudando un instante, metió la mano por debajo.

Rose se sentía en el cielo. Jamás había sentido una sensación así. Quería que durara para siempre. Le encantaba como las manos de Scorpius recorrían su piel. La dejaba con ganas de más. De mucho más. Sabía que debía parar esa situación pero no podía ni quería hacerlo. Su feminidad había despertado con una sed insaciable de las caricias del rubio.

Scorpius no controlaba sus instintos. A pesar de que había besado a Rose para que no se fuera y pudieran seguir hablando, ahora no quería hablar. Ni parar. Solo quería llevarla a su cuarto y poder saborearla de una vez por todas. Quería descubrir muchas cosas de ella, pero lo que más llamaba su curiosidad era el si Rose poseía más pecas en otros lugares de su cuerpo. Como disfrutaría pasando la lengua por cada una de ellas...

Scorpius llegó al borde de las braguitas de Rose y ella, en medio de toda la lujuria que sentía se le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras de Chang.

"Tu en eso tienes experiencia ¿no Rose? Porque todo el mundo sabe que no paras de insinuarte como una vulgar zorra a Malfoy. No has podido caer más bajo. Encapricharte del hijo de un ex-mortífago. ¿Qué dirá tu familia?"

Rose se sintió sucia al recordar las palabras de la chica. No le faltaba razón. ¿En que se había convertido? En una ramera que se manoseaba con el hijo del antiguo enemigo de sus padres en una esquina oscura del castillo.

Rose apartó a Malfoy de un empujón y se dispuso a encararlo.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? -Le dijo con dolor al chico.

Scorpius intentó concentrarse para poder responderle. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía la vista desenfocada.

-Porque llegué a la conclusión de que mis besos te distraen de lo que te propones hacer en un principio. Querías irte y por eso te besé, para que te quedaras. Y aquí estás.

-Esto no está bien Scorpius -Dijo ella sin darse cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre- Yo no puedo... no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi. Me... me das miedo.

Scorpius se sintió aún más confuso.

-¿Que te doy miedo? Rose, yo no te he hecho nada malo -Dijo tuteándola conscientemente.

-Ya lo sé -Dijo ella con un hilo de voz- No eres tú el que me da miedo, sino lo que me haces sentir. Haces que pierda todo mi autocontrol. Siempre que te acercas a mí dejo de lado todo mi recato y acabamos besándonos de forma... salvaje. Por no hablar de que si no llego a parar lo de antes no se adonde habríamos llegado.

Scorpius empezó a comprender lo que Rose quería decir.

-Tienes miedo del que dirán.

Rose lo miró a los ojos y pudo Scorpius pudo ver culpabilidad y alivio en ellos. No se había equivocado en su veredicto.

-Me gustas Scorpius -Confesó ella- Muchísimo. Haces que experimente sensaciones que ni siquiera sabía que existían y me encantaría llegar más lejos contigo, pero...

-Pero no puede ser -Terminó Scorpius por ella- Lo entiendo. Nuestras familias no se llevan bien y si llegaran a enterarse no pasaría nada bueno. Por no hablar de que la prensa mágica se encargaría de hundirnos.

Rose asintió levemente.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas. Será mejor que me vaya. Buenas tardes Scorpius.

-Espera Rose -Llamó Scorpius.

Rose se dió media vuelta y lo miró interrogante.

-Creo que deberías saber que tu también me gustas y que con ninguna chica me he sentido tan fuera de control como contigo. Has sido la única capaz de hacerme perder la cordura -Dijo con tono despreocupado- Ahora sí, buenas tardes.

Scorpius se fue a su Sala Común dejando a Rose muy sorprendida. ¿Por qué demonios le había soltado eso? Ahora no pararía de pensar en lo que le había dicho hasta que lo hubiese analizado palabra por palabra, como si fuese un texto de Runas Antiguas. Por suerte, se encontró en el porche de Hogwarts con Megara y pasó toda la tarde hablando con ella y poniéndola al día de su pelea con Chang. lo que hizo que olvidara momentáneamente su charla con el rubio y las impactantes palabras que le había dedicado al final de ésta. Megara, por su parte, olvidó su tristeza a fuerza de ataques de risa provocados por las perfectas imitaciones que hacía Rose sobre las reacciones de Lia Chang.

Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, Megara se despidió de Rose alegando que tenía a sus amigos abandonados y que quería pasar un ratito con ellos.

Rose se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor y cuando llegó vió como todos los alumnos dejaban de comer para girar la cabeza en su dirección. Rose miró detrás para ver si miraban a otra persona, pero como no había nadie, fué fácil el deducir que esas miradas iban dirijidas a ella. La pelirroja empezó a caminar con la cabeza alta y se sentó en medio de sus primas Dominique y Roxanne. Vió por el rabillo del ojo como Megara charlaba con Alex Nott mientras que Scorpius lo hacía con Albus.

Esos cuatro siempre habían sido amigos íntimos pero con lo que había pasado ya no estaban tan unidos. Scorpius y Alex se habían quedado en medio de la relación de Megara y Albus y ahora que estos habían roto tenían que turnarse para estar con uno sin que el otro se quedara solo. Y todo eso por un capricho de Albus.

Rose no había vuelto a hablar con su primo desde la pelea que tuvo con Chang en el Gran Comedor ese mediodía. Pudo ser porque no se lo había encontrado pero intuía que de haberlo hecho, Albus habría pasado de ella. A Rose le daba igual. Ella había hecho lo correcto defendiendo a su amiga y él se había comportado como un cerdo. No pensaba acercarse a arreglar las cosas.

Rose dejó de pensar en su primo y se dispuso a servirse un vaso de zumo de calabaza cuando llegaron una bandada de lechuzas con el periódico.

-Que raro -Dijo Dominique- El periódico ya nos lo trajeron por la mañana.

Rose tuvo un mal presentimiento, y a juzgar por la cara de Scorpius supo que él también lo tenía.

Rose cogió el periódico y vió un sobre metido en las páginas. Se quedó pálida. Era un vociferador mandado por su padre.

-¡Mierda! -gritó Scorpius aterrado. El chico había descubierto entre las páginas del periódico un vociferador enviado por sus padres.

-Eso no es lo peor Scorpius -Dijo Alex llamando la atención de todo los alumnos. Mira la primera plana del periódico.

Todos lo hicieron y Rose y Scorpius se quedaron tan blancos como un fantasma al ver una foto de ellos dos besándose en el campo de Quiddich. Lo peor de la foto es que parecía que ambos estaban disfrutando del beso cuando no había sido así. Justo cuando pensaron que nada podía ir peor, le dieron la vuelta a la hoja y vieron algo que hizo que se les encogieran las entrañas.  
Era un titular escrito por, ni más ni menos que Rita Skeeter cuyo título decía: "Los hijos de las familias más polémicas del mundo mágico muestran a los cuatro vientos su apasionado amor". Ahora entendían porque sus padres les habían mandado el vociferador.

Scorpius miró a Rose y, de repente, una certeza inundó su mente llenándolo de relativa alegría. Sonrió ladinamente y se dirijió a la mesa de la pelirroja ante la atenta mirada de todo el mundo.

Rose tragó saliva cuando Scorpius llegó hasta ella. Sintió como el corazón se le disparaba. ¿Es que después de lo que hablaron en el pasillo iba a seguir haciendo lo que le diera la gana?

-Todos lo saben Rose. Nuestros padres, la prensa,... todos -Dijo Scorpius acentuando su sonrisa.

Rose inmediatamente supo a donde quería llegar a parar el rubio y también sonrió.

-Ya no hay nada que ocultar, y si nos van a reprender, que al menos tengan motivos para hacerlo -Soltó Rose descaradamente.

Ambos se lanzaron a los brazos del otro y se dieron un beso de película. Todo el Gran Comedor estaba conmocionado pero ellos no lo percibieron. Se alejaron de la realidad y empezaron a flotar hacia un mundo donde solo existía el otro y las sensaciones que le hacían sentir. Millones de escalofríos recorrían sus cuerpos. Eran conscientes de que pocas personas llegaban a sentir algo así con alguien y se sintieron afortunados.

Cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente, no les quedó más remedio que separarse. No pudieron evitar sonreirse.

De pronto, Lucy se levantó emocionada de su asiento y empezó a aplaudir entusiasmadamente ante tan emblemática escena. Alex le siguió inmediatamente. Megara se lo pensó un instante pero decidió aplaudir el gesto que habían tenido sus amigos. Les siguió Minerva McGonagall que, emocionada ante la perspectiva de que su ahijada participara en una unión entre casas, aplaudió con fervor. Poco a poco todos fueron aplaudiendo menos Cormac y el grupo de fans de Scorpius que ahora si que quería matar a la pelirroja.

Rose y Scorpius miraron el periódico y los vociferadores y supieron que lo iban a tener difícil, pero valdría la pena si conseguían estar juntos.  
Y lo estaban.  
Por ahora...

* * *

¡Bueno! Aquí está lo prometido. Se que estaréis flipando bastante con la personalidad que le he adjudicado a Rose. Alguien dijo que se parecía mucho a la Rose de Rojo & Negro y, a pesar de que el comentario no me molestó en absoluto, quise dejar constancia de que no creo que Rose sea así. Quiero decir que puede que sea así pero yo no me la imagino tan tímida como la refleja la escritora de Rojo & Negro. Cada escritor/a tiene su propia manera de ver al personaje y para mi, como Rose es hija de Ronald Weasley, sacó parte de su explosivo carácter. Esta es mi manera de verla y quise que todos pudiérais verla en el capítulo. No se si seguir con la historia o no, no es por falta de ganas o ideas, sino porque tendríais que esperar mucho a que publicase los capítulos y creo que eso no es justo. En fin, ya lo pensaré. Un beso y espero que no me odiéis por dejar el "final"así.


	3. Consecuencias

¡Hey! Creí que pasaría más tiempo pero ya me tenéis de vuelta otra vez y eso que no he tenido ni tiempo ni inspiración, pero el ver esos reviews, alertas y favoritos me han motivado mucho. Este capítulo es, en mi opinión, muy divertido. Adelanto que voy a seguir la historia un poco más. Cuando leáis el final de este capítulo sabréis el porque. Os mando un beso a todos los que me leéis y un abrazo a los que me dejan review. Aquí está el capi. Es bastante intenso...

* * *

CONSECUENCIAS

-Venga, ábrelo tú primero -Dijo Rose mirando al rubio.

-De eso nada -Refutó Scorpius mirándola inquisitivamente- Soy un caballero y tú, por increíble que parezca, eres una dama. Te cederé el honor de abrir tu vociferador antes que el mío. Además, recuerda que la idea de venir a la Sala de los Menesteres fue mía.

-Y ha sido muy buena -Admitió Rose con sinceridad- Por lo menos aquí tendremos privacidad -Rose suspiró con resignación- Prepárate. Vas a quedarte sordo.

Acto seguido, Rose abrió el vociferador y, sin transcurrir un solo segundo, sonó en la amplia estancia el vozarrón de Ronald Weasley en un tono tan fuerte que dejaría impresionado a una estrella muggle del heavy metal, o al menos, eso fue lo que pensó Scorpius.

-¡ROSE WEASLEY GRANGER! -Gritó el vociferador con el tono de voz de su padre- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¡A mí, que soy tu padre!

Rose suspiró apesadumbrada. Su padre había optado por el discurso dramático.

-Siempre supe que tendrías un novio pero... no tan pronto -Dijo Ron con voz apesadumbrada- Es que... aún eres mi princesita.

Rose al oír eso se ruborizó intensamente y Scorpius estalló en carcajadas.

Al final, el discurso del padre de Rose no iba a ser tan malo- Pensó el rubio.

Se equivocaba.

-Supongo que has crecido -Siguió diciendo Ron- Y entiendo que tengas ganas de tener novio. ¡Lo que jamás imaginé es que te echarías al hijo de Malfoy de novio!

¡Oh! El discurso había pasado de ser dramático a rabioso. La cosa prometía y el vociferador acababa de empezar.

-¡Es el hijo de Malfoy! ¡Que digo su hijo, es su maldito clon! ¿De verdad crees que puedo soportarlo? ¡Y encima te besas con él en un lugar público! ¿Es que no tienes consideración con tu familia? ¡No sabes lo disgustado que está el abuelo! Y yo... yo te daré una buena charla cuando llegues en vacaciones... esto no va a quedar así ¿Me oyes? ¡NO VA A QUEDAR ASÍ!

Su tono de voz había aumentado paulatinamente y Ron había acabado gritando. Rose y Scorpius empalidecieron. No parecía que el padre de Rose tuviera una rabieta, como creyeron. Parecía algo más serio.

-Por Merlín, es el hijo de Malfoy -Repitió Ron con un tono de voz visiblemente furioso- ¡Su hijo! ¡Tendrás a ese hombre como suegro! Y ademas... Será parte de la familia ¡De nuestra familia! ¡Cómo quieres que acepte eso! ¡CÓMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE LO ACEPTE! Tu... tu quieres matarme de un disgusto. Y lo vás a conseguir. ¡Solo falta que me digas que estás embarazada! -Hizo una pausa y luego habló con un tono oscuro- No se te ocurra quedarte embarazada, no se te ocurra acostarte con él... ¡NO TE ACERQUES A ÉL! ¡Por Merlín, Rose! ¿Qué demonios le has visto? ¡Si tiene el nombre de un bicho venenoso!

Scorpius abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ésta. Se había quedado, literalmente, sin habla. Jamás se había sentido tan humillado y encima, el que le decía eso era el padre de su... ¿novia? bueno... lo que fueran el y Rose.

Rose lo miró y la expresión de su cara le pareció tan graciosa que no pudo evitar sonreir. El único hecho por el que no reía abiertamente, era porque estaba siendo regañada por su un vociferador con la voz de su padre. ¡Por Merlín, tenía dieciséis años no doce! Era tan humillante...

-¿Ron? ¡Ya he vuelto del ministerio! No te vas a creer lo que ha pasado... un momento... ¿Qué es eso?

-¡Nada! -Dijo Ron asustado- ¡Hermione, dámelo!

Se oyó un forcejeo y después Hermione exclamó:

-¿Un vociferador? ¡Estás mandándole un vociferador a Rose cuando te pedí que no lo hicieras! ¡Tiene dieciséis años Ron, ya sabe lo que hace!

-¡Pero se merece que la regañe! ¡Se ha besado con el hijo de Malfoy! ¡De Malfoy!

-¿Y qué? Ya sabe lo que hace, además, es el hijo de Malfoy, NO es Malfoy. El chico no tiene porqué ser como su padre -Dijo Hermione con un tono que evidenciaba su molestia al tener que explicar al infantil de su marido algo que, al menos para ella, era evidente- Así que regáñala en casa. ¡Finite Incantatem!

El vociferador se rompió en mil pedazos tras la intervención de Hermione. Rose y Scorpius se miraron sin saber que decir.

-Wow... -Dijo Scorpius saliendo del shock- Ese ha sido el vociferador más raro que he oído en mi vida.

-Oigamos el tuyo -Dijo Rose recobrando la alegría. Ya había pasado lo peor y ahora era ellla la que se tenía que reir.

-Mis padres no gritan como los tuyos, pero son expertos en hacer sentir mal a las personas. Sobre todo mi madre. Es la reina del dramatismo. Mi padre, en cambio, se dedica a dar un discurso contundente, sarcástico y formal con el que se encarga de hacerme sentir como el mayor imbécil existente -Advirtió él- No tiene nada de divertido.

Acto seguido, el rubio abrió el vociferador y no tardaron en oir la voz de Draco Malfoy.

-Scorpius Hyperión Malfoy Greengrass, me has decepcionado -Dijo Draco en un tono de voz que denotaba cierto reproche. No había gritado, pero no hacía falta. Él compensaba los gritos usando un tono duro y resentido pero no frío. Había un deje de rabia contenida en su voz- ¿En que demonios piensas? Oh espera, ¿Sabes lo que es pensar? Por que estoy empezando a dudarlo.

Scorpius suspiró con aire derrotado y Rose lo miró con compasión. Ron Weasley podía ser infantil e inmaduro pero no sarcástico. Rose no comprendía como un padre podía hablarle así a su hijo por muy enfadado que se sienta.

-Jamás creí que te fijaras en una Weasley. A decir verdad, confié en tu criterio porque pensé que eras lo suficientemente maduro como para elegir una buena novia, pero veo que me equivocaba. Entiendo que desprecies a la mayoría de chicas de sangre pura porque he comprobado que ninguna es digna de ser la futura señora Malfoy, y no te insistiré en el matrimonio como hicieron tus abuelos conmigo. Te estaba dando tiempo para que eligieras a una buena chica, pero en vez de eso, me entero por la prensa de que mi hijo es el novio de la hija de Weasley y Granger. ¿Sabes que es lo peor? -Dijo Draco utilizando un tono abiertamente resentido- Que no has sido tú quien me lo ha contado. Que no has tenido valor para decírmelo a la cara. Que me he tenido que enterar por el periódico... -Draco hizo una pausa y suspiró cambiando su tono a uno derrotado- Me siento decepcionado y humillado Scorpius. Sé que no he sido un padre afectuoso contigo y que nuestra relación no es la mejor, pero soy tu padre y merecía saberlo por ti, no por Rita Skeeter.

Scorpius se había puesto pálido y tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no llorar. Rose lo abrazó intentando hacer que se sintiera mejor.

-Jamás ha sido tan duro conmigo -Susurró el rubio con un hilo de voz. Rose le acarició el pelo con cariño.

-Ambos sabíamos que tendríamos la oposición de nuestras familias Scorpius -Dijo Rose en tono bajo y afectuoso.

El rubio asintió pero no dijo nada.

-Hijo yo... -Dijo Draco con un tono que evidenciaba incomodidad y timidez- a pesar de que no apruebo tu decisión quiero que sepas que la acepto. Acepto a la hija de Weasley como nuera porque... a pesar de que no te lo digo nunca... te quiero.

Scorpius entreabrió los labios y un suspiro amargo salió de ellos. Dos gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y él no hizo nada por detenerlas o limpiarlas. No recordaba que su padre, en algún momento de su vida, le hubiese dicho eso. Un peso que siempre había tenido en su alma empezó a aligerarse hasta desaparecer por completo. Se sentía liberado de un lastre que llevaba con él desde hace muchos años, el lastre de pensar que su padre no lo quería. Por fortuna, eso había quedado aclarado. Scorpius pensó, con cierta ironía, que esta era la primera vez que se alegraba de recibir un vociferador.

Rose se sintió morir ante el sufrimiento del rubio. Era insoportable ese sentimiento que florecía con fuerza al ver a Scorpius sufrir. Jamás se había sentido tan mal ante el sufrimiento de nadie. Jamás. No pudo evitar abrazarle con fuerza intentando que, ese horrible sentimiento también desapareciera de su pecho. Scorpius le correspodió el abrazo con la misma intensidad que usó ella peo ninguno dijo nada. Las palabras, en ese momento, estaban de más.

-Bueno, dejando ese asunto zanjado -Prosiguió Draco con un tono de voz más ligero y liviano- solo me queda decirte que tengas suerte con los EXTASIS. Hasta pronto hijo. Finite incanta...

Ates de que Draco Malfoy pudiera terminar de pronunciar el hechizo que daba por terminado el vociferador, se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse intempestivamente y cerrarse de la misma manera.

-¡Draco te he traído un regalo! -Dijo una suave y melodiosa voz femenina.

-¿Un regalo?- Dijo el rubio genuinamente sorprendido- ¿Que es? ¡Dámelo! -Exigió con tono impaciente y, a la vez, cariñoso.

-Toma cielo, estoy segura de que te va a encantar.

Pronto, se oyó el sonido del papel rasgándose y Draco lanzó una exclamación.

-Pero... pero... -Tartamudeó él con un tono, claramente, mas grave de voz- Esto... es casi transparente Astoria.

-Lo sé - Dijo ella muy ufana- Es un camisón hecho en Francia. Nadie lo posee, es un modelo hecho exclusiva y específicamente para mí. Lo mandé hacer para sorprenderte. ¿Te gusta? -Preguntó levemente insegura.

-Por Merlín Astoria, claro que me gusta - Dijo el rubio claramente extasiado- Es precioso, aunque tú lo eres aún más.

Rose se sorprendió ante la dinámica del matrimonio de los Malfoy. Su madre nunca usaba ropa sexy para enardecer a su padre y él la solía alabar por su inteligencia, no por su físico, sin embargo, el que fueran matrimonios distintos no significaba que uno fuera mejor que el otro. En absoluto.

-Eres un adulador sin remedio Draco Malfoy -Se oyeron pasos y, de pronto, Astoria susurró- ¿Quieres que lo estrenemos ahora?

Rose y Scorpius se sintieron bastante azorados al oir esas palabras. Ambos oyeron como Draco tragaba saliva con dificultad y empezaron a rogar para que el hombre no cediera a sus más bajos instintos.

-Astoria -Dijo el patriarca de los Malfoy con tono suplicante- No me digas esas cosas. Estoy muy ocupado y además le estoy mandando a Scorpius un vo...

-Tienes que relajarte cariño -Lo interrumpió Astoria con un tono que, aunque pretendía ser reprochador era, sobre todo, seductor- Tanto estrés no es bueno. Tranquilo, deja que me ocupe de todo.

Sin previo aviso, se oyó un beso, y luego otro y otro más. Empezaron a sucederse sin control. Justo cuando Rose y Scorpius estaban empezando a desesperarse, Draco habló:

-Astoria... para... -Dijo agitado- En serio... para.

-No quiero parar -Dijo ella con tono caprichoso- Siempre estás ocupado en este maldito despacho y casi nunca tienes tiempo para mí, exijo que, al menos en este momento, me des el cariño que te estoy pidiendo.

Se oyó un beso más, pero Draco, desesperado, cortó el momento.

-¡He dicho que no Astoria! -Chilló él frustrado.

Durante unos agónicos segundos no se oyó nada. Rose y Scorpius se miraron preocupados. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Astoria? Ambos esperaban que no reccionara mal porque estaba claro que si Draco estaba rechazando a Astoria era por el vociferador, porque no quería que su hijo los oyera mientras se acostaban. Sin embargo, Astoria no lo sabía y eso los asustaba. Al fin, Astoria reaccionó, pero hubiese sido mejor que no lo hubiese hecho.

-Ya no te gusto ¿verdad? -Dijo la castaña con la voz rota- Es eso. He envejecido y ya no me deseas. Por Merlín, es absurdo que intente arreglarme para ti porque está claro que los años no pasan en vano. Descuida, no volveré a pedirte que tengamos relaciones, no pienso hacerte pasar por ese suplicio.

Acto seguido, Astoria se fué del despacho dando un portazo. Draco no tardó en golpear algo fuertemente mientras era presa de la frustración.

-¡Maldita sea mi suerte! -Gritó iracundo. Respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse y, estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando, un elfo doméstico se apareció en la habitación con su clásico ¡plop!.

-Amo, aquí está la factura del camisón que se compró la señora. Intenté dársela pero Kiha, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la señora, pensó que no era oportuno molestarla. Por eso Kiha le ha traido la factura al amo.

-Gracias Kiha -Hizo una equeña pausa pero al final preguntó claramente preocupado- Kiha... ¿En que estado estaba la señora?

-Estaba muy mal -Dijo la elfa con un tono de voz muy apenado- La señora estaba subiendo corriendo a la habitación que comparte con el amo. Estaba llorando cuando Kiha la vió. Kiha nunca ha visto llorar a la señora así. Parecía muy apenada. Su llanto era tan fuerte que no podía respirar bien.

-Gracias Kiha -Dijo Draco derrotado- Puedes retirarte.

La elfina se fué y Draco rasgó el sobre que contenía la factura. No pasó ni un segundo antes de que Draco maldijera groseramente.

-¿Diez millones de galeones? ¿Se ha gastado diez millones de galeones en un camisón? -Exclamó Draco en un tono en el que predominaba una mezcla de incredulidad y furia- ¡Quien demonios se gasta tanto dinero en eso! ¡Por Merlín, ni que el camisón esté hecho de oro! -Draco suspiró- Esta mujer va a matarme a disgustos. Puedes estar contento Scorpius, tu madre acaba de hacer que tu relación con Weasley sea el menor de mis problemas. ¡Finite incantatem!

El vociferador se rompió furiosamente gracias al hechizo que lanzó Draco.

-Genial -Dijo Scorpius con sarcasmo- Espero que papá arregle pronto ese malentendido porque faltan dos semanas para Navidad y no quiero que la mansión sea un campo de batalla.

-Si quieres puedes venir a la Madriguera -Scorpius abrió los ojos al máximo de su capacidad y empalideció notablemente- Era broma, no te lo tomes tan a la tremenda.

-No me lo tomo a la tremenda -Dijo Scorpius aliviado- Es solo que creo que iríamos demasiado rápido.

-¿Demasiado rápido? -Dijo ella molesta- Ya vamos rápido. En realidad, todo en nuestra relación ha ido rápido.

Scorpius suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-No te enfades Rose. No lo he dicho con mala intención.

Rose se relajó perceptiblemente.

-Lo sé. Perdoname. Es que estoy muy agobiada. Tengo tantos frentes abiertos... tengo que estudiar para los EXTASIS, hablar con mi familia y amigos, practicar quidditch, vigilar que Hugo no se meta en ningún lío, lo nuestro, hablar con Albus...

-¿Vas a intentar hacer las paces con él? -Dijo Scorpius esperanzado- Espero que te vaya bien. He hablado con él y sé que quiere hacer las paces contigo pero es tan orgulloso que no quiere dar el primer paso.

- Es mi primo favorito Scorpius, he pasado más tiempo con él que con mi propio hermano. No tenemos secretos de ninguna clase. Claro que lo hecho de menos y que quiero hacer las paces con él, es solo que...

-Te sientes decepcionada por lo que le ha hecho a Megara -Cortó el rubio dando en el clavo- Te entiendo. No apruebo lo que hizo pero es uno de mis mejores amigos y no puedo dejarlo solo.

-No entiendo porqué ha hecho eso -Dijo Rose confusa- Megara es una chica estupenda. No le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos a Chang. Jamás creí que mi primo era capaz de cometer una estupidez así.

-Pregúntaselo a él -Atajó Scorpius- Vente hoy a la hora del almuerzo a la mesa de Slytherin e intenta hacer las paces con el mientras coméis. Sabes que Albus siempre está de buen humor en las comidas.

-Hay un problema -Dijo Rose sombría- Chang va a estar allí. De hecho siempre está con Albus. No se separan jamás. Sabes que si me la encuentro saltarán chispas y no sé si podré controlarme.

-Podrás -Dijo el rubio con una seguridad aplastante- Yo estaré a tu lado para calmarte, y si es necesario, distraeré a Chang. Aunque la idea no me agrada en absoluto.

-¿De verdad harías eso? -Dijo Rose con una enorme sonrisa que a Scorpius le pareció encantadora.

-Claro -Dijo Scorpius intentando concentrarse en los ojos de la chica y no en su boca.

Rose no pudo contener sus impulsos y lo besó apasionadamente. Scorpius enlazó sus brazos en la estrecha cintura de la pelirroja y se dejó llevar. Durante los segundos en los que se besaron, todo les dió vueltas y una sensación indescriptible de vértigo, mareo y pasión, se adueñó de ellos. Como siempre que se tocaban. Finalmente, se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Eres un cielo -Susurró Rose sin voz. Cada vez que se besaban, la sensación de mareo era aún mayor que la anterior.

-Lo sé -Dijo Scorpius petulantemente. Hubiera querido sonreir de medio lado, pero no tenía fuerzas- No sabes la suerte que tienes por estar conmigo.

Rose rodó los ojos. Por suerte, el mareo solo les duraba unos segundos. Notó con alegría que ya podía levantarse y así lo hizo.

-Vamos, tengo una charla pendiente con Albus.

* * *

Megara avanzó hacia el Gran Comedor mientras maldecía a Albus entodos los idiomas que conocía. Era perfectamente comprensible ya que acababa de ver como el moreno se comía a besos a Chang. Cada ve que recordaba la escena se le encogía el estómago. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que acabó chocando con un rubio que le era bastante conocido.

-¿Otra vez distraída Zabinni? -Dijo Louis rodando los ojos mientras se levantaba.

-Yo no me distraigo -Contestó ella levantándose del suelo en actitud digna- Eres tú el que no para de meterse en mi camino. ¿Tan desesperado estás en llamar mi atención? -Dijo ella seductoramente. No intentaba ligárselo ni mucho menos, es solo que la seducción era parte en el carácter de la morena. Probablemente lo heredó de su padre, el famoso mujeriego Blaise Zabinni.

Louis abrió los ojos como platos y, acto seguido, frunció el entrecejo.

-Tengo a toda la sección femenina de Hogwarts suspirando por mí -Dijo con tono seguro- ¿Por qué iba a perder mi tiempo en perseguirte a ti?

-Porque yo no soy como las otras -Dijo Megara levantando el mentón.

-Claro que no -Le concedió el rubio- Eres más extraña que las otras chicas. Todo el mundo sabe que te gusta mi primo y, a pesar de que te ha dejado de la peor manera posible, nadie te ha visto lamentarte. Lo del Gran Comedor no cuenta porque acababa de dejarte y es normal que reaccionaras así, pero una vez que lo asimilaste nadie volvió a verte llorar. No logro entenderlo.

Megara se quedó petrificada ante el magnífico análisis que había hecho el chico. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Weasley fuera tan perceptivo.

-Soy una Slytherin, yo no lloro por niñerías -Declaró ella seriamente- Albus me ha dejado ¿Y qué? No se va a acabar el mundo. La vida sigue y, seguramente, yo saldré con más chicos y lo olvidaré. Lo que nunca podremos recuperar es nuestra amistad, pero quitando eso, todo lo demas es solucionable. No pienso hacerme la mártir por algo así. Sería estúpido por mi parte.

Loius soltó una pequeña risa.

-Eres increíble Zabinni. No he conocido a nadie que piense como tú.

Louis se acercó repentinamente a ella dejando que sus narices se unieran y, aprovechando que Megara estaba petrificada de la impresión le susurró:

-Me atrae muchísimo tu forma de ser Zabinni. Todo en ti me atrae.

Megara observó a Louis y se percató de que sus ojos azules brillaban dándole un aire irresistible. Sus músculos parecían más tonificados que la última vez que lo vió y su pálida piel contrastaba sugerentemente con su rubio cabello.

-¡No uses tu sangre veela conmigo! -Exclamó ella comprendiendo lo que el chico se proponía.

Louis sonrió y volvió a la normalidad.

-Eres la primera que no se lanza a mi cuello después de usar eso. Me has impresionado.

Megara sintió la súbita necesidad de irse de allí antes de acabar sucumbiendo a él. El chico le parecía más apetecible a cada segundo que pasaba.

-Ya nos veremos Weasley.

-Intenteré verte pronto. No quiero que me extrañes -Dijo él con tono burlón.

-No tienes esa suerte Weasley.

Megara dió media vuelta y se fue dejando al rubio perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo que la chica no sabía es que ella aparecía en todos y cada uno de ellos. Tampoco supo que, a unos metros de ellos estaba Albus y los había estado mirando con el ceño fruncido y el corazón en la garganta. Cuando Louis y Megara se despidieron, Albus contrajo sus manos en puños y se fué hecho un basilisco en dirección contraria a ellos.

* * *

¡Hola! He de decir que este capítulo ha sido difícil. Cada vez qu intento cerrar la historia solo consigo abrirla aún más. Me ha encantado escribir la parte de Draco y Astoria y estoy pensando en hacer un one-shot escribiendo mejor redactada la escena (diálogo, miradas, gestos,...) y como Draco arregla o empeora las cosas con Astoria en esa charla que ha quedado pendiente. Todo depende de vosotros. Si queréis que lo haga, lo haré. Hasta el próximo capítulo,  
YAIZA ROSE MALFOY


	4. Surrealismo

¡Hola! Lamento el retraso, pero los exámenes finales de la ESO me estan robando tanto tiempo que apenas duermo 6 horas diarias. Por no hablar de mi falta de internet. Menos mal que inspiración no me ha faltado. En fin, ya dejo de hablar de mi vida y os dejo el capítulo. Es, sin duda, el más surrealista que he escrito jamás. De ahí su título. ¡Se me olvidaba! Gracias a todos los que me dejáis un review, sobre todo a Mandy Scorse que me deja uno en cada capítulo. ¡Eres lo máximo, chica! Y muchas gracias por las recomendaciones que recibo, siempre es bueno tener una idea de que es lo que al lector le gusta o no leer. Os agradecería que me siguiérais dejando vuestra opinión. Bueno, ahora sí que os dejo con el capi. Besos.

* * *

**_ SURRE_****_ALISMO_**

ACTUALMENTE: PASILLO DEL SÉPTIMO PISO

Rose no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Era sencillamente imposible. ¿Estaba soñando o se había trasladado a un universo paralelo? No tenía ni idea, pero estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo.

- Esto... Peeves... -Empezó a decirle dudosa.

El poltergeist, muy irritado por haber sido interrumpido, la miró con molestia.

-¿Esto es real? -Preguntó Rose sumamente confundida- ¿O es un sueño?

El travieso poltergeist separó sus manos de la Dama Gris con fastidio y le dijo:

-¿Quieres saber si esto es real? -Espetó cogiendo una armadura por los aires- ¡PUES TOMA REALIDAD! -Chilló lanzándole la armadura a la pelirroja.

Rose gritó con histeria y de un rápido giro a la derecha consiguió esquivarla por escasos centímetros.

-Está claro que aquí no se puede tener intimidad -Dijo la Dama Gris con molestia mientras miraba a Peeves con anhelo.

-Desde luego -Corroboró Peeves.

Acto seguido, los fantasmas se inclinaron y se diero un beso que revolucionaba las hormonas de solo verlo.

-Vamos, vida mía -Dijo Peeves con una galantería propia de un caballero del siglo pasado- Vayamos al baño de los prefectos a declararnos nuestro eterno amor de la forma mas bella y exquisita que existe.

La Dama Gris batió las pestañas con coquetería y aceptó una de las manos que le ofrecía el poltergeist.

-¿Cómo podría declinar una oferta así?- Respondió ella guiñando un ojo seductoramente.

Ambos se alejaron flotando entre risitas picaronas y comentarios subiditos de tono.

-Esto no es posible -Musitó Rose con incredulidad- Debe de ser una broma.

Antes de recuperarse del shock pasó algo aún más asombroso. Por el pasillo llegó corriendo un aterrorizado Albus que acabó escondiéndose detrás de ella.

-¡Sálvame, Rosie! -Suplicó el muchaco con el rostro demudado por el pánico y el más absoluto asombro- ¡El Barón Sanguinario quiere decapitarme como ha hecho con Nick Casi Decapitado!... Aunque ya no es Casi Decapitado -Reflexionó- ¿Cómo se hará llamar ahora? ¿Nick el Descabezado? Que va, suena fatal.

Rose iba a responder cuando oyó un tremendo grito precedido del golpeteo de los cascos de un caballo en el pulido suelo de la escuela. A los pocos segundos apareció el Barón Sanguinario gritando enloquecido que los iba a matar a todos. En su mano estaba sostenida la cabeza de Nick "Casi" Decapitado. Nick, a pesar de que tenía la cabeza separada del cuerpo, podía hablar. De hecho estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos lo orgulloso que estaba de haber sido decapitado de una vez por todas. La escena era, de por sí, sumamente bizarra.

El Barón Sanguinario miró a Albus y gritó:

-¡Os decapitaré! ¡Inclinaos ante mi poder, gusano mortal! ¡Pronto sentireis las llamas del infierno bajo el acero de mi noble espada!

El Barón Sanguinario, sin soltar la cabeza de Nick, espoleó su caballo y se dirigió hacia ellos con la espada en alto. Rose y Albus gritaron con toda su alma y empezaron a correr como si estuvieran escapando de la reencarnación de Jack el Destripador.

Llegaron hasta el Gran Comedor y se detuvieron aliviados al haber conseguido darle esquinazo al fantasma de Slytherin. Entraron dentro y se detuvieron el seco al ver algo que no sabían como explicar.

Era Mirtle La Llorona.

No estaba llorando.

Estaba riéndose con toda su alma mientras hacía un pase de modelos contoneando las caderas sobre la mesa de Griffindor en ropa interior.

¡Mirtle estaba contoneándose sin ningun pudor en lencería! ¡Por Merlín, en lencería! ¡Y estaba diciendo que había decidido ser modelo de lencería femenina y que desfilaría en la pasarela de Berlín con prendas de Cachemire!

Y no solo eso. Al fondo del Gran Comedor, al lado del la mesa de los profesores, el Fraile Gordo se había encadenado a una silla mientras vociferaba a todo pulmón que estaba en huelga de hambre y que no pararía hasta perder 80 kilos.

Rose se pasó una mano por los ojos, pero cuando los volvió a abrir nada había cambiado. Soltó una risa de incredulidad. ¿De verdad ella y Chang habían originado todo eso?

* * *

HACE DOS HORAS: AULA DE DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS

-Bien- Recitó el profesor- Hoy nos dedicaremos a hacer duelos progresivos. Un duelo progresivo es aquel en el que se empieza de manera suave con hechizos inofensivos subiendo paulatinamente el nivel hasta acabar lanzando hechizos más agresivos como "Bombarda" o "Flagellum". Como podéis imaginar, no se pueden usar maldiciones imperdonables. El uso de cualquiera de ellas le valdrá a un alunmo la expulsión inmediata e irrevocable de Hogwarts. ¿Alguna pregunta? -Todos negaron con la cabeza- Bien, haré las parejas.

Todos los alumnos formaron una fila y el profesor los nombraba al azar.

-Potter y Malfoy -Nombró el profesor- Zabinni y Weasley, Chang y...

-Disculpe profesor -Interrumpió Roxanne- Pero... ¿A qué Weasley se refiere?

El profesor miró a Rose, Lucy, Roxanne, y Louis y rodó los ojos fastidiado. Dominique estaba en la enfermería por un resfriado por lo que ella y Roxanne no podrían ponerse juntas en las clases hasat que le dieran el alta.

-A Louis Weasley -Megara se tensó y Louis sonrió con satisfacción- Me quitaré a los Weasley de encima. Tu y tú juntas -Dijo señalando a Roxanne y Lucy- Y tú -Señaló a Rose- Tu te pones con Chang.

Ambas contrincantes se miraron con un odio infinito.

-Bien, -Dijo el profesor con ironía- Soy un caballero así que las damas se enfrentarán primero. Chang y Weasley, empezad. Recordad, empezad de forma suave.

Ambas se situaron a veinte metros de distancia y todos los alumnos contuvieron el aliento. Ese duelo prometía ser legendario.

-¿Asustada, Weasley? -Preguntó Chang con malicia.

-Mas quisieras, cara de rata -Dijo Rose con suficiencia.

Chang conjuró un "Confundus" y Rose lo desvió con elegancia. Ella le lanzó un "Desmaius" y Chang lo repelió.

-Me aburro -Dijo la asiática fastidiada- Subiré el nivel. ¡Serpensortia!

Una gran víbora emergió de la varita de Chang pero Rose, lejos de ponerse nerviosa la hizo desaparecer con un simple "Evanesco".

-Esfuérzate más o te daré una paliza -La picó Rose- ¡Relashio!

Chang giró con rapidez esquivando el hechizo y la miró con furia.

-Como quieras -Siseo- ¡Everte Statum!

-¡Protego! -Rechazó Rose haciendo que el hechizo se desviara a una pared- ¡Incendio!

Chang gritó y echó a correr fuera del espacio recorrido por las llamas. Por suerte éstas no avanzaron.

-¡Te vas a enterar pirómana! -Le gritó Chang desquiciada- ¡Confringo!

Rose creó un escudo con su varita y el hechizo rebotó hacia Lia. Ésta se agachó y el hechizo acabó dejando un hueco en la pared. Rose aprovechó que Lia se había distraído y, apuntando al suelo, gritó:

-¡Deprimo!

El suelo que sostenía a Lía empezó a resquebrajarse sin control y la chica dió un gran salto para evitar caer a las mazmorras. Con la adrenadina y la furia elevada a niveles insospechados, la chica terminó por perder el control.

-¡Bombarda Máxima!

Rose abrió los ojos como platos y corrió para evitar que el hechizo le alcanzara. Tuvo que tirarse al suelo para evitar que los trozos de piedra de la pared que había sufrido el hechizo, le dieran en la cabeza.

Una humareda de polvo se levantó y los estudiantes empezaron a susurrar preocupados. Nadie veía a las chicas.

Scorpius sentía que le iba a dar un colapso nervioso y Albus no paraba de pasarse la mano por el pelo frenéticamente. Roxanne y Lucy se habían abrazado y Megara y Louis se miraban con preocupación.

Cuando el humo se disipó vieron a las chicas de pie mirándose fijamente amenazándose con la varita. La escena irradiaba tanta tensión que se podía cortar el aire con la varita. Todos los alumnos sufrieron una mezcla de alivio y preocupación al ver a las chicas intactas pero apuntándose fijamente.

-Voy a acabar con esto Chang -Dijo Rose amenazantemente- Te voy a dar tu merecido por intentar volarme la cabeza. ¡Sectusempra!

Lia Chang gritó y giró para evitar el impacto del hechizo, pero no fué lo suficientemente rápida y el hechizo le impactó en la pierna derecha. Rápidamente apareció un enorme corte vercical que empezó a sangrar sin control alguno. Para sorpresa de muchos (incluida Rose), Lia no se quejó y contraatacó con suma rapidez.

-¡Flagellum!

Rose conjuró un "Protego" pero el hechizo de Lia tenía tanta potencia que lo traspasó. La pelirroja sintió un escozor en el vientre y vió a través de su uniforme desgarrado como tenía la parte izquierda del abdomen inflamada, enrojecida y con pequeños cortes. Parecía que realmente la habían azotado.

Ambas chicas se miraron con rabia. Levantaron la varita y conjuraron el mismo hechizo a la vez.

-¡Expeliarmus!- Gritaron al unísono.

Ambos rayos rojos impactaron y se mantuvieron luchando por dominar al otro. Ninguna tenía ventaja sobre la otra. Llegó un momento en el que las varitas no pudieron soportar la fuerza y tenacidad que se requería para mantener el hechizo y ambos rayos rojos explotaron, inundando toda la estancia en oleadas de color carmesí. Pronto, la onda expansiva salió del aula.

-Eso ha sido asombroso -Dijo el profesor claramente impresionado- Solo espero que no suponga efectos secundarios a los habitantes del castillo. No es bueno exponerse a la radiación mágica -Miró a Rose y Lia e hizo una mueca de incorformidad- Id a la enfermería a que os curen eso. Los demás -Dijo volviéndose al resto de la clase- no quiero que luchéis como lo han hecho ellas. No me gustaría que se desatara la Tercera Guerra Mágica en mi aula.

Rose y Lia se encaminaron cabizbajas a la salida por el comentario del profesor.

-Weasley y Chang -Llamó el profesor.

Ambas se giraron y lo miraron interrogantes.

-No apruebo tales métodos medievales en mi clase. Tal falta de autocontrol me parece sumamente indigna de alumnas tan brillantes como dicen los demás profesores que sois. Sin embargo, habéis hecho un derroche de magia impresionante. La última vez que ví algo así fué en la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Por ello doy a Ravenclaw doscientos puntos.

Toda la clase ahogó un grito tanto de sorpresa como de ligera indignación. Doscientos puntos eran demasiados, incluso para lo que ellas habían hecho.

Rose y Lia murmuraron un suave gracias y salieron de la estancia mientras otro duelo estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

ACTUALMENTE: GRAN COMEDOR

-¿Cómo habéis podido originar todo esto por un hechizo amplificado? -Preguntó Albus sacando a la pelirroja de sus recuerdos.

-No lo sé, Albus. No tengo ni idea.

-Vaya -Dijo el chico con ironía- ¿Hay algo que no sabes? ¡Menuda novedad!

Rose alzó una ceja en una actitud muy a lo Malfoy. Pasar tiempo con Scorpius estaba haciendo mella en ella.

-No eres el más indicado para criticar, primito -Dijo Rose con sarcasmo- Si mal no recuerdo, te escondiste detrás de mi para que te salvara del Barón Sanguinario. Ahora entiendo porque no estás en Griffindor.

Albus se puso rojo.

-¡Pues tu deberías estar en Slytherin con esa lengua tan viperina que tienes!

Rose contó hasta cinco mentalmente para no estrangularlo.

-Mira Potter, estoy harta de tu actitud. Has dejado a una buena amiga mía de la manera más rastrera posible y arruinando una amistad de años con ella solo por un capricho. Te enfadas conmigo por defenderla de la arpía de tu... lo que sea que seáis Chang y tú, vienes a mi para que te salve de un fantasma chiflado, y ahora me dices esto. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto bipolar o se te han muerto las dos neuronas que tenías?

Albus que quedó pálido y con la boca completamente abierta.

-Yo solo quiero que me digas porque haces esto -Dijo Rose cediendo a su melancolía- Quiero que confíes en mí como lo hacías antes y que volvamos a ser inseparables.

Albus suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, desordenándoselo aún más.

-Hablaremos Rose. Cuando tenga tiempo, te lo explicaré todo -Miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vió a sus amigos- Disculpa tengo algo que hacer.

Para sorpresa de Rose, Albus la abrazó y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

-Te he echado de menos, pequeña pecosa sabelotodo.

Rose rió alegremente al ver que su primo la llamaba como solía hacer en la madriguera.

-Yo también te he extrañado, serpiente rastrera y malvada.

Ambos se fueron a sus respectivas mesas riendo a carcajadas.

* * *

ACTUALMENTE: SALA DE LOS MENESTERES

-Weasley, no se que te propones, pero para de hacer eso -Dijo Megara cerrando los ojos para no fijarse en las brillntes pupilas del chico.

-¿Hacer que? -Dijo el rubio haciéndose el inocente.

-¡Eso! -Chilló Megara sin abrir los ojos- Usas tus encantos veela para seducirme.

-¿Y que tiene de malo? -Preguntó curioso.

-Pues... no lo se. Pero no quiero que sigas con esto. Al principio estaba bien, era divertido coquetear contigo, pero ahora ya no siento nada de eso.

-¿Y que sientes? -Le susurró el lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Megara tragó saliva con dificultad pero siguió sin abrir los ojos.

-Miedo. Tengo miedo de que esto vaya a más.

-¿A más? ¿Te refieres a que terminemos acostándonos? -Dijo acariciando con sus labios los de ella.

Megara ahogó un suspiro y dió un paso atrás cortando todo el contacto. Abrió los ojos y lo miró con determinación.

-Si, Weasley. A eso me refiero. No voy a permitir que juegues conmigo de esa manera. Yo no soy el juguete sexual de nadie.

Louis resopló frustrado.

-Yo no te veo ni te veré jamás como un objeto -Dijo seriamente desactivando sus poderes veela para que ella pudiese concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo- Si no empecé a conquistarte antes fué por lealtad hacia mi primo Albus, pero si te digo a verdad, hace tiempo que me gustas. Por eso te fastidiaba en los partidos de Quidditch, era la única manera que se me ocurría de llamar tu atención. Pero ahora que estás soltera, no habrá nada ni nadie que me impida tenerte.

Louis se acercó a Megara y la empotró contra la pared. La chica jadeó e intentó apartarlo de ella sin éxito. El rubio empezó a lamer su cuello y a pegarle pequeños y juguetones mordiscos que encendieron rápidamente a la chica. Ella, completamente rendida a los encantos del chico, estiró su cuello para darle más acceso. El chico sonrió alegremente pero abandonó su cuello y se alejó de ella.

-Puedes "resistirte" -Remarcó con ironía- todo lo que quieras Zabinni, eso lo hará más interesante. Pero si hay algo por lo que destacan los Weasley es por su perseverancia. Ya lo verás con tus propios ojos.

Louis le sonrió y se fuñe a paso tranquilo hacia la puerta. Cuando hubo salido y dejó de escucharse el eco de sus pisadas contra el suelo, Megara suspiró y se peinó el flequillo con las manos temblorosas. Soltó un bufido de indignación.

-Me las pagarás Weasley -Siseó- Nadie obliga a Megara Zabinni a darse una ducha de agua fría y se queda recibir su merecido.

Sonrió pérfidamente ante la idea que acababa de cruzar su mente y se dirigió rumbo a las mazmorras a darse una ducha fría y buscar la falta más corta que hubiese en su armario.

* * *

ACTUALMENTE: GRAN COMEDOR

Rose se encontraba famélica. La carrera a vida o muerte que se había dado antes de desayunar le había abierto el apetito de manera bestial. Miró hacia donde usualmente se sentaba Roxanne pero como estaba muy ocupada besándose con Lyssander, decidió sentarse en otro sitio y dejarles algo de intimidad. Pronto, tuvo una idea. Solo esperaba que Scorpius no se enfadase.

-Hola -Dijo a Cormac y a Eddie- ¿Puedo sentarme con vosotros?

Ambos se miraron confundidos y asintieron. Rose se sentó y se sirvió un pedazo de pudin y puré de calabaza.

-Tendréis que disculparme -Dijo Eddie- Pero he quedado con Lia para explicarle como ver el futuro en una bola de cristal.

A Rose no le sorprendía. La asiática era una incompetente en Adivinación y Astronomía. Aún así, no pudo evitar alegrarse por lo bien que le venía que Eddie los dejara solos.

El chico se fué y Cormac miró a su plato muy avergonzado. Él y la pelirroja no habían vuelto a hablar desde la declaración que el chico le hizo en el Gran Comedor.

-Cormac -Llamó Rose.

El chico desvió la mirada de su plato y clavó sus ojos azules en Rose con incomodidad.

-Bueno, yo... -Empezó la pelirroja- Siento lo que pasó el otro día en el Gran Comedor.

-No fué culpa tuya- La cortó el- Me declaré públicamente dde la manera mas torpe que existe. Es normal que reaccionaras así. En cierto modo me lo merecía por haber tenido tan poco tacto.

-Eso no es cierto -Reprochó Rose- Hemos sido muy buenos amigos y hemos compartido muchos momentos juntos. Aunque haberte rechazado no ha sido lo peor -Dijo aflijida- Lo peor fué besarme con Scorpius al día siguiente delante de todo el Gran Comedor. No estuvo bien y quiero que sepas que siento mucho haberte herido.

Cormac suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente con gesto derrotado.

-Eso me hizo mucho daño Rose, no te lo voy a negar. Pero sé que en ese momento no pensabas en las consecuencias de tus actos. Estabas feliz y lo expresaste de esa manera. No soy nadie para reprocharte nada.

-Si que eres alguien -Contravino Rose- Eres mi amigo. Jamás he querido hacerte daño y lo siento por eso, pero quiero que sepas que yo te sigo considerando mi amigo. Me gustaría saber si tu... si aún quieres seguir siendo mi amigo.

Cormac sonrió y los ojos le brillaron con algo parecido a alivio y resignación.

-Malfoy es afortunado por haberte conseguido Rose -Dijo descolocándola por completo- Nunca he dejado de considerarte mi amiga.

Rose, emocionada, se lanó a sus brazos y lo abrazó sintiéndose profundamente aliviada. Cormac, a su vez, correspondió el gesto pero sintiendo una marea de emociones que lo aturdían.

Rose se separó de él y empezaron a comer charlando agradablemente. Cuando estaban terminando el postre, la directora se subió al estrado y, lánzándose un hechizo amplificador en la garganta, empezó a hablar:

-Como la mayoría de ustedes saben, hace dos horas, las alumnas Rose Weasley y Lia Chang, mantuvieron un duelo que se descontroló. Esa magia ha alterado a los fantasmas y ahora sufren cambios de personalidad alarmantes. Pueden incluso ser peligrosos. Por ello, se ha tomado una decisión extraordinaria. Se adelantará el toque de queda a las ocho de la tarde y se suspenderán las clases hasta nuevo aviso. Se formarán grupos de más de diez personas para bajar al Gran Comedor y se prohibe cualquier salida a Hogsmade, o cualquier lugar que esté fuera de Hogwarts. También quedan suspendidos los partidos de Quidditch y los entrenamientos y la biblioteca quedará cerrada hasta que pase todo este alboroto y encontremos una solución. Cualquier infracción a estas medidas será castigada con severidad.

El Gran Comedor, que se había mantenido en absoluto silencio, explotó en gritos furiosos ante el discurso dado por la directora.

-¿Que es esto? ¿Un colegio o una cárcel? -Gritó Rose completamente enfurecida.

-¿Que será lo siguiente, ir al baño cogidos de la mano? -Espetó Scorpius con ironía.

Alexander parecía desesperado.

-¡No es justo! ¡Necesito salir! ¡Tengo mis derechos! ¡Llamaré a mi abogado! ¿¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ MI ABOGADO!? -Exclamó el chico poniéndose de pie completamente rojo de ira.

-¡Mi padre se enterará de ésto! ¡Preparáos para la demanda que os va a caer! -Dijo Roxanne señalando enloquecida a la mesa de los profesores.

-¡Me declaro en huelga! ¡No haré ni un exámen hasta que me dejéis salir! -Dijo Lucy con decisión.

-¡No es justo! -Lloriqueó Lia- Si no puedo salir a Hogsmade... ¿Donde compraré el maquillaje? ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin maquillaje!

Los profesores miraron asombrados la masa enfurecida de alumnos que gritaban estupidez tras estupidez. Que mala era la adolescencia.

Megara y Louis entraron juntos al Gran Comedor y aprovecharon el caos para ocupar sus respectivos lugares sin llamar la atención. Tuvieron suerte ya que nadie los vió y tuvieron tiempo de arreglar su desarreglado uniforme.

-¡Llegas a tiempo! -Gritó Scorpius a Megara para hacerse oir por encima de toda esa tropa de alumnos enfurecidos- ¡Albus quiere hablar contigo y arreglar las cosas! ¡Quiere pedirte perdón para que volváis a ser amigos!

-¡No quiero hablar con él! -Gritó Megara- ¡No lo perdonaré ni aunque baje el mismísimo Merlín a obligarme!

Scorpius rodó los ojos pero no insistió. No iba a desgañitarse para nada. Conocía a Megara y estaba seguro de que no iba a cambiar de opinión ni aunque se pusiese de rodillas. Además, prefería guardar sus esfuerzos para hablar con Rose. ¿Por qué había abrazado al imbécil de McLaggen? ¡Y encima el descarado le correspondía! Mas le valía a Rose tener una buena explicación si no quería que McLaggen acabase en la enfermería por perder los dientes a puñetazos.

-¡Deja de fulminar a McLaggen con la mirada! ¡Pareces un asesino a sueldo! -Gritó Megara divertida- ¡¿Que te pasa?! ¡¿Estás celoso?!

"Maldita Megara y su sexto sentido" -Pensó el rubio hastiado.

-¡De eso nada! -Chilló Scorpius con suficiencia- ¡Un Malfoy no se pone celoso jamás!

-¡Ya, claro! -Gritó la morena rodando los ojos- ¡Eso es tan cierto como que yo soy tranquila, pacífica y predecible!

Scorpius sonrió ladinamente.

-¡La abstinencia te está haciendo perder la razón, vivorita!

-¡No me llames "vivorita", drácula albino! -Chilló Megara ofendida y roja de rabia.

Scorpius la miró de mala manera y, haciendo una mueca de desdén, volteó la cara y miró al estrado, donde McGonagall intentaba aplacar a la masa enfurecida de adolescentes.

-¡Ya esta bien! -Gritó Minerva superada por la situación- Si oigo una sola queja más, el equipo de profesores y yo nos reuniremos para cambiar la fecha todos vuestros exámenes para que sean la semana que viene. Incluyendo a los TIMOS y a los ÉXTASIS.

Súbitamente, se hizo el silencio en el Gran Comedor, pero eso no impidió que los alumnos mirasen con odio a la profesora.

-Mucho mejor -Dijo ella ignorando a posta las miradas que recibía- La hora de comer ha finalizado. Id a vuestras salas comunes.

* * *

Rose se levantó de su mesa hecha una furia y se encaminó dando grandes zancadas (aunque no por ello perdiendo la elegancia) a la salida. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, el hombro de Scorpius chocó con el suyo y notó como él metía y, rápidamente retiraba la mano del bolsillo de su falda.

Rose se dirigió a un pasillo y metió la mano en el bolsillo. No le sorprendió encontrar una nota. Ésta era bastante escueta.

_"Tenemos que hablar. Ven dentro de diez minutos a la Sala de los Menesteres. No llegues tarde"._

Rose se preocupó y, tomando pasillos secundarios para que no la pillaran los prefectos, llegó a la Sala de los Menesteres con total puntualidad. Se encontró la puerta entornada, así que entró y la cerró.

La habitación no la sorprendió. Era parecida a la que tenía Albus en la Madriguera. Papel de pared verde, cortinas verdes y muebles de madera en color caoba. Había una chimenea de marfil, una cama de matrimonio con dosel y un sofá de cuero. Scorpius se hallaba sentado en éste último mueble.

-Me alegro de que seas puntual. Esperar a alguien me pone de mal humor -Dijo Scorpius mirándola con finjido desinterés.

-Me pidiste puntualidad en la nota, así que he procurado tenerla. ¿Que quieres decirme? -Dijo Rose imitando su indiferencia.

Scorpius se enfureció ante la frialdad de ella y perdió su máscara de indiferencia. Se levantó de un salto del sofá y se colocó a pocos centímetros de ella.

-Quiero que me expliques que hacías abrazando a McLaggen.

Rose suspiró y, aunque por dentro estaba saltando de alegría por hacerle perder los papeles, siguió aparentando indiferencia.

-¿Por qué debo darte explicaciones? Que yo sepa, no nos debemos exclusividad. Tenemos una "relación" a la que no le hemos puesto nombre. Mientras no tenga seguridad y estabilidad con alguien, soy libre de hacer lo que me de la gana.

Scorpius, estaba a punto de vociferar como un loco cuando vió brillar los ojos de Rose con malignidad.

"Seré estúpido" -Pensó el rubio- "Esto es lo que quiere". "Muy bien Rose, vas a probar de tu propia medicina".

-No estoy seguro de querer ponerle nombre a esto que tenemos. Por ahora es divertido vivir con incertidumbre.

-Ah... -Dijo Rose ocultando su desilusión.

-Y me alegro de que digas que quieres vivir tu vida. Eso me da a entender que no eres celosa. Francamente, odio que me monten escenas de ese tipo. Es un alivio saber que podré hacer lo que quiera sin que te molestes -Dijo Scorpius sonriendo pérfidamente. Le encantaba molestar a la pelirroja. Seguía siendo uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

-¿Y que se supone que vas a hacer? -Dijo Rose con la voz temblorosa de indignación.

Scorpius sonrió seductoramente y Rose sintió como se le iba todo el aliento.

-Prefiero no decírtelo. No quiero pervertir tu inocente mente.

Rose rió falsa y exageradamente.

-¿Inocente? Te voy a dar inocencia, idiota -Dijo completamente furiosa ante la perspectiva de que él pudiese engañarla con otras.

Rose se acercó a él y lo empujó hasta tumbarlo en el sofá. Ella se subió a horcajadas encima de él y descendió para empezar a lamerle el cuello. Scorpius aprovechó que la falda de Rose se había levantado hasta sus caderas para acariciarle las piernas con total libertad. La pelirroja pasó su lengua por el lóbulo del chico y éste enloqueció mientras empezaba a mover las caderas para frotarse contra ella en un lento vaivén. El chico jadeó sin control alguno y Rose sonrió sabiendo que era su oportunidad de tenerlo para ella.

-Di que eres mío. Di que me perteneces -Dijo frotándose aún más contra él.

Scorpius gimió pero no dijo nada. Rose no se rindió y empezó a masajearle en cuello mientras le susurraba al oído:

-Dilo. Di que me perteneces. Que eres mío. Que no vas a engañarme.

Scorpius gimió más fuerte y respondió:

-Solo si tu lo dices primero. Quiero oírte decir que eres de mi propiedad -Dijo mirándola posesivamente.

-Lo soy -Aseguró ella- Soy tuya. Toda tuya.

-No quiero que toques a otros Rose -Dijo Scorpius recordando el abrazo que McLaggen y ella se habían dado.

-No lo haré si tú me prometes lo mismo -Dijo ella sin ceder más terreno.

-No lo haré. Solo tengo ojos para tí.

Rose sonrió con orgullo y volvió a intentarlo.

-Di que eres mío. Dilo Scorpius, quiero que lo digas -Dijo aumentando el vaivén.

-Lo soy -Dijo Scorpius desesperado por más contacto- Soy tuyo. Completamente tuyo. Y tú eres mía.

-¿Y que somos Scorpius? ¿Que relación tenemos? -Dijo ella coaccionándolo más.

Scorpius la miró a los ojos y salió de debajo de ella de un solo movimiento, dejando a ambos secretamente frustrados.

-Si no eres capaz de deducirlo con todo lo que acabamos de decirnos, no es mi problema. No esperes que te lo aclare porque no lo haré.

Rose sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya sé lo que somos, solo quería oírtelo decir. Tenía que intentarlo.

-Pues casi lo consigues, pecosa.

-Casi, rubio de bote.

Rose se levantó y se dirigió a la salida contoneando exageradamente las caderas, lo que hizo sonreir a Scorpius. Antes de irse le dijo:

-Puedes estar tranquilo. Cormac y yo nos abrazamos porque acabábamos de hacer las paces.

Rose salió y Scorpius ensanchó aún más su sonrisa. Una molestia en los pantalones opacó su buen humor y le hizo rodar los ojos con fastidio.

-Cualquier día vas a matarme Weasley.

**_YAIZA ROSE MALFOY_ **

* * *

Puede que estéis desilusionadas porque Scorpius no ha salido mucho en éste capítulo. Lo que ocurre es que he ambientado este capítulo en Rose porque la pobre tenía muchos frentes abiertos y tenía que empezar a solucionar alguno de sus problemas. Intentaré que en el próximo salga más el rubio. Espero que os haya gustado el cap. Yo no estoy del todo convencida con él. En fin, hasta pronto.


	5. Vísperas de Halloween

¡Hola! Este capitulo me ha costado menos escribirlo. Ya tenía claro desde hace tiempo lo que iba a pasar. Sigo sin dormir mucho pero por suerte solo me quedan dos semanas de exámenes. Espero salir viva al final y no convertirme en zombie por falta de sueño. Por cierto, muchas gracias por vuestros review, alertas y favoritos. Me motivan muchísimo. Os dedico el capítulo a todos los que me dejáis un review. Sois fantásticos. Bueno, pararé ya mi cursilería y os dejo con el capi. Un beso.

* * *

**_VÍSPERAS DE HALLOWEEN_**

**_PASILLO DEL SEGUNDO PISO_**

Una semana. Había pasado una semana desde que la profesora McGonagall había adoptado esas medidas tan drásticas pero, por suerte, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. A los profesores les costó descubrir el problema e incluso pidieron ayuda al cuadro de Severus Snape que se encontraba en el despacho de la directora. Según decían, era él quien había resuelto el enigma. Lo que ocurrió fué que la explosión de magia radioactiva de Rose y Lia traspasó el aura de los fantasmas, alterando su personalidad por completo. McGonagall y Slughorn habían solucionado el problema de manera secreta, pero los fantasmas recordaban lo que había pasado y habían adoptado actitudes diferentes. Rowena y Peeves se miraban a escondidas y, cuando sus miradas coincidían, volteaban la cabeza con recato y cada uno se iba por un pasillo diferente, no lo entendía puesto que se notaba a la legua que se gustaban. El Fraile Gordo estaba de un humor inmejorable porque, sorprendentemente, había perdido veinte kilos. ¡Incluso se le empezaba a vislumbrar el cuello! Nick el "Descabezado" flotaba por todo el castillo sosteniendo en un brazo su cabeza sonriente. No paraba de decir lo orgulloso y aliviado que se sentía de haber sido decapitado de una vez por todas. Mirtle había dejado el uniforme y el llanto de lado y ahora usaba vestidos de Dolce&Gabanna y tacones de aguja. Se había soltado el pelo y se había desecho de esas horribles gafas. El cambio había sido drástico pero debía admitir que estaba genial para estar muerta. El único que seguía actuando con normalidad era el Barón Sanguinario. Ya no iba por los pasillos atacando a los alumnos como si fuera la reencarnación fantasmal de Jack el Destripador, pero no parecía arrepentirse de nada, simplemente aceptaba lo que había pasado y, sabiendo que no era consciente de sus actos, no se culpaba.

La chica sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eventos pasados. Tenía que encontrar solución urgente a un problema que alteraba su presente, y quien sabe si también alteraría su futuro. Un problema rubio y con sangre veela. Un problema llamado Louis Weasley.

Maldito rubio encantador. ¿Por qué parecía tan decidido a seducirla? ¿Por qué ella en vez de cualquier otra? Megara no era tonta y sabía que los chicos la miraban de manera intensa. Más de una vez le habían propuesto hacer cosas que ruborizarían al mismísimo Marqués de Sade, pero no podía entender porque el rubio se había encaprichado de ella. Porque solo era un capricho, ¿Verdad?

Suspiró sin saber que pensar. Ese chico era todo un misterio. En cierto modo, le recordaba a Scorpius. Tenían el mismo tipo de cabello, la misma piel clara, la misma seguridad, la misma arrogancia,... la diferencia es que su amigo era refrescante, natural y coqueto con sus conquistas mientras Louis era intenso, posesivo y ardiente. Su actitud la desconcertaba. Ella era una serpiente fría y calculadora, no estaba acostumbrada a sentir esa fogosidad que se prendía en su cuerpo cuando él se le acercaba. Con Albus también se había sentido diferente. Con él había estado tranquila, protegida y mimada. Eran sentimientos dulces y sosegados, no intensos y arrebatadores. Ya no sabía que hacer. Ese rubio le había roto todos sus esquemas.

Megara dió un respingo. ¿Desde cuando pensaba tanto tiempo en un mismo chico?

La chica se tensó cuando vió al hombre que irrumpía en sus pensamientos al otro lado del pasillo. El chico la vió, sonrió con arrogancia y sensualidad y camino a paso firme hacia ella. Megara dió un respingo y, sin pararse a pensar sus acciones, dió media vuelta y empezó a andar rápidamente para alejarse del ravenclaw. Sin embargo, sus piernas la tracionaron y la llevaron al lugar al que menos quería ir.

La Sala de los Menesteres.

La chica se ruborizó al recordar su último encuentro con Louis. No había pasado nada más allá de unas caricias indiscretas y un par de palabras subidas de tono pero, ese encuentr fué el más intenso que habían tenido. No odía evitar temer estar a solas con él. Ella era intensa y apasionada en el fondo de su ser, algo que descubrió con Albus años atrás, no podía evitar sentir que ir más allá con el primo del moreno estaba mal, aunque fuese éste quien la había dejado.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Te trae recuerdos éste lugar, encanto?

Megara se giró sintiendo el corazón en la garganta para enfrentar a los ojos cristalinos de Louis. Se estremeció cuando le miró el cuello. Un chupetón azulado lo adornaba. Recordaba como se lo hizo hace unos días en la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Demasiados -Dijo la morena con astucia- He estado con infinidad de chicos aquí.

Louis torció la boca con desagrado pero se recompuso rápidamente.

-Ambos sabemos que yo soy el mejor de todos.

Megara rodó los ojos.

-Baja ese ego Weasley, me da miedo que acabe aplastándome.

Louis la miró pícaramente.

-Me gustaría que fuese mi cuerpo el que te aplastase, no mi ego. Pero tranquila, ya tendremos tiempo para eso.

Megara rió con sarcasmo.

-Lo estoy deseando. No puedo ni dormir por las noches de la expectación.

Louis se rió con frescura.

-Lo sé -Dijo con suficiencia- Pero no te preocupes, haré que cada segundo de espera haya merecido la pena.

Megara frunció el ceño con molestia.

-Eres un creido y un presuntuoso -Soltó elevando la cabeza con actitud orgullosa.

-Si, pero aún así te gusto -Replicó el rubio dejándola sin argumentos.

Megara boqueó como un pez fuera del agua ante la prepotencia del rubio. La había dejado, literalmente, sin habla. Nadie, ni sus padres, habían conseguido eso jamás.

Louis sonrió ampliamente y acortó la distancia que los separaba. Le cerró la boca a Megara y le acarició una mejilla con delicadeza.

-No tienes ni idea de todo lo que provocas en mí Zabinni. El día en que te lo demuestre -Sonrió con los ojos brillándole con lujuria- no volverás a querer separarte de mí en lo que te resta de vida.

Louis le dió un suave beso en los labios que la chica no respondió ya que se hallaba petrificada de la impresión e incredulidad.

-Ya nos veremos, encanto -Dijo Louis separándose de ella para dirigirse a clase.

Megara lo vió alejarse y suspiró. La cosas se le habían complicado.

* * *

**_CLASE DE ADIVINACIÓN_**

-Ahora mirad a través de la bola de cristal -Explicó la profesora Trelawne emocionada como una niña en vísperas de Navidad- Observad vuestro ojo interior y adivinaréis el futuro. Si os esforzáis, veréis cosas maravillosas e, incluso, podréis crear profecías. Lo que debéis hacer es...

-Me aburro -Le susurró Rose a Alexander- Esto es una idiotez.

-Yo lo encuantro interesante -Rose lo miró boquiabierta- ¿Te has parado a contar la cantidad de incoherencias que dice esa mujer en una clase? Yo voy por doscientas cincuenta y cuatro.

Rose se aguantó una carcajada. Y lo miró con complicidad mientras se mordía el labio inferior para no reírse.

Rose y Alexander eran geniales en esa clase, por lo que podían darse el lujo de no prestar atención. Todo se debía a que eran unos actores estupendos. Creaban, manipulaban e inventaban profecías. Cuando Alexander dijo que la señora Norris iba a morir aplastada por el gigante Growp y Rose profecitó que McGonagall iba a implantarse bottox en la cara, la profesora los aprobó rápidamente con un Extraordinario. Desde entonces, solo habían tenido que perfeccionar esa maravillosa técnica y el Extraordinario aparecía en sus calificaciones como premio a sus "esfuerzos". Tener imaginación era un trabajo muy duro.

-Bien, eso es todo. Querida señorita Weasley, ¿Podría intentar ver algo en la bola de cristal para que sus compañeros puedan ver una demostración práctica?

Toda la clase se volvió para mirarla y Rose se levantó hasta la mesita situada en el centro de la clase donde se hallaba la bola de cristal de la profesora. Tomó asiento y suspiró: Le incomodaba que la gente le prestase tanta atención.

Rose fingió que se concentraba y agudizó la vista hacia la bola. Nada, no veía nada. Tendría que echarle teatro otra vez si no quería quedarse sin su futuro y casi asegurado Extraordinario. No iba a echar por la borda tantos años de mentiras, y menos ahora que tendría que hacer sus ÉXTASIS en Junio.

-Está todo muy oscuro y difumindo, casi no veo nada -Dijo Rose aparentando estar preocupada mintras miraba fijamente la niebla que cubría la bola- ¡Ah, ya empieza a aclararse! Un momento... ¿Que es eso?

Todos los estudiantes la miraban con expectación contenida y más de uno pegó un respingo en su silla cuando Rose emitió un gritito.

-¡No puede ser! -Gritó la pelirroja con los ojos abiertos al máximo de su capacidad mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban por aguantarse la risa ante toda esa gran patraña.

-¿Que ves querida? ¿Que es lo que percibe tu ojo interior? -Preguntó la profesora extasiada.

Rose tuvo un arranque de inspiración y, levantando un dedo, la señaló mientras fingía que su miraba vagaba por otros lugares.

-¡Usted! -Gritó acusándola con la mirada perdida- ¡Cometerá un terrible error! ¡Un error que pagará muy caro! ¿No se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho? ¿No lo sabe? ¡Es horrible! ¡Es una catástrofe! ¡Lo pondrá todo en peligro!

La profesora se tropezó y tuvo que agarrarse a una silla para no tropezar. Todos miraban a la pelirroja con incredulidad. Alexander no podía creer lo buena que era Rose actuando y Scorpius no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de ella. Esa chica tendría que haber estado en Slytherin.

-¿Yo? -Preguntó la profesora estupefacta mientras se acomodaba sus gruesas gafas.

-¡Sí, usted! -Dijo la pelirroja con impetu- ¡No lo haga, por el amor de Merlín, no cometa semejante error!

-¿Que error? -Preguntó Trelawne con el corazón en la boca por la intriga.

Rose pestañeó repetidamente mientras dejaba caer la bola de cristal al suelo. Ésta, por suerte, no se rompió.

-¿Que ha ocurrido? -Preguntó la pelirroja finjiendo tener un desconocimiento total de la situación- ¿Que he dicho?

Todos ahogaron un grito ante semejante trola. No es que Rose mintiera mal, pero aquello era pasarse.

Trelawne la miró con los ojos brillantes y se acercó a ella. Cuando cortó toda distancia, hizo algo que dejó a todos los estudiantes y, sobre todo a Rose, en shock. La abrazó.

-Eres grande. Tu poder es enorme -Dijo la profesora emocionada- Serás una gran profeta.

-¿Yo? ¿Profeta? -Dijo Rose estupefacta

-Si -Dijo Trelawne asintiendo fervorosamente- Eres una bruja talentosa. Veo en tí a una chica con un futuro brillante.

La profesora la soltó lentamente y la miró seriamente.

-No te dejes ir. Por muy duro que sea tu camino, sigue transitándolo. Te aseguro que serás recompensada.

Rose la miró atónita y el timbre sonó. Pronto, todos estuvieron en el pasillo.

-¡Eso fué genial Rose! -Rió Alexander- En serio, te has pasado. Si los estudios te van mal, te aconsejo que estudies interpretación. Serías una gran actriz.

-Es que mi pequeña pecosa tiene mucho talento -Dijo Scorpius mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros para rodearla.

Rose se sonrojó pero no dijo nada. Le encantaba que su relación empezara a hacerse pública. Muchas personas los miraban con extrañeza pero, después de que Albus hubiese salido con Megara y ahora estuviese con Chang, nadie los rechazaba. Su primo había acabado con todos los prejuicios existentes. Lo que aún entristecía a Rose es que, a pesar de que su relación estaba más clara no había salido la palabra "novios" ni de casualidad. Era un tema espinoso que ambos temían abordar.

Alexander volvió a reir.

-¿Es que siempre tienes que encontrar un motivo para alardear? Esta vez te lo pasaré por alto porque es de Rose de quien hablamos.

Scorpius rodó los ojos fastidiado.

-Tu siempre tan sincero, Alex. ¿Como es que no te has ido a babear por tu novia? Me sorprende que sigas aquí. Parecéis siameses.

Alex chasqueó la lengua divertido.

-Envidioso.

-¿Yo? Jamás. Teniendo a Rose no necesito a nadie más.

Rose se sonrojó al oir esas palabras salir de los labios del rubio. Era evidente que, en otra situacion no las habría dicho jamás. Supo que Alexander lo había hecho a posta para que, indirectamente, se sincerara con ella.

Scorpius sabía que había dicho algo importante pero no se arrepentía, en absoluto. Se sentía liberado.

-Mas te vale -Dijo el castaño muy serio- Porque si la cagas, mi ojo interior augura que te moleré el culo a patadas.

Los tres rieron y se encaminaron al Gran Comedor de un humor inmejorable.

* * *

**_GRAN COMEDOR_**

Rose se sentó en su mesa al lado de Roxanne. Victoire aún estaba enferma y Louis estaba desaparecido en combate.

-¿Has visto a Louis? Últimamente lo veo muy poco.

-No, no lo he visto -Dijo la morena furiosa- Y créeme, si quiere seguir jactándose de tener testículos, es mejor que no aparezca.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Rose con cautela. Roxanne enfadada era como una bomba nuclear: Explotaba y lo arrasaba todo a su paso. No le apetecía en absoluto que la morena pagase sus frustraciones con ella.

-¿Que por qué? -Preguntó echando chispas por los ojos- Yo te diré porque. Ese desagradecido esta tan ocupado cautivando a incautas que no ha tenido tiempo de visitar a su enferma y agraviada hermana. Me da pena Dominique. Está muy triste porque su hermano pasa de ella por asuntos de faldas. Incluso ha dicho que preferiría que Fred o Hugo fuesen sus hermanos en vez de él. Está terriblemente dolida.

Rose bajó la mirada con culpabilidad.

-Lo cierto es que yo tampoco la he visitado.

Roxanne se dulcificó al hablarle.

-Ella no te culpa Rose. Sabe que estás muy liada con los estudios, tu nueva relación, con tu padre,...

-Eso no es excusa. Iré a verla esta misma tarde -Dijo la pelirroja decidida.

-Me parece bien. Así puedes ponerla al día con tu romance. Dice que lo tuyo con Malfoy es mejor que la telenovela esa de "Pasión de Gavilanes".

Rose rió y se calló la réplica que tenía prevista en cuanto vió que McGonagall se dirigía al estrado. Después de la última vez, los alumnos prestaban mucha atención a sus discursos.

-Queridos alumnos -Todos rodaron los ojos con fastidio- Como ya sabéis, se ha resuelto el incidente ocurrido con los fantasmas. Podréis recurperar vuestra actividad normal de inmediato. Sin embargo, creo que debo compensaros por haber paralizado vuestro régimen de estudio, deporte,... Por eso, este año se organizará un baile en Halloween, el cual se dará después de la cena, a media noche.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a susurrar con alegria.

-Es un baile de disfraces por lo que sería conveniente no ir en uniforme. El disfraz no tiene porque ser de Halloween o dar miedo, es totalmente opcional. Comenzará a las ocho y cada curso tendrá un toque de queda de acuerdo a su edad. Los alumnos de séptimo curso podrán quedarse al amanecer ya que el día siguiente es Sábado y no hay clases. Bueno, eso es todo.

McGonagall se bajó del estrado y salió del Gran Comedor. Rose y Roxanne se miraron cómplices al prever lo contenta que se pondría Dominique si podía ir al baile.

-¿Un baile? ¡Genial! ¡Asi podré acercarme a todas las chicas que quiera con la excusa de invitarlas a un baile -Dijo Louis con un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

Rose dió un salto y se llevó la mano al pecho.

-¡Por Merlín, Louis, me has dado un susto de muerte! ¿Donde estabas?

-Por ahí -Dijo el rubio con indiferencia- He estado ocupado.

Rose miró a Roxanne con preocupación. La morena temblaba de rabia.

-Roxy -Empezó Rose con expresión preocupada- Cálmate.

-¿Que me calme? ¡¿Que me calme?! -Chilló Roxanne levantándose de su asiento y señalando a Louis con ademán acusador- ¡No me pidas que me calme! ¡Este imbécil se merece que le dé una buena patada en el culo!

Todo el Gran Comedor rió y empezó a prestar plena atención al trio de Weasleys.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? -Preguntó Louis con sarcasmo no fingido- ¿Estás con la regla? ¿No has sacado un Extraordinario en algún exámen?

Roxanne levantó una mano para abofetearlo pero Rose, como buscadora de Ravenclaw, tenía unos reflejos excelentes y pudo cogerla del brazo a tiempo. Louis miró a la mulata con rabia.

-¿Cual es tu problema estúpida? -Chilló el chico rojo de furia- ¡Estás loca!

-¡Yo no estoy loca, estoy furiosa! -Gritó Roxanne enervada por la actitud de Louis- ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque tu hermana está hecha una mierda porque no vas a verla a la enfermería! ¡Para tí es más importante acostarte con toda la población femenina de Hogwarts que visitar a tu pobre hermana cuando está enferma! ¿Sabes lo mal que se siente? ¿Lo sabes? ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú solo piensas en tí y no te importan los demás!

Roxanne liberó su brazo del agarre de Rose y le espetó muy dolida a Louis:

-Me voy a verla y darle el apoyo que tú no vas a darle. Prefiero hacer algo bueno con mi tiempo a perderlo hablando con un caso perdido como tú.

Roxanne se irguió muy digna y salió del Garn Comedor dando grandes zancadas. Rose suspiró apesadumbrada.

-Mierda -Dijo Louis apretando los puños.

Todos en el Gran Comedor empezaron a murmurar, pero bastó una sola mirada amenazante de Rose para que cada uno volviese a sus asuntos.

-Sé que Roxanne se ha pasado -Empezó Rose- Pero te lo has ganado a pulso.

-¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que tiene razón -Dijo el chico arrepentido- Ni siquiera sabía que Dominique estaba en la enfermería.

Rose cerró los ojos y se tragó un insulto hacia el rubio. Ese no era el momento pera reprenderlo.

-¿Que te ha mantenido tan ocupado como para no darte cuenta de que tu hermana no iba a clase o comía con nosotros? Bueno, últimamente tu tampoco pasabas mucho tiempo con nosotros.

Louis bajó la mirada y se sonrojó. Rose agudizó la mirada.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el chupetón que tienes en el cuello? -Preguntó la pelirroja a bocajarro.

Louis abrió los ojos al máximo y Rose empezó a enfadarse.

-Así que Roxy tenía razón. Pasas de nosotros por...

-No es lo que crees -La cortó Louis sabiendo que se avecinaba una buena discusion si no aclaraba las cosas- Yo... para mí ella no es una más. Es especial. Muy especial.

Rose lo miró boquiabierta.

-¿La quieres?

-No lo sé -Susurró Louis bajando la mirada con inusitada timedez- Pero si sé que siento algo por ella. Algo muy intenso que no para de crecer.

-¿Quien es? Preguntó Rose empezando a temerse algo malo.

Louis la miró suplicante.

-No puedo decírtelo. Por favor, entiéndelo.

Rose asintió con firmenza.

-Tiene que ser un amor difícil. Siempre te pavoneas de tus conquistas y si no muestras a ésta es que o no es correcto, o es muy sorprendente. Solo espero que sepas lo que haces.

Louis la miró atentamente. Así era Rose: Analizaba cualquier situación al milímetro y sacaba conclusiones precisas y correctas que caían en su oyente con el peso de un yunque.

-Lo sé.

-Bien, en ese caso me voy. Dale recuerdos a tu hermana de mi parte cuando vayas a visitarla. Usare toda la tarde para prepararme para el baile.

Louis la miró y asintió sabiendo que Rose confiaba en que él fuera a visitar a Domonique. Se sintió aliviado. Siempre era bueno saber que alguien no te daba por perdido.

-Iré a verla en cuanto le diga algo a la morena que me vuelve loco.

Rose le guiñó un ojo y salió del Gran Comedor.

* * *

**_ PASILLO DEL SÉPTIMO PISO_**

Albus no soportaba darle vueltas al mismo asunto durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, era eso lo que estaba haciendo desde hace una semana. ¿Como debía disculparse con Megara? ¿Que postura debía tomar? La incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

Había tomado la decisión el día siguente a su ruptura con ella. La añoraba. Era una persona estupenda. Tal vez era frívola, fría e hiriente, pero era leal, sensata, inteligente y poseía un sentido del humor impecable.

La extrañaba. Su amistad era muy importante para él. ¿Cómo debía hacérselo saber?

De pronto, oyó susurros cerca de la bifurcación que daba a la Sala de los Menesteres. Albus rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Por Merlín, otra parejita no.

Ya bastante había visto a McMillan y Parkinson el año pasado. Jamás olvidaría la vez en que pilló a Ágatha cubriéndose con los boxers del chico. La escena fué estremecedora. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

-Louis, basta. Tengo que hablar con Scorpius y convencerlo de invitar formalmente a Rose al baile.

Albus se detuvo en seco al oir esa voz femenina hablar con su primo. Por algún motivo le resultaba familiar. ¿Era esa la chica que hacía que Louis se desconectara del mundo? Sin duda quería verla. Se moría de curiosidad por conocer el rostro de la chica que hacía temblar las convicciones de Louis. Porque desde hace varios días, no lo veía por los pasillos agarrando de la cintura a alguna chica. A ésta le era fiel y eso significaba mucho en alguien tan promiscuo como él.

-Vamos encanto, solo un ratito. Puedes hablar con él luego.

Louis agarró de la cintura a Megara y la empotró contra la pared. Acto seguido, hundió su lengua en la boca de ella. El tiempo parecía detenerse para ellos. En esos momentos solo existían los besos, los abrazos, las caricias, los gemidos, los mordiscos, el placer. El otro y lo que les hacía sentir.

Así los encontró Albus, abrazados, enlazados, extasiados y suspirando mutuamente por el otro. El slytherin sintió como la vista se le empañaba por las lágrimas que contenían sus ojos y apretó los puños. Su corazón latía desbocado, la sangre le bullía como si fuera lava y un ácido corrosivo que provenía del centro de su estómago le quemó la boca.

Celos.

Albus retrocedió tambaleándose y retrocedió hasta su Sala Común. Sin embargo, se detuvo poco después de iniciar su marcha y se sentó en el suelo mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba en espasmos.

Lloraba.

Por ella.

Porque la había perdido y había comprendido al verla en los brazos de su primo que la quería. Como no había querido a nadie. Todo estaba claro. Lia había sido solo un capricho.

Derrotado, lloró su derrota al convencerse de que ella no volvería a ser suya. Jamás podría arrebatársela a su primo. Por mucho que ahora lo odiara.

Sonrió con sarcasmo.

"Así que los Potter también pueden perder" -Pensó.

Sonrió con autodesprecio y se levantó intentando recuperar su dignidad. ¿Ella ya no lo quería? Estupendo. Él tampoco iba a perder el tiempo.

Ya era hora de intimar con su capricho.

Con ésta idea en mente, se dirigió al baño de los prefectos, donde sabía que estaría Lia. Había perdido, pero disfrutaría todo lo posible su derrota.

* * *

¡Giran las tornas! ¡Ahora es Albus quien sufre! Y ahora conocéis un poquito más a Louis. En serio, ese chico me vuelve loca... ¡Y eso que lo escribo yo! Rose y Scorpius van aclarando poco a poco su relación y aunque en este capi no han salido mucho juntos, en el próximo me aseguraré de que tengan su momento. Y Lia... ya veré que hago con ella. En el fondo me da un poco de pena. Bueno, intentaré no tardar mucho en publicar el próximo. ¡Besos a todos!  
** _YAIZA__ ROSE MALFOY_**


	6. Preparativos

¡Hola! ¡Siento el retraso, de verdad! Pero no ha sido culpa mía. Mi madre me ha castigado sin salir y en casa no tengo Internet, así que podréis imaginaros el resto. Ésto lo estoy publicando desde la biblioteca. Gracias a todo el tiempo libre que he tenido voy a publicar dos capis más ahora mismo. Bueno, el capi anterior fué cortito pero muy intenso, éste es más largo pero un poco más tranquilo. En realidad, este capi es de transición, es en el siguiente donde pasará "lo fuerte". Un beso a todos los que leéis a historia, independientemente de si comentáis o no. Por cierto, leed la nota al final del capi. Puede que os interese.

* * *

_**PREPARATIVOS**_

_**LECHUCERÍA**_

Todo era un caos. Estudiantes frenéticos se habían aglomerado en la lechucería para enviar cartas urgentes a sus familiares para que los salvaran de la catástrofe.

Scorpius sonrió divertido.

-Todo este alboroto por la fiesta de Halloween -pensó.

El ambiente era agobiante. Centenas de estudiantes entraban y salían de la lechucería cuando ésta tenía el espacio suficiete para unas veinte personas. Pero claro, ponte a decirle eso a una manada de adolescentes desesperados y quisquillosos.

A lo lejos vió a sus amigos abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre con dificultad. Tenían cara de querer morder a alguien.

Scorpius sonrió abiertamente. Él ya había mandado su carta de madrugada y había recibido su traje esta mañana. Tuvo que esquivar a Peeves, a Filch y a su irritante gata para poder enviar la dichosa carta desde la lechucería. Simplemente seguía allí porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y le apetecía matar el tiempo viendo a los alumnos aplastarse mutuamente. Era entretenido.

-Quien diría que ésto es culpa de los fantasmas -Susurró el rubio hundiéndose en sus recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche de ayer.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

Todos los estudiantes estaban cenando tranquilamente charlando entre ellos. El clima era agradable debido a la inminente fiesta de Halloween que se daría el día siguiente. Nadie hablaba de otra cosa.

La profesora McGonagall se subió al estrado y todos los alumnos dejaron de hablar simultaneamente. Habían aprendido a temer a los discursos de la directora.

-Como ya sabréis -Comenzó McGonagall- El tema de la fiesta de Halloween era libre, sin embargo, los profesores hemos estado hablando y hemos llegado a una conclusión: Como los fantasmas no lo han pasado muy bien últimamente, queremos que vayan al baile con vosotros.

Los alumnos se miraron entre sí extrañados pero no disgustados. La idea no les parecía mal.

-Pero, solo accederán con una condición, y esa es poder elegir de que tratará la fiesta.

McGonagall levantó un brazo y los fantasmas llegaron flotando de todas partes. Se colocaron formando una fila delante de la directora.

-Bien -Dijo McGonagall- Exponed vuestras ideas.

-Yo voto por una super fiesta con DJs, espuma, alcohol, barra libre y sin límite de horarios -Dijo Peeves.

Los alumnos se quedaron con la boca abierta un segundo y luego empezaron a vitorearlo. La profesora McGonagall los miró escandalizada mientras imponía silencio.

-He pensado en que estaría bien que fuera una reunión social de lujo, es decir, con vestidos de etiqueta, dinero, cocteles, música ambiental. Vamos, una fiesta con estilo.

Solo las amigas de Chang aplaudieron la idea de Myrtle "La Estilosa".

-Pues yo voto por un banquete en el que haya de todo -Dijo el Fraile Gordo zampándose un muslito de pollo.

Solo aplaudieron Lisa y Julius Goyle.

-Eso es ridículo -Dijo el Barón Sanguinario despreciando la idea del Fraile Gordo- Yo voto por suspender la fiesta y hacer torneos de justa.

La mitad de la mesa de Griffindor aplaudió apoyando totalmente la idea del fantasma.

-Y pensar que fué un Slytherin -Murmuró un griffindoriano.

-Pues yo voto por la tradicional fiesta de Halloween pero que los alumnos solo se disfracen de gente decapitada -Dijo Nick "El Descabezado".

Nadie aplaudió.

-¿Y tú Rowena? -Preguntó la profesora a la fantasma al ver que ésta no decía nada.

Ella levantó la mirada con timidez... Se notaba que estaba incómoda por estar al lado de Peeves y, encima, tener que hablar en público.

-Bueno, yo... -Dudó un poco pero alzó la voz- Una vez, mi madre me llevaba a bailes en nuestra época. Era la década de 1780. Era todo precioso. Los vestidos femeninos eran largos, escotados y ampulosos y los hombres vestían con elegancia sus trajes militares o de gala. Había una música suave, tal vez era un vals, pero recuerdo que te invitaba a deslizarte por la pista. También había copas de champán y una sección de fumadores. Esas fiestas eran muy importantes a la par que divertidas.

-¿Por qué eran importantes? -Preguntó Rose fascinada con el relato.

Rowena la miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Esas fiestas eran, ante todo, eventos sociales en los que había que promocionarse. Solo iba la alta aristocracia y tus modales debían ser exquisitos si querías encajar. Era común que te prometieran en matrimonio en la fiesta si te hubieses desenvuelto bien en ella. Era la ocasión perfecta de estrechar lazos y formar alianzas para hacer prosperar tus negocios. En resumen, en esas fiestas, se elegía tu futuro y el poder que ejercías sobre los demás.

Todos los alumnos estaban boquiabiertos con la historia. Por primera vez, esa materia no resultaba tediosa o aburrida.

-Por favor -Imploró una Hufflepuff poniéndose de pie- Sustituye a Binns. Seguro que contigo aprobaría.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas pero se callaron cuando la fantasma volvió a hablar.

-Me gustaría volver a presenciar una fiesta como a las que acudí en mi juventud.

-Bien, ¿Quien apoya la idea? -Preguntó la Directora.

-¿Se cambiará la fecha de la fiesta para que podamos tener tiempo de prepararnos con todo lo necesario? -Preguntó Chang astutamente.

-No, no disponemos de tiempo. La fiesta se hará mañana o no se hará.

-Esto es una locura -Dijo Rose en voz alta para que todos la oyeran- Pero yo voto a favor de la fiesta aristocrática de Rowena.

Acto seguido levantó su mano. Los estudiantes sabían que todo sería una locura y que las siguentes horas serían horriblemente estresantes para encontrar un atuendo adecuado.

No obstante, todos la imitaron.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

_**SALA DE LOS MENESTERES**_

-¡Rose, no has podido tener una idea mejor! -Exclamó una recuperada Dominique mientras cogía de un estante un vestido blanco.

La pelirroja sonrió.

-Ha sido ingenioso -Dijo orgullosa de si misma- Supe que nuestros familiares no podrían enviarnos los vestidos tan pronto, asi que me dije: ¿No seria estupendo tener un gran centro comercial en el colegio donde podamos comprar atuendos tan especiales? Y supe que lo teníamos.

-¡Es genial! ¡Hasta hay probadores! -Exclamó Lucy- En serio, conventir la Sala de los Menesteres en una boutique antigua para chicas ha sido genial.

-Lo que no se es como cabemos todas -Exclamó Megara señalando a todo el alumnado femenino que se encontraba en la sala.

-Lo he ampliado -Dijo Rose- Le pedí a la sala que aumentara su tamaño para que cupiésemos todas. Incluso sobra espacio.

-¿Que os parece? -Dijo Roxanne apareciendo con un vestido rojo fuego con incrustaciones de diamantes y escote de hombros caídos.

-Me parece que vas a hacerte muy popular entre la población masculina esta noche -Dijo Lily con sarcasmo.

-Pues mira quien habla -Dijo Roxanne señalando el vestido que llevaba la pequeña de los Potter. Era rosa fucsia, con un generoso escote cuadrado y mangas hasta el codo.

-Envidiosa -Chinchó Lily sacándole la lengua a la morena.

-¿Os gusta este perfume? -Dijo Megara apareciendo con un frasquito rosa en la mano.

Rose lo olió y le dió su aprobación.

-¿Hay perfumería también? -Dijo Dominique asombrada.

-Pues claro -Dijo Rose con suficiencia- En la sección oeste está la zapatería, en el norte están los bolsos, en el este los complementos y joyas y en ésta los vestidos.

-¿Hay sección para el maquillaje? -Preguntó Lily.

-Está enfrente de la perfumería -Dijo Megara- Quise entrar pero había una cola enorme.

-¿Nos falta algo por comprar? -Preguntó Dominique mirando la montaña de bolsas que llevaban en las manos.

-No, creo que hemos terminado -Dijo Roxanne- Un momento, ¿Y tu vestido Rose?

-Lo he reservado. Volveré luego a por él.

-Bien, en ese caso... ¡A prepararnos! -Dijo Dominique con entusiasmo.

-¡Espera! -Chilló Rose- ¡Tienes que pagar tus compras!

-¿En serio? -Preguntó Dominique asombrada- Vaya, esto es más parecido de lo que pensé a una tienda de moda auténtica. ¿Donde están las cajas?

-En el centro -Dijo Lucy- Hay una cola gigantesca.

-Puff... odio esperar -Dijo Megara haciendo un mohín.

-¿Y quien es el cajero? -Volvió a preguntar Dominique, curiosa.

-Cormac -Dijo Rose- Necesita el dinero para comprarse una escoba. Scorpius se la rompió cuando me invitó al baile delante de él.

-¿Cormac te invitó delante de Malfoy? -Dijo Lily asombrada- Vaya, tiene agallas para ser un Ravenclaw.

-Lo hizo de broma -Dijo Rose aguantándose la risa- Pero a Scorpius no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Me lo imagino. Malfoy parece ser un chico muy posesivo -Dijo Roxanne.

-Lo es, te lo aseguro -Dijo Megara- Una vez me encerró en mi habitación para que no pudiese acudir a una cita con McMillan. Dijo que ese chico estaba por debajo de mí y que no permitiría que su "hermanita pequeña" se corrompiese de esa forma.

-Guau -Dijo Dominique asombrada- A eso llamo yo ser territorial.

Todas estallaron en carcajadas mientras se ponían en la enorme cola.

-Un segundo -Dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño- ¿Saliste con McMillan?

-Solo fué una vez -Dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros- Y lo hice porque tenía fama de besar bien.

-¿Y besa bien? -Preguntó Lily con una sonrisilla pícara.

-Ya lo creo -Dijo Megara sonriendo ladinamente.

-Hey, ¿Esa no es Chang? -Dijo Lucy señalando a la asiática.

-Si, es ella -Dijo Roxanne- ¿Por qué anda así? Es como si abriese las piernas más de lo normal...

Rose agudizó la mirada y vió que su prima tenía razón. La ravenclaw andaba de forma extraña, aunque era algo casi imperceptible para suerte de la chica. Sin embargo, a Rose no se le escapó el detalle de que la chica tenía ojeras y una pequeña señal en el cuello. Su mente empezó a encajar las piezas con rapidez y llegó a una conclusión que le quitó todo su buen humor de golpe. Albus era un estúpido hormonal.

-¿Te pasa algo? -Preguntó Megara al ver el radical cambio de expresión de la pelirroja.

Rose la miró con tristeza pero no dijo nada. Después de que lo que había pasado entre su primo y la morena, no tenía corazón como para decirle algo así. Era mejor callarse y no hacerle daño a su amiga. Aunque no pensaba callarse con Albus. En absoluto.

El moreno ya podía empezar a rezar.

* * *

_**SALA COMÚN DE SLYTHERIN**_

-¿Que vais a poneros? -Preguntó Alexander.

-Yo un traje militar que perteneció a mi tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-abuelo -Dijo Scorpius- Menos mal que mi padre mandó que me lo trajeran.

-Pues yo voy a usar la túnica de gala que usó mi padre en el torneo de los "4" magos -Dijo Albus arrugando la nariz con disgusto.

-¿No son esas las que van con pajarita? -Preguntó Scorpius aguantándose la risa.

-Si -Dijo Albus con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Vas a parecer un camarero! Mejor no te la pongas -Dijo Alexander haciendo esfuerzos por no reir ante la cara de disgusto de su amigo.

-¿Quieres un consejo? -Albus asintió- No te pongas la cosa esa y desabróchate dos botones de la camisa. Eso te hará parecer... normal.

-Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso rubio de bote -Dijo Albus imitando la voz de Rose.

-¿Que vas a usar tú? -Preguntó Scorpius a Alexander mientras ignoraba olímpicamente el comentario del moreno.

Alexander sonrió con vanidad.

-Un traje muggle italiano creado por un diseñador famoso. Se llama Amaini.

-Armani, se llama Armani -Corrigió Scorpius adoptando el tonillo sabelotodo de Rose- Y en realidad, ese es su apellido. Lo sé porque mi padre hace negocios con él.

-Da igual, lo que importa es que el traje es bueno. Mi padre se ha desentendido de mandarme uno antiguo y solo encontré una tienda del diseñador... Armai... Ama... como quiera que se llame, al lado de la tienda de Madame Malkin. Bueno, al menos iré bien vestido. Ya veréis la cara que pone Lucy cuando me lo vea puesto -Dijo soñador.

-Puf -Se quejó Scorpius- Hay demasiado amor en el aire.

-Cierto, tu despides oleadas de amor por mi prima -Apuntilló Albus.

-Por Merlín, yo nunca me volveré tan patético como éste -Dijo señalando a Alexander- Aún conservo mi dignidad.

-Lo que no vas a conservar son tus testículos si vuelves a hablar de mi en esos términos -Dijo Alexander señalándolo amenazantemente.

Scorpius alzó una ceja con prepotencia y se dirigió a Albus.

-Hemos notado que anoche no dormiste en tu cama. Hemos extrañado tus ronquidos -Ironizó el rubio- Y por mucho que intentes cubrirte eso -Dijo al ver como Albus se subía el cuello de la camisa- Ya he visto el enorme chupetón que intentas ocultar, así que deja de intentar engañarnos porque lo haces de pena.

Albus resopló y se bajó el cuello de la camisa dejando ver un enorme chupetón azulado.

-¡Por Merlín! -Exclamó Alex- Tu si que sabes aprovechar el tiempo.

-¿A que incauta has engatusado ahora? -Preguntó Scorpius rodando los ojos mientras se colocaba la chaqueta del traje.

-A mi novia -Dijo Albus poniéndose en guardia.

-¿A Chang? Vaya, discúlpame. Creía que te iba el rollo de serle infiel a tus novias -Dijo el rubio endureciendo su mirada al recordar a Megara.

-He madurado -Dijo Albus con aparente indiferencia- Y estoy harto de que siempre saques el tema de Zabinni.

-Lo saco porque te has portado como un cerdo con ella -Dijo Scorpius enfrentándolo abiertamente- Soy tu amigo y te considero como un hermano, pero no me pidas que te apoye en esto. Bastante he hecho con no partirte la cara a puñetazos.

-Scorpius tiene razón, Albus -Dijo Alexander tratando de calmar la situación al ver que el moreno apretaba los puños y se ponía rojo de rabia- Ni siquiera le has pedido perdón a Megara.

-¿Perdón? -Repitió Albus incrédulo mientras la rabia lo consumía- ¡¿Perdón?! ¡¿Acaso me ha pedido perdón ella por liarse con mi primo?!

-¡¿Qué?! -Gritaron Scorpius y Alexander a la vez abriendo los ojos completamente.

-Los ví ayer en la entrada de la Sala de los Menesteres -Dijo Albus rabioso.

-Eso es imposible -Dijo Scorpius pasándose una mano por el pelo con incredulidad- Te has confundido.

-Los ví -Dijo Albus cerrando los puños ante el nítido recuerdo que lo asaltó- ¿Por qué no dejas de regañarme y hablas con tu amiguita para que te explique por qué te ha mentido? Menuda ironía, al final ella no es mejor amiga que yo ¿No?

-Cállate -Dijo Scorpius- La razón por la que no te parto la cara ahora mismo es porque eres como un hermano para mí, pero si sigues tentado a la suerte, pasaré nuestra amistad por alto. Y me alegro de que haya dejado de pensar en tí. Le hiciste mucho daño y ya era hora de que pasara página -Dijo Scorpius devolviéndole sin piedad a su amigo el veneno que éste le había lanzado.

-No te preocupes Albus -Dijo Alexander en tono conciliador- Trataremos de hablar con ella, ¿Verdad Scorp?

-Desde luego -Dijo el rubio con la mandíbula tensa.

-Bueno -Dijo Albus guardando la pajarita en una caja y desabrochándose dos botones de la camisa tal y como Scorpius le había aconsejado- Me voy a esperar a mi novia.

El moreno salió de la Sala Común de Slytherin dando un portazo.

-Se está haciendo daño -Dijo el castaño preocupado.

-No, se está autodestruyendo -Dijo Scorpius sintiéndose impotente- Y lo peor es que lo sabe.

-¿Por qué no intenta arreglar las cosas? -Dijo Alexander con frustración.

-Porque sabe que la ha cagado y quiere castigarse por ello para dejar de sentirse culpable, pero su penitencia está empezando a ser demasiado grande -El rubio rió con ironía- Al final ha resultado ser un Potter de los pies a la cabeza.

* * *

_**ENTRADA DEL GRAN COMEDOR**_

Louis hace rato que esperaba a sus primas y a su hermana. Había quedado con Dominique en que iría con ella a la fiesta para compensar su falta de atención con ella. Una parte se alegraba de hacer las paces con su hermana, pero otra estaba pegándose golpes contra la pared por no ir con la chica que quería, aunque claro, de haber ido con ella seguro que no hubiese llegado con vida al vals. Los amigos de ella y su primo Albus lo hubieran matado antes.

Suspiró y recostó la espalda contra la pared. Desde allí veía a la perfección a cualquier persona que bajaba las escaleras. Lo que vió lo hizo incomodarse y tensarse por completo.

Albus bajó las escaleras y su mirada se cruzó con la de su primo. Su sangre empezó a arder y tuvo que recordarse lo mucho que se decepcionaría su padre si golpease a su primo para no lanzarse a partirle la cara. Cerró sus manos en puños y se coloco al lado de Louis a esperar a Lia.

Louis se sentía bastante incómodo. ¿Debía decirle algo a su primo? Mejor no, no parecía estar de buen humor y él no tenía muchas ganas de fingir que todo iba de maravilla.

-¿A quién esperas? -Preguntó Albus a bocajarro sobresaltando a Louis.

Necesitaba oir que no iba a ir con Megara. No podría soportar que la relación de los dos se consolidara y tuviera que empezar a verlos juntos en público. Necesitaba tener la esperanza de que ella aún no era de su primo. Y se sentía mezquino por ello. ¿Que clase de amigo y primo era? La culpa y los celos iban a acabar con él. Sería un milagro si lograba sobrevivir al final de la fiesta.

-A mi hermana. He quedado aquí con ella. Supongo que tú has quedado aquí con tu novia ¿No?

Albus se relajó interiormente pero no lo demostró. Una parte de él resplandecía.

Louis se sintió nervioso ante la respuesta de Albus. ¿Y si no esperaba a Chang? ¿Y si Megara lo había perdonado y había vuelto con Albus porque el no la había invitado a la fiesta? Pero, eso no tenía sentido. Albus había cortado con Megara por lo que no querría volver con ella ¿Verdad? Por Merlín, no se había sentido más confuso en toda su vida.

-Supones bien -Dijo Albus secamente.

Louis se tranquilizó. Por Merlín, tanto lío por nada. Se estaba volviendo idiota.

Pronto, oyeron pasos en la escalera y levantaron la vista esperanzados esperando encontrar a Megara, pero no era ella quien bajaba sino los gemelos Scamander acompañados de Scorpius y Alexander. Los dos últimos se tensaron al verlos juntos.

-Veo que estamos en las mismas -Dijo Alexander intentando disipar la tensión que se palpaba en el aire- Nos toca esperar.

-¿Con quien vais vosotros al baile? -Preguntó Scorpius a los gemelos Scamander.

-Yo voy con Lily -Dijo Lorcan- Me amenazó con lanzarme un mocomurciélago si no la invitaba.

-Yo voy con Roxanne -Dijo Lyssander- Yo, a diferencia del fracasado de mi hermano, he sido lo bastante hombre como para invitar a la chica que quería sin tener que esperar que ella tomara cartas en el asunto.

Ambos gemelos se miraron seriamente durante un segundo y, al intante, estallaron en carcajadas.

Scorpius se disponía a preguntarle a Louis con quien iba a ir él cuando se oyeron pasos. Todos miraron hacia arriba y se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Era Lucy.

Llevaba una camisa blanca y una falda ampulosa pero sencilla hasta el extremo. La camisa era blanca y la adornaba un encaje de color beis en la parte del pecho. La remataba un coqueto escote de hombros caídos. La falda era de un color raro de definir. Era una mezcla de marrón achocolatado y un morado discreto. El conjunto resultaba sencillo pero encantador. No iba maquillada.

Levantó la mirada para ver a Alex y un rizo de su recogido se soltó para caer en su mejilla derecha.

Ella le sonrió con timidez y avanzó hacia él.

-Estás preciosa -Dijo Alex con voz ahogada. El chico sentía la garganta seca, como si estuviese hecha de papel de lija. Era la primera vez que se sentía así con una chica.

-Gracias -Dijo ella radiante- Me ha costado mucho rizarme el pelo y recogérmelo. Me ha tenido que ayudar Rose.

-¿Le falta mucho para bajar? -Preguntó Scorpius.

-Creo que será la última en bajar. Prefiere ayudar a las demás a arreglarse antes de preocuparse de si misma.

Scorpius suspiró. Esa respuesta no le sorprendía en absoluto.

Pronto volvieron a oir pasos y todos levantaron la mirada para volver a quedarse atónitos.

Eran Dominique y Lia.

La primera parecía un hada. Llevaba el rubio cabello recogido en un intrincado moño rematado con un tocado blanco. Su vestido era también blanco, ampuloso, con escote de hombros caídos (era el que estaba más de moda en esa época) y estaba lleno de pequeños cristalitos que la hacían brillar con luz propia. Llevaba tres collares de diferente tamaño que tenían los mismos diamantes que el vestido. Llevaba un maquillaje muy natural.

Lia, por su parte, estaba expléndida. Su vestido era regio y le daba el aire de una gran dama de la aristocracia antigua. Era gris, no tan amplio como el de Dominique y Lucy y en la falda había un encaje negro muy elegante. Llevaba un abrigo del mismo color del encaje del vestido que solo le dejaba ver las manos, ambas enfundadas en guantes negros y parte de las mangas de su grisáceo vestido. Su maquillaje era algo oscuro pero la favorecía ya que se adecuaba a su vestido.

Albus le dió un beso a su novia en cuanto ésta terminó de bajar las escaleras.

-Estás bellísima -Dijo él con sincera admiración.

-Gracias, tu también estás muy guapo -Dijo ella con los ojos brillantes.

-Hermanita, me dejas sin palabras. ¿Cuántos pretendientes tendré que quitarte de encima? -Dijo Louis recuperando su buen humor.

-Espero que muchos -Dijo ella con un sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Cuanto les falta a las chicas? -Preguntó Lorcan.

-No mucho. Lily está a punto de bajar - Respondió Dominique.

Justo cuando terminó la frase, todos vieron a la pequeña de los Potter bajando las escaleras apoyada en el pasamanos. Estaba radiante.

Su vestido color fucsia era llamativo a la par que elegante. Tenía un generoso escote cuadrado y mangas hasta el codo. No llevaba guantes y su cara estaba maquillada en tonos rosas. Llevaba el pelo semi recogido en un moño del que se escapaban algunos mechones previamente rizados con magia.

-Estás adorable a la par que despampanante -Dijo Albus dándole un beso a su hermana- Cuídala bien Lorcan -Advirtió.

-Desde luego -Dijo Lorcan con una seriedad impropia de él.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo más, nuevos pasos sonaron por la escalera. No tardó Roxanne en hacer su aparición. Estaba magnífica.

Llevaba un vestido rojo sangre con un escote de hombros caidos. El vestido no era nada ampuloso, pero estaba lleno de detalles. Llevaba un gran lazo rojo a un lado de la cintura y se arrugaba por un extremo. Era de diseño complejo y sofisticado. Roxanne llevaba el cuello cubierto de pendientes de perlas y tenía el pelo recogido de manera informal. Llevaba una pluma como adorno en el pelo que le daba un aire fresco y juvenil. Iba maquillada en tonos tierra y sus labios estaban pintados de un tono rojo discreto. Toda ella rezumaba elegancia.

-Vaya... -Dijo Louis- Me has dejado sin palabras primita.

Roxanne sonrió con suficiencia.

-Madame -Pronunció Lyssander con coquetería mientras le besaba la mano- Estáis magnífica señorita.

Roxanne se sonrojó y justo cuando iba a responder se oyeron pasos por la escaleras.

Hugo apareció corriendo mientras se ponía la pajarita.

-Uf, menos mal. Creí que llegaba tarde -Dijo casi sin aire.

-¿Que te ha pasado? -Dijo Lucy con curiosidad.

-Pues que me he dormido. Menos mal que mi acompañante no ha llegado aún.

-¿Con quien vas a ir? -Preguntó Albus.

-Conmigo -Dijo una conocida voz femenina.

Todos miraron a la escalera y se quedaron boquiabiertos tanto por el aspecto de la chica como por su afirmación.

Megara bajaba las escaleras con una elegancia natural en ella. Llevaba el pelo recogido pero algunos mechones rizados (con magia, ya que tenía el pelo lacio al igual que Lucy, Lily, Roxanne y Dominique) escapaban de su artístico moño. Su vestido era grisáceo con un escote de hombros caídos que le daba un aspecto muy femenino. Llevaba un collar de perlas y otro de diamantitos rematado por un pequeño lazo de brillantes. También tenía pendientes a juego con el collar e iba maquillaba en tonos tierra y pastel. Estaba encantadora.

Albus y Louis perdieron todo el aliento. ¿Cómo podía una mujer ser tan hermosa? Sentían como sus corazones latían desenfrenadamente. Ambos se sintieron incapaces de apartar sus ojos de ella.

Megara vió como la miraban Louis y Albus y se sintió profundamente incómoda. Sentía que los había traicionado a ambos por ir con Hugo a la fiesta pero... ¿Acaso tenía opción? Él le había pedido que fueran juntos como amigos y ella no quería ir sola. No había hecho nada malo... ¿Entonces por qué su corazón le decía lo contrario?

Megara terminó de bajar las escaleras y Scorpius y Alexander se apresuraron a darle un abrazo.

-Si no estuviera enamorado de Lucy -Dijo Alexander- Te juro que me pondría de rodillas suplicándote que fueras conmigo.

Megara soltó una carcajada y Lucy le dió un empujón a Alexander como reprimenda. Él la besó apasionadamente para que lo perdonara, aunque fué algo innecesario. La hufflepuff no estaba enfadada en absoluto, más bien, todo lo contrario.

-Pues yo no iría contigo ni en sueños -Dijo Scorpius- Paso de hacer de guardaespaldas para que los chicos no te babeen.

Ante ésto, todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Lia miró a Megara y a Albus respectivamente y sintió su corazón estrujándose al ver como la miraba. Puede que no fuera una chica tan brillante como Rose, pero no era estúpida y sabía que pasaba. Hoy, en el baile, iba a tener una charla con Albus costara lo que costara.

-¿Me he perdido algo?

Todos miraron hacia arriba y se les cortó la respiración a causa de la más profunda admiración.

Rose estaba absolutamente preciosa. Llevaba un vestido negro, largo y ampuloso con un escote de hombros caídos. Llevaba su indomable cabello recogido en un moño y una flor negra lo adornaba. Su vestido era ceñido hasta la cintura y, cuando ésta acababa, la tela desaparecía para convertirse en tul negro. Era un vestido asimétrico, elegante y sofisticado. Rose estaba maquillada de manera muy sutil y llevaba cuatro collares de diamantes que se juntaban para formar una rosa.

Scorpius se quedó sin habla. Jamás había visto algo tan hermoso.

Rose terminó de bajar las escaleras y con una seña invitó a los demás a que los dejaran solos. Todos se fueron entre risitas y guiños cómplices. Scorpius ni se percató.

El chico caminó hacia ella y le cogió la mano.

-Sublime -Rose lo miró con incompresión- Si hay una palabra adecuada para describirte, es sublime.

Rose se sonrojó.

-Gra-gracias.

Scorpius sonrió al ver como la pelirroja se sonrojaba.

-Me parece extraño que, siendo tan dura, te sonrojes con un simple cumplido.

-No estoy acostumbrada a que alaben mi belleza. Y mucho menos, a que lo hagan los chicos -Se excusó ella bajando la mirada.

Scorpius sonrió aún más.

-Pues, mientras estés conmigo, tendrás que acostumbrarte.

Rose sonrió y lo miró a los ojos fijamente.

-¿Cómo hemos llegado a ésto? Hace dos semanas no quería ni verte, te destestaba, y ahora...

-¿Ahora? -Preguntó Scorpius alzando una ceja.

-Ahora vamos juntos a una fiesta -Dijo Rose sonriendo perversamente.

Scorpius suspiró frustrado. No tenía ni idea de que quería que ella hubiese dicho, pero desde luego eso no.

-Supongo que todo empezó cuando casi me violas en la enfermería -Dijo el rubio devolviéndole la perversa sonrisa.

Rose se sonrojó mucho más.

-¡Tu colaboraste bastante! Además, empezaste tú robándome un beso y la snitch al mismo tiempo.

Scorpius sonrió con culpabilidad.

-Y... ¿Puedo robarte otro beso?

Ella levantó la ceja imitándolo.

-¿Desde cuando un Malfoy pide permiso para obtener lo que quiere?

Scorpius la miró con la boca abierta ante su descaro.

-Tienes razón, no volverá a pasar -Dijo con ironía.

Scorpius la tomó de la cintura y le plantó un beso fogoso y desesperado que los dejó sin respiración.

-Vaya -Dijo Rose cuando recuperó el aliento- Menos mal que no le dije a McLaggen que iría con él a la fiesta.

Sorpius rió y le extendió un brazo adoptando una pose muy caballerosa.

-Madame, ¿Acompañaría a un caballero?

-¿Y donde está si puede saberse?

Scorpius alzó una ceja simulando estar ofendido y Rose rió mientras se colgaba de su brazo.

-Últimamente no encajas bien las bromas. Mira que romperle la escoba a Cormac...

-Tenía que aprender que nadie toca lo que pertenece a un Malfoy -Dijo Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros mientras fingía inocencia.

Rose se calló ante estas palabras porque sabía lo que implicaban. Posesión.

-Entremos -Dijo Scorpius.

Rose asintió y ambos entraron con la cabeza muy alta al Gran Comedor.

De entre las sombras, emergió una bella chica que había presenciado toda la escena.

-Una cosa es aguantar tus escarceos, y otra muy distinta es que te enamores de otra -Dijo con ira y siseando cada palabra como la slytherin que era- Ya va siendo hora de meterte en cintura querido Scorpius. No van a llamarme cornuda por tu culpa, querido prometido mío.

La chica rió con malevolencia y se encaminó a la fiesta llevando la cabeza muy alta, dispuesta a llevar a cabo su plan hasta las últimas consecuencias.

* * *

Bueeeeeeno, ¿Quien es esta chica tan misteriosa? Solo diré que va a influir mucho en el próximo capítulo. Se avecinan tiempos oscuros para los protagonistas... Por cierto, si queréis saber como son los vestidos de las chicas (menos el de la chica misteriosa), mandadme un mensaje privado a mi cuenta o al messenger y os enviaré las fotos de los trajes con mucho gusto. ¡Hasta muy pronto!

_**YAIZA ROSE MALFOY**_


	7. El desastre

¡Se acabaron los exámenes! ¡Aleluya! ¡Por fin podré tener tiempo para mi! Bueno, hablemos del capi. Os aviso: Va a ser bastante intenso. De hecho, es el más oscuro hasta ahora. No va a tener mucho humor (aunque pondré alguna pincelada para que no sea un dramón insufrible). Un beso a todos los que leéis.

* * *

_**EL DESASTRE**_

_**GRAN COMEDOR/ MAZMORRAS  
**_

Rose jamás se había sentido tan feliz. Estaba bailando con Scorpius y sentía que toda su vida era perfecta. No importaba que su padre ya no le escribiese cartas, no importaba que los ÉXTASIS estubiesen a tan solo seis meses, no importaba que tubiese que entrenar a diario para ganar a Hufflepuff y tener la oportunidad de ganar la Copa de Quidditch. Nada importaba si estaba con él.

Mientras danzaba por toda la pista agarrada a Scorpius al ritmo de un precioso vals, no pudo evitar recordar como habían llegado a ésto. Era increible como había pasado de detestarlo a amarlo, pero daba gracias a Merlín por ello.

Rose dió otra rápida vuelta en la que el bajo de su vestido ondeó con fuerza y sonrió. Daría lo que fuera para que el tiempo se detuviera. Cada baile era mejor que el anterior y Scorpius jamás había sido tan atento con ella antes. Todo el ambiente estaba cargado de intimidad y complicidad. Era mágico.

Cuando la cancón acabó, Scorpius se separó de Rose y la miró a los ojos. Se dieron un largo y húmedo beso antes de que él hablase.

-Pareces cansada. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu Sala Común? -Dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

-Es solo que ayer me quedé estudiando hasta muy tarde, pero si me traes un vaso con ponche seguro que se me pasa -Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo dulcemente.

-No te muevas, enseguida vuelvo -Se despidió el chico.

Rose lo vió alejarse y suspiró. Esa noche estaba siendo la mejor de su vida.

Pero lo que ella no sabía es que pronto dejaría de serlo.

Y no solo para ella.

La morena vió como Scorpius abandonaba a Rose y se felicitó mentalmente por su buena suerte. Era ahora o nunca.

Se acercó a paso decidido y le dió unos suaves golpecitos en el hombro a la pelirroja para que ésta se girase a mirarla. Rose la miró sorprendida.

-Hola, ¿Querías algo? -Dijo la pelirroja con educación.

-Lo cierto es que sí -Dijo la morena muy serena y sin perder la calma en ningún momento- Vengo a decirte que te alejes de mi prometido. No es que me caigas mal o tenga algo en contra tuya, pero una cosa es que te acuestes con él y otra que seáis una pareja formal. Por ahí no paso.

Rose abrió la boca de par en par.

-¿Cómo? Escuchame bien, -Dijo pasando de la confusión al enfado- si esto es una broma, no tiene gracia, así que ya te puedes ir largando de aquí.

-No es ninguna broma -Dijo la morena algo ofendida- ¿Es que no sabes quien soy?

Rose negó la cabeza y la chica suspiró.

-Esta bien -Dijo ella fingiendo estar exasperada- Vamos a hacer algo. Voy a ir a hablar con Scorpius y me lo llevaré al pasillo que da a las mazmorras. Ven dentro de cinco minutos para que no noten que nos sigues y escucha la conversación. Estoy segura de que entonces me creerás.

Rose dudó. ¿Y si era una trampa?

-¿Y si todo esto es una artimaña para desacreditarme delante de Scorpius? -Le espetó.

La morena rió.

-No está mal para ser Ravenclaw, pero teniendo una mente tan retorcida deberías estar en Slytherin. No, no quiero quitártelo. Él ya es mío, queramos o no. Ven, te aseguro que no tienes nada que perder.

-Puedo perderlo a él -Dijo ella levantando una ceja.

-No te perderás gran cosa, te lo aseguro -Dijo ella sombría- Además, te aseguro que después de los que vas a escuchar, no querrás volver a saber nada de él.

Rose asintió. No sabía porque, pero se fiaba de ella. Parecía sincera, aunque también calculadora y metódica.

-Está bien, ve y llévate a Scorpius de aquí. Os seguiré dentro de un momento -Dijo la pelirroja con voz firme.

La chica asintió y se encaminó hacia Scorpius. "Primera fase completada" pensó.

La morena llegó hasta él justo cuando el chico se daba la vuelta con dos bebidas.

-Vaya, gracias -Dijo ella cogiendo un vaso y bebiéndoselo de un trago.

-Que modales -Ironizó él rodando los ojos y soltando su vaso en una mesa. Ella también soltó el vaso.

-Ya sabes como soy, futuro esposo -Dijo ella sonriendo con sorna.

Scorpius la fulminó con la mirada.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así -Siseó.

-Pues si no quieres que lo grite a los cuatro vientos, sígueme -Dijo ella dejando de fingir inocencia.

-¿Desde cuando me das órdenes? -Dijo Scorpius cruzándose de brazos.

-Desde que nuestros futuros están unidos -Soltó ella implacable.

Scorpius bufó pero la siguió. No volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron al pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras. Ella apoyó con cuidado su desnuda espalda en la fría pidra de la pared y tuvo cuidado de no mancharse el vestido con la humedad de las mazmorras.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que demonios quieres? -Dijo Scorpius molesto.

La chica se dispuso a hablar cuando vió un destello rojo ocultándose tras una armadura que estaba detrás de Scorpius. "Perfecto, empieza el show" -pensó la chica maléficamente.

-Lo que quiero, es que me expliques porqué demonios tienes una relación estable con otra chica cuando sabes que estamos prometidos.

Scorpius hizo un gesto de desdén.

-Yo no tengo que darte explicaciones acerca de mi vida privada, Parkinson.

-¡Por supuesto que tienes que dármelas! ¡Soy tu prometida! -Gritó ella mientras fingía perder el control. Sabía que eso lo desquiciaba y necesitaba que él perdiese el control para que no sospechase nada. Si no se alteraba, notaría que había algo raro en todo aquello y lo descubriría todo. Y eso no le convenía en absoluto.

Scorpius apretó los puños mientras sentía como sus sienes empezban a latir a causa de la irritante y chillona voz de la chica. Odiaba cuando gritaba, de hecho la odiaba y punto.

-No me montes una escena porque no tienes ningún derecho. ¡No eres nadie para mí! ¿Me oyes? ¡No significas nada!

"Te arrepentirás de esto" -Pensó Ágatha.

-¿Y ella si significa algo? ¿Incluso desde el principio? Si no me falla la memoria, te acercaste a Rose Weasley porque tu abuelo Lucius te lo pidió. Te pidió que tuvieras un romance con ella para desacreditar a su familia y ya lo has hecho. ¡Empezaste a involucrarte con ella por eso!

-¡Al principio si empecé a estar con ella por eso, pero...

Ágatha no lo dejó acabar. No quería que proclamase su amor por ella, solo quería que admitiese delante de ella lo que había hecho.

-Dime, ¿Ya te la has tirado? ¿Ya la has añadido a tu lista? Pobre chica, se ha convertido en un objeto desechable de tu vasta colección. Porque eso es lo que significaron para tí tus otras conquistas. Nada, cero.

-¡No tienes ni idea de nada! ¡Yo la amo! -Gritó Scorpius perdiendo el control -¡Deja ya de lado este patético numerito y recupera algo de tu dignidad! ¡Das lástima!

Ágatha estalló en carcajadas mientras maldecía su suerte. O le daba la vuelta a la situación o no conseguiría nada.

-¿Que tu la amas? Por favor, tu solo te amas a ti mismo y a tu fortuna. Aún recuerdo el espanto que se reflejó en tu cara cuando tu abuelo te dijo que si no la seducías te desheredaba. ¡No intentes fingir ser quien no eres: Ambos sabemos que eres mentiroso, egoísta, cínico, avaricioso, ambicioso y aprovechado!

Ágatha vió como Rose se alejaba corriendo sin hacer ruido. Perfecto, había cumplido el plan a la perfección.

-Por suerte, ella también lo sabe -Dijo la chica con voz venenosa.

-¿A que te refieres? -Dijo Scorpius confundido pero temiéndose lo peor. Cuando Ágatha usaba esa voz era mejor que rezaras una plegaria.

-Me refiero a que lo ha escuchado todo querido. Rose Weasley ha estado aquí, escondida en un estatua detrás de ti y lo ha escuchado todo.

Scorpius empalideció notablemente.

-No te pongas así, cariño -Dijo ella impostando una voz dulce y empalagosa- Te he ahorrado el mal trago de romper con ella. ¿No soy un cielo de chica? Tienes suerte de tenerme a mí como tu prometida.

Scorpius tembló de rabia y se acercó a ella en dos pasos. La acorraló contra la pared y, con una mano, empezó a apretar el cuello de la chica. Ella mutó su expresión triunfal por una horrorizada.

-Escúchame bien, arpía -Dijo Scorpius con voz gélida- Voy a hacer todo lo posible por destruirte, ¿Me oyes? Voy a estar pegado a tu espalda día y noche, y cuando te despistes... te daré el golpe de gracia y acabaré con tu existencia. Haré que desees no haber nacido nunca, escoria. De hecho, no voy a esperar.

Scorpius empezó a apretar aún más el cuello de la chica y ésta empezó a jadear en busca de aire.

-Por favor Scorpius -Dijo ella en un susurro mientras empezaba a llorar de impotencia y rabia ante la perspectiva de tener que suplicarle para salvar su vida- No me mates. Hazlo al menos por la amistad que tuvimos de niños. Por favor.

Scorpius, tras dudar un instante, la soltó y ella empezó a toser en busca de oxígeno. Scorpius la levantó del suelo y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Eres la persona más baja y ruín que he conocido en mi vida. Te odio.

Ágatha endureció su expresión para evitar lanzarse a llorar como una de esas protagonistas de novelas muggles que solo lloran, gritan o se golpean entre ellas. Ella no era tan patética.

-Yo solo quería reclamar lo que es mío. Tú me perteneces, te guste o no y yo soy posesiva con lo que es mío. Asúmelo, el contrato que firmaron nuestros abuelos no se puede romper -Dijo ella en voz baja y limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas.

-Te equivocas -Sentenció Scorpius- Yo solo soy de Rose, y si eso te corroe las entrañas no es mi problema.

Dicho ésto, el chico entró en la Sala Común dejando a Ágatha apoyada en la pared mientra intentaba controlar la tos y se dirigió a su cuarto, mientras intentaba aceptar que Rose ya no querría saber nada más de el y que la había perdido. Para siempre.

Fué la primera noche en la que lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

Pero no sería la última.

* * *

**GRAN COMEDOR/PASILLO DEL PRIMER PISO**

Albus daba vueltas por toda la sala mientras bailaba con su novia. Le estaba costando verdaderos esfuerzos el concentrarse para no mirar a otra areja que bailaba con maestría a solo unos metros de ellos.

Albus frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Megara siempre acababa estando con sus primos? Primero Louis, ahora Hugo,... menuda ironía.

-Cielo, quiero hablar contigo -Dijo Lia en voz baja.

Albus salió de su ensoñación y la miró a los ojos. Jamás había visto unos ojos tan tristes.

-¿Te ocurre algo? -Dijo mientras reducía el ritmo del baile.

Lia asintió suavemente.

-Se que ayer tuvimos nuestra primera vez, pero... te noté distante, distraído. Sigues estando así y... creo saber el porque de tu actitud.

Albus la miró con expectación.

-¿Es ella verdad? -Dijo señalando disimuladamente a Megara- La amas. Creíste que me amabas a mí pero te has dado cuenta de lo contrario.

Albus la miró sorprendido. No esperaba que ella hubiese sabido interpretarlo tan bien.

-Te diste cuanta ayer porque hace dos días estabas como siempre. Lo que quiero saber es porque sigues conmigo. Porque me propusiste que nos acostáramos a esar de que sabías que no me querías.

-Yo... no quiero dejarte. La ví con otro y quise estar contigo para que aliviaras mi dolor -Susurró el chico desviando la mirada mientras hablaba.

Vale, era parte de la verdad, pero la otra parte era tan retorcida que ella no tenía porque saberla.

Lia negó con la cabeza.

-No te creo -Susurró con dolor mientras luchaba por no llorar- Lo hiciste porque te sentías despechado y herido y querías devolverle el golpe, y me usaste a mí porque crees que tengo la culpa de haberte separado de ella al haberte "obnubilado" o "cazado".

A Albus se le cortó la respiración pero no pudo mentirle, no se lo merecía.

-Lo siento Lia -Dijo acariciándole la mejilla- De verdad. Ahora sé que no quiero hacerte daño. No tienes la culpa de que sea un imbécil.

Lia suspiró llevándose una mano al pecho para regularizar su respiración.

-Espero que entiendas que te deje -Dijo Lia entre lágrimas.

Albus asintió y la abrazó.

-Lo siento mucho. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme -Dijo el moreno arrepentido.

Lia se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. Albus se quedó impresionado ante la profundidad que veía reflejada en ellos. No tenían nada que ver con la banalidad que solía haber en la vida de Lia.

-No lo sé. El tiempo lo dirá -Sentenció ella.

Lia le dió un beso en la mejilla y se acercó a su oído para hablarle.

-Hace unos minutos que ví a Ágatha salir con Scorpius y tu prima Rose los seguió al poco rato. No sé que trama Ágatha pero como mejor amiga suya que soy, te aconsejo que encuentres a Rose antes de que lo haga ella. Si habló con Scorpius la siguiente será Rose y solo Merlín sabe lo que puede decirle.

Albus la miró con confusión.

-¿Parkinson quiere hacerle daño a Rose?

-No lo sé -Admitió ella- Pero te aseguro que tu prima no está últimamente entre sus personas favoritas. Y la entiendo, créeme. Tu prima Rose es... especial. Especialmente molesta, diría yo.

Albus rodo los ojos.

-Mucho había durado tu bondad.

-Pues la tuya ha desaparecido por completo -Dijo ella endureciendo la mirada.

Albus la miró arrepentido y ella bufó.

-Me voy a mi Sala Común antes de que se me corra el maquillaje con tanto drama.

Lia se marchó del Gran Comedor a grandes zancadas

Albus decidió seguir a rajatabla el consejo de Lia.

Buscó a su prima en las mazmorras, en la lechucería, en la biblioteca, en los jardines, y estaba a punto de rendirse cuando la vió en un pasillo, tirada en el suelo y llorando como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón y se lo hubiesen pisoteado.

Albus corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado mientras le sujetaba el rostro. Tenía la cara tan enrojecida que sus pecas no se distinguían y sus ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas.

-¡Todo... era mentira! ¡Todo! -Gritó Rose entrecortadamente- ¡Me ha... usado... Albus! ¡Y yo... lo creí! ¡Se lo... creí... todo! ¿¡Cómo... he... podido... ser tan... estúpida!?

Albus se asustó al ver que a su prima le entraba un ataque de pánico. Ya no podía hablar, se estaba concentrando en respirar frenéticamente a intervalos cortos para no asfixiarse.

-Rose, mírame -Pidió Albus sujetándole el rostro- Vamos, respira conmigo.

Le indicó a Rose como debía respirar y ella intentó seguirle el ritmo, pero por alguna razón, no conseguía estabilizarse. La pelirroja sentía el pecho oprimido y tenía la sensación de que la estaban estrangulando lenta y dolorosamente. La sensación era aterradora.

-No lo... voy a... conseguir... Albus -Susurró ella asustada.

-¡Claro que lo vas a conseguir! -Dijo Albus entrando en pánico- ¡Venga, respira!

Rose se aterrorizó al ver a su primo tan asustado. "Realmente puedo morir. Estoy en peligro de muerte" pensó Rose aterrorizada.

Rose se horrorizó aún más y dejó de respirar. La garganta se le cerró y Rose empezó a boquear en busca de aire.

-¡Rose respira! -Chilló Albus sacudiéndola por los hombros.

Rose lo sintió todo lejano. De pronto sintió mucho sueño y quiso alejarse de todo y descansar.

Cerró los ojos para dormir.

La bofetada que Albus le dió la hizo abrir los ojos e inspirar aire por acto reflejo. Una pizca entró en su pecho aliviándola de una parte de presión.

-¡Vamos Rose! ¡Respira! ¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Imítame! -La animó Albus.

Poco a poco, Rose se concentró en seguirle el ritmo a Albus y consiguió estabilizarse y regular su respiración. Cuando el susto pasó, la pelirroja se lanzó a llorar presa del miedo y la desolación.

Albus la acunó con suavidad y recostó la espalda en la pared mientras suspiraba aliviado. Rose se sentó encima de sus piernas y ocultó la cara en el pecho de su primo.

-Me ha traicionado Albus, me ha engañado como a una idiota -Susurró Rose- Y lo peor es que lo sigo queriendo. Sigo amando a un mentiroso que solo se ha acercado a mi por interés. Papá tenía razón: No te puedes fiar de los Malfoy.

-Vamos Rose, no generalices. Yo conozco a la madre de Scorp, Astoria, y te aseguro que es una mujer fantástica.

-Ella no es una Malfoy -Dijo ella alzando una ceja inconscientemente- Técnicamente, es una Greengrass.

-Touché -Dijo Albus sonriendo un poco.

-¿Y tú por qué no estás con Miss Lagartona? -Preguntó Rose de mal humor.

-Miss Lagartona me ha dejado porque he sido un imbécil con ella -Dijo Albus imitándola.

Rose consideró seriamente el decirle "Enhorabuena" o "Lo siento" pero optó por no decir nada. Si decía "Enhorabuena" quedaría como una zorra sin corazón a la que no le importaba una mierda el mínimo sufrimiento de su primo (porque parecía apenado pero no desolado) pero si decía "Lo siento" quedaría como una falsa y una hipócrita porque ambos sabían que ella estaba esperando esa ruptura desde que la relación empezó.

-Pues vaya mierda de fiesta -Dijo Rose intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Albus y ella se miraron y empezaron a reirse a carcajadas durante un rato. Cuando el momento pasó y ambos se serenaron Albus volvió a la carga.

-¿Que ha pasado entre tú y Scorpius? -Preguntó Albus directamente.

Rose se tensó y suspiró intentando no volver a llorar.

-Simplemente me han abierto los ojos sobre él.

Albus rodó los ojos y Rose suspiró sabiendo que su primo no se iba a dar por satisfecho con esa escueta respuesta.

Se equivocó por completo.

-Mira Rose, no tienes porque decirme nada. Lo entiendo. No puedo exigirte que me lo digas cuando yo no te he dicho la razón por la que Lia me ha dejado. Solo quiero saber si Scorpius ha sido lo suficientemente imbécil como para merecerse una patada en el trasero.

Rose sonrió con tristeza.

-Se merece toda una paliza, créeme. Pero con alejarme de él me basta.

-¿Vais a quedar como amigos? -Tanteó Albus preocupado. Bastante tenía con no hablarse con Megara como para que su prima y su mejor amigo quedasen en malos términos.

La mirada de Rose se ensombreció.

-No. Todo volverá a ser como antes. Un Weasley y un Malfoy solo pueden tener una relación de rivalidad.

Albus miró con seriedad a su prima e intentó ser racional por ella.

-Entiendo que estés dolida pero no caigas en toda la propaganda anti-Malfoys del tío Ron. Podrías llevar una relación cordial con Scorpius.

-No -Dijo Rose inmediatamente- No quiero tener ninguna relación con él que no sea de rivalidad. Es a lo que he estado acostumbrada siempre ¿Recuerdas? Solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Es lo único que necesito para pasar página.

-Como quieras -Concedió Albus.

En el fondo entendía y apoyaba su decisión. Él había hecho lo mismo con Megara.

Amobos se levantaron del suelo y se miraron a los ojos.

-Vamos -Dijo Albus extendiéndole el brazo tal como Scorpius lo había hecho hace unas horas en la entrada al baile- Te acompañaré a tu Sala Común.

Rose forzó una sonrisa, se colgó de su brazo y ambos empezaron a alejarse del pasillo que los había visto derrumbarse.

* * *

**GRAN COMEDOR**

Megara no paraba de bailar con Hugo. Tenía que reconocerle al chico el mérito de bailar bien. Pero se aburría ahora que los fantasmas se habían ido. Era divertido verlos danzar en el aire mientras que combinaban el vals con alguna pirueta. Pero aunque su cuerpo estuviese bailando, la mente de la morena se encontraba lejos de allí.

No paraba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Ágatha se había ido con Scorpius, Rose los había seguido, Albus y Lia habían discutido, con la consecuencia de que ésta se había ido del baile medio llorando y Albus desapareció en cuanto ella se fue.

Todo era rarísimo.

Por no hablar de la borrachera que se estaba pillando Lorcan. Por lo que había visto, él y Lily habían discutido sobre una idiotez y ella se había puesto a bailar con McMillan. Resultado: Un Lorcan furioso ahogando su rabia en alcohol.

-¡Ya basta! -Gritó Lorcan a Lily de pronto sobresaltando a todos los alumnos- ¡Apártate de él!

Por lo visto, el gemelo slytherin se había cansado de mantenerse pasivo e iba a tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Que bien, ya empezaba a aburrirme -Dijo Hugo. Megara lo miró asombrada- No me malinterpretes, bailas muy bien, pero todo el mundo sabe que una fiesta no es una fiesta si nadie se pelea en ella.

Megara ladeó la cabeza pensativamente.

-Creo que tienes razón -Dijo sonriendo imperceptiblemente. En el fondo, por muy aristocrática que fuese, le encantaba una buena bronca. Sobre todo si había puñetazos de por medio. Y con la pequeña Potter nunca se sabe.

De pronto, todos ahogaron un grito. Lorcan había zarandeado a Lily y ésta le pegó un bofetón para que lo dejara en paz, sin embargo, Lorcan perdió el control y le vomitó encima todo el alcohol que había ingerido, que no era poco.

Lorcan Scamander.

Le vomitó encima.

A Lily Potter.

La pequeña de los Potter lo miró boquiabierta y acto seguido hizo algo que le dolió a todos los chicos con solo verlo: Le pegó una patada a Lorcan en sus nobles partes.

-No me lo puedo creer -Murmuró Megara incrédula.

-¡Es la mejor patada que he visto en mi vida! -Susurró Hugo eufórico y emocionado.

Lorcan se dobló sobre si mismo y cayó al suelo de costado. Lily irguió la cabeza muy dignamente y se fué a paso firme.

-Dominique y yo iremos a hablar con ella -Dijo Roxanne preocupada.

-Yo me llevaré a mi hermano de aquí -Dijo Lyssander.

-Te acompaño -Se ofreció Hugo después de preguntarle a Megara y obtener su aprobación- No podrás con él tu solo.

Lyssander asintió y todos se fueron lentamente del baile.

Louis se acercó a Megara con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Me concederías un baile? No hay caras conocidas aquí -Preguntó el rubio cortésmente.

-Están Lucy y Alex -Observó ella.

-Bah, están demasiado ocupados en su burbuja romántica como para percatarse de lo que ocurre a su alrededor -Dijo el rubio desdeñosamente.

Megara rió y no pudo evitar darle la razón.

-De acuerdo, pero solo un baile. Me duelen los pies con estos tacones.

-Te aseguro que serás tú quien acabe suplicándome que no pare de bailar -Dijo Louis petulantemente mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la pegaba a él.

Megara chasqueó la lengua.

-Egocéntrico.

-Lo admito, pero en el fondo te encanta que lo sea -Le susurró el rubio en la oreja a la morena.

Ella se estremeció y se dejó manejar como una muñeca sin vida. Sentía como si su voluntad la hubiese abandonado. Era tan diferente a lo que había sentido con otros chicos... Era tan excitante como aterrador.

"Peligrosa combinación" Pensó ella.

Empezaron a bailar con seguridad y elegancia pero cada nuevo paso que daban los acercaba más y más y la voluntad y firmeza de ambos decaía visiblemente. Cuando la canción acabó, cerraron los ojos y se centraron en regular la respiración.

No funcionó.

Una nueva canción sonó y volvieron a bailar. Cada roce los estremecía y cada vuelta los mareaba. Era una tortura, pero que Merlín bajase a hechizarlos si alguno de los dos quería que ésta acabase.

Cuando la canción terminó de sonar ambos se miraron a los ojos. ¿Iban a hacerlo? ¿Iban a besarse en un lugar público?

"Si" -Pensaron ambos al unísono mientras sentían como una necesidad imperiosa de tocarse los dominaba por completo. Era una sensación tan visceral que olvidaron todo lo demás.

Ambos cerraron los ojos cuando sus narices se rozaron y pronto sintieron como sus labios se tocaban. Justo cuando iban a entreabrir los labios y besarse, una inesperada declaración hizo que se separasen de golpe y abriesen los ojos como platos.

-Lucy Weasley -Dijo Alexander lanzándose un hechizo amplificador en la garganta- ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Todo los alumnos dejaron de bailar y miraron a la pareja con atención. Él se había arrodillado y su mano estaba cerrada en torno a una cajita que contenía un anillo que de solo verlo te daban ganas de robarlo y ella tenía una mano en el pecho y otra en la boca. La hufflepuff lo miraba tremendamente asombrada.

Lucy se puso roja y los ojos se le abrieron como platos. Durante un segundo su corazón dejó de latir para, inmediatamente, empezar a latir desbocadamente.

-Yo... ¿Por qué no puedes hacer estas cosas en privado? -Dijo azorada.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Porque entonces no sería tan emocionante -Dijo él con una descarada sonrisa.

Lucy suspiró.

-Mi padre me va a matar y el tío Ron va a darme la bronca del siglo pero... si. Si, si, si, si. ¡Si! ¡SI! ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Después de gritar su aprobación a los cuatro vientos, Lucy se abalanzó sobre él y le dió un beso que haría ruborizar al mismísimo Marqués de Sade.

-¡Un momento! -Chilló Megara.

Todos la miraron.

-Yo seré la madrina ¿no? -Preguntó la morena de manera que daba a entender que no aceptaba otra cosa que no fuese un "Por supuesto".

Alex sonrió.

-Tendrás que discutirlo con Rose -Dijo el castaño mientras le colocaba el gigantesco anillo de diamantes a su prometida.

-Oh -Dijo Megara fingiendo asustarse- Se avecinan tiempos oscuros para ambas.

Louis estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Y el padrino quien será? -Preguntó Lucy.

Alex y Megara empalidecieron.

-Se avecinan tiempos oscuros para Albus y Scorp -Dijo la morena impostando un tono de voz fúnebre.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y Lucy, sin soportar más la emoción del momento, se desmayó dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

_**YAIZA ROSE MALFOY**_


	8. Secuelas

¡Hola! Guau, ocho capítulos ya... ¡Y yo que empecé con la idea de hacer un one-shot! Bueno... espero que el capi os guste. Me ha costado escribirlo. ¡Un beso a todos y felices vacaciones!

_**SECUELAS**_

_**POR LA MAÑANA: DORMITORIO DE ROSE**_

Aún le costaba asimilar lo ocurrido. Parecía todo tan irreal... los bailes, los besos, el descubrimiento, su derrumbamiento, el apoyo de Albus y, finalmente, la soledad.

La dolorosa soledad.

Jamás se había sentido así. Era como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón del pecho y le hubiesen implantado otro. Latía, claro que latía, pero no lo sentía suyo.

¿Cómo enfrentarse a algo así? ¿Cómo enfrentarse a los chismorreos, a las miradas compasivas y a los interrogatorios de sus primos?

¿Cómo enfrentarse a él?

Rose se dió la vuelta en la cama y se limpió las lágrimas que no paraban de brotar de sus ojos. Estos estaban hinchados y rojizos.

Ojalá ella no fuera una Weasley. Por serlo, estaba obligada a fingir a ojos de los demás que los problemas no le importaban, que todo iba bien, que era fuerte, que podía superarlo todo.

Sin embargo, solo quería llorar su dolor hasta quedarse seca y vacía.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? ¡Por Merlín, tendría que haberlo visto venir! Scorpius Malfoy y ella nunca se habían llevado bien, de hecho, eran rivales en todo. ¿Cómo había podido tragarse que de repente él se sintió atraído por ella? ¡Era absurdo!

Rose suspiró y se masajeó las sienes. La cabeza le dolía de tanto pensar.

¿Qué debía hacer respecto a Scorpius? ¿Pedirle explicaciones? No, eso demostraría que lo que le había hecho le importaba y tenía que evitar que los demás sacasen esa conclusión.

¿Ignorarlo? No, parecería que intentaba ocultar algo y, además, esa postura era muy infantil.

¿Odiarlo? No podría aunque quisiera.

¿Perdonarlo? Ni hablar, tenía demasiado amor propio como para humillarse de esa manera.

¿Rivalizar con él? La idea era buena. Así se habían tratado siempre. Estaba acostumbrada a ese trato por lo que no le costaría fingir, además, los demás pensarían que habían terminado porque Scorpius y ella eran muy diferentes y no indagarían en los motivos de su ruptura, los supondrían.

Perfecto.

Se levantó de la cama para vestirse, pero al pensar en que debía enfrentar a Scorpius y tratarlo con su acostumbrado desdén se quedó sin fuerzas y se derrumbó otra vez en el colchón.

No pasaba nada por tomarse un día para meditar y tomar fuerzas, ¿Verdad?

_**POR LA MAÑANA: DORMITORIO DE SCORPIUS**_

Scorpius bufó y dió otra vuelta en la cama. Ésta estaba desecha de lo mucho que se había movido durante la noche.

No había conseguido pegar ojo, y encima había llorado como un crío durante horas. Jamás se había sentido tan miserable.

Pero se lo merecía.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil? No debería haber dejado que Ágatha estuviera presente en la "conversación" que tuvo con su abuelo. El plan había sido decirle que sí a su abuelo, que enamoraría a Rose Weasley para luego masacrarla y hundir su apellido, pero se suponía que no haría nada, Rose y él seguirían odíandose y cuando su abuelo le preguntara él diría que Rose Weasley era inconquistable y fin del asunto.

Todo se había ido a la mierda en el intante que él la besó en el partido, ella se interpuso entre la bludger y él y luego ella lo besara en la enfermería. Sí, en esos intantes, todo su plan se fué a la mierda por completo.

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Pedirle perdón? No, conociéndola como la conocía sabía que no serviría de nada.

¿Obsequiarla con regalos? Eso era aún peor, creería que estaba tratando de comprar su perdón y su amor.

¿Ignorarla? ¡Como si eso fuese posible!

¿Olvidarla?

Scorpius se quedó rígido mientras meditaba la idea. Era lo mejor, sin duda. Pero no podía evitar que se le encogiera el estómago ante la idea de desterrarla de su vida. ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacerlo? Ella era única en todos los sentidos. Era su amor y su competencia.

Ya esta, la competencia. Si se centraba en ganarla, tal y como hacía antes, la acabaría olvidando.

Perfecto, ahora solo le quedaba pensar en una venganza para su "querida", "adorable" y "encantadora" prometida.

Scorpius sonrió con malicia. Iba a darle un escarmiento tal que le dolería hasta a sus antepasados.

Y si hacía falta, se pasaría todo el día encerrado en su cuarto pensando en como llevarla a cabo.

_ _**POR LA NOCHE: GRAN COMEDOR**_

-¿Has visto a Scorpius? -Preguntó Albus a Alexander mientras ignoraba a Megara (la cual estaba sentada al lado del castaño) olímpicamente. El moreno acababa de llegar ya que había estado hablando con Hugo sobre Rose y ni siquiera se había sentado.

-Fuimos hace un rato a preguntarle si pensaba bajar a cenar pero dijo algo de que tenía que ultimar una venganza -Dijo el castaño evidenciando su asombro- No lo entendí muy bien, tenía la voz rara.

-Seguro que algo tiene que ver Rose en esto -Añadió Megara dirigiéndose solo a Alexander mientras le volvía la espalda a Albus- Ella tampoco ha bajado a comer en todo el día.

-¿Rose está bien Albus? -Preguntó Alexander entendiendo a Megara. Ella quería saber que había sido de Rose pero por razones obvias no podía preguntarle a Albus.

-Si, está bien -Dijo el moreno incómodo y desviando la mirada- Fuí a llevarle comida antes y esta bien. Solo tiene sueño atrasado por quedarse estudiando hasta tarde. Ha decidido tomarse hoy el día libre y descansar como es debido.

-Me parece bien -Dijo el castaño sonriendo- No es bueno que se sacrifique tanto.

-Pero mañana tiene que bajar sin falta -Dijo Megara al instante- Tenemos que discutir quien será la testigo.

-Yo le cedo a Scorpius el honor de ser padrino -Dijo Albus meditándolo un instante- No me apetecería nada tener que estar cerca de ciertas personas.

El moreno clavó su mirada en Megara.

-Si mal no recuerdo -Dijo Megara mirándolo fijamente- Soy yo la agraviada y ofendida. ¿Hablamos de como me dejaste públicamente por otra?

-No, hablemos mejor de lo poco que has tardado en olvidarme reemplazándome por otro -Dijo Albus en tono venenoso.

Alexander alzó las manos en señal de paz mientras Megara miraba al moreno boquiabierta.

-¿No podríais hacer una tregua? Hacedlo al menos por la boda. Se celebrará cuando nos graduemos y necesito vuestra ayuda para ayudarme a prepararla. Lucy ya cuenta con el apoyo de sus primos, ¿Puedo contar con el vuestro?

Albus y Megara se miraron y de sus ojos saltaron chispas de desprecio.

-¡¿PERO TÚ HAS VISTO COMO ME TRATA?! -Gritaron ambos a Alexander.

El castaño pegó un brinco en su asiento y todo el comedor se volvió para mirarlos. Megara resopló fastidiada.

-¿Y vosotros que estáis mirando? ¡Meteos en vuestros asuntos panda de cotillas! -Chilló Megara.

Todo el Gran Comedor la miró boquiabierto y empezó a cuchichear por lo bajo, pero dejaron de mirarlos descaradamente.

-Tu descaro no tiene nombre -Le dijo Alexander a Megara mirándola impresionado.

-Aprendí del mejor -Dijo mirando ácidamente a Albus.

El chico hizo una mueca desdeñosa pero no dijo nada.

-Chicos -Medió Alexander- Por favor.

Ambos suspiraron.

-De acuerdo, que haya tregua. Pero cuando la boda se celebre, la tregua terminará -Aclaró Megara.

-Muy bien -Dijo Albus secamente.

Ambos se miraron sin entusiasmo y se dieron un rápido apretón de manos para reafirmar el acuerdo.

-¡Genial! -Dijo Alex contento- Ya veréis lo contentos que se pondrán Rose y Scorpius.

-Seguro -Dijo Albus sin entusiasmo mientras se sentaba.

El moreno alargó una mano y justo cuando iba a morder con fuerza una manzana, vió a Lia levantarse de su mesa y salir del Gran Comedor. La chica estaba ojerosa y pálida.

Albus dejó la manzana a un lado y se metió de lleno en sus pensamientos.

_**POR LA NOCHE: PASILLO DEL PRIMER PISO/ SALA DE LOS MENESTERES**_

Louis se dirigía al Gran Comedor mientras intentaba dejar de pensar en lo que pasó en el baile. ¿De verdad habían estado él y Megara a punto de besarse delante de todos?

Quería dejar de analizar la situación pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. No paraba de cuestionarse que clase de locura lo había empujado a casi perder la cabeza. En su subconsciente se disparó una alarma que contenía un cartel con una palabra de cuatro letras.

Louis se quedó estupefacto.

No, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando. Era imposible.

¿Verdad?

-Mierda -Masculló.

Ahora si que estaba con el agua al cuello. Todo empezó siendo un juego, uno divertido, y aunque era verdad que Megara le gustaba desde hace mucho nunca había sentido algo tan intenso.

"Amor" Gritaba su subconsciente.

Louis se sintió aterrado. ¿Cómo demonios iba a enfrentar una situación así? ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarla a ella?

Atónito, vió a Megara doblar una esquina y caminar hacia él. La chica lo miró, esbozó media sonrisa y le indicó que la siguiera con un discreto gesto.

El rubio, con el corazón en un puño, la siguió.

Pronto llegaron a la Sala de los Menesteres sin que nadie los viera.

-Bien -Dijo Louis adoptando su característica media sonrisa- ¿A qué me has traído? ¿Acaso quieres abusar de mi otra vez? Que conste que no te culpo.

Megara resopló.

-No tenga la cabeza como para pensar en liarme contigo, Weasley. Estoy preocupada por Rose.

Louis dejó de lado su pose de conquistador y se puso serio.

-¿Que pasa con Rose?

Megara parpadeó sorprendida al ver el drástico cambio de actitud del rubio.

-Pues... lo cierto es que no lo sé -Admitió la morena.

Louis la miró confundido y ella decidió explicarle mejor la situación.

-Verás -Comenzó- A la hora de comer, fuimos Alexander y yo a la habitación de Scorpius para que viniera con nosotros pero dijo que no iba a salir en todo el día porque tenía que pensar en como vengarse de alguien. Luego, Alex le preguntó a Albus por Rose ya que tampoco había bajado en todo el día y dijo que se tomó el día libre para descansar.

-¿Y que tiene eso de malo? -Preguntó Louis- Rose se merece descansar y hace poco dijo que estaba durmiendo fatal. Entiendo que quiera tomarse un día para ella.

-Albus mintió -Sentenció ella- Lo conozco. Sé cuando miente y créeme, mintió.

-Eso significa que Rose no está bien en absoluto -Dijo el rubio pensativo- ¿Tendrá que ver con la venganza de Malfoy?

-No va a vengarse de ella, si es eso lo que estás pensando -Dijo Megara frunciendo el ceño.

-No me refería a eso -Dijo el rubio mirándola incómodo- Estaba pensando en que, a lo mejor, alguien le ha hecho daño a Rose y Scorpius quiere vengarse en su nombre.

Megara se pasó a meditarlo unos instantes y Louis la miró fascinado. No se había dado cuenta de que, cuando ella pensaba, se mordía el labio inferior.

-Es una posibilidad -Dijo la morena sumida en sus cavilaciones- Lo cierto es que Scorpius puede llegar a ser muy vengativo cuando...

La chica no pudo terminar porque Louis se abalanzó sobre ella, la tumbó en el sofá y se lanzó a besarla con desesperación.

Megara gimió y se dejó llevar. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer con ansia la espalda del rubio y éste le levantó la falda para poder acariciarle los muslos. La chica sentía que no podía parar, se había dejado arrastrar por una oleada de pasión que hacía tiempo que sentía y ya no la podía eludir más. No iba a parar.

El rubio sentía como el corazón iba a estallarle de un momento a otro. ¿Cómo podía llegar a sentirse tan enfebrecido por el contacto físico de una chica? Pero estaba claro que ella no era cualquier chica. Ella era la única que podía provocarle algo así. La única que podía hacerle perder el control. La única que podría doblegarlo si quisiera. Ella era única.

El chico se quitó la camisa y la morena lo devoró con la mirada. La chica recorrió con su manos su espalda desnuda y él se estremeció cuando ella le clavó las uñas.

Ella se quitó lentamente la camisa y, justo cuando Louis se disponía a desabrocharle el sujetador, su subconsciente lo traicionó. Esa aterradora palabra de cuatro letras se coló en su mente y se quedó fijamente anclada, hasta que el rubio no la pudo eludir.

Amor.

"Imposible" Pensó el chico incorporándose de golpe con expresión asustada.

-¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó Megara confundida al ver la expresión del chico.

Louis la miró y al ver que estaba preocupada cambió su expresión facial por su sonrisa habitual.

-No pasa nada preciosa, es solo que no quiero hacerte mía ahora porque sé que me culparás después. Prefiero esperar un poco, enamorarte por completo y, cuando ya no puedas esperar más, te haré mía sin el riesgo de que me lo eches en cara.

Megara se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan retorcido siendo un Ravenclaw? -Preguntó asombrada.

Él se encogió de hombros y le besó la punta de la nariz.

-Esa es una de mis muchas cualidades -Dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo con descaro mientras se ponía la camisa.

Megara siguió boquiabierta y Louis echó a andar hasta la salida. Antes de irse, se volvió y la miró por última vez.

-Por cierto, bonito sujetador. Me encanta la lencería negra. Aunque el detalle de los corazones ha sido muy dulce por tu parte.

Megara se sonrojó al ver que llevaba un sujetador negro con corazoncitos blancos.

-¡Intenta cubrir ese chupetón Weasley! -Gritó ella señalando una marca que el chico tenía en el cuello. La marca era pequeña pero estaba en un lugar muy visible.

-Mejor no -Dijo el chico gritando por el pasillo- ¡La exhibiré como el trofeo que es!

Megara se colocó la camisa rápidamente y salió de la Sala de los Menesteres con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Maldecía al rubio, pero era el único que le elevaba tanto el ego.

_**POR LA MAÑANA: LECHUCERÍA**_

Rose se había levantado de la cama con energía renovada. Empezaría haciendo algo bueno: Iba a darle a su padre la buena nueva de que había roto con Malfoy. Podía imaginárselo dando saltos por toda la casa mientras agitaba la carta en el aire y cantaba el himno de los Chudley Canonns a todo pulmón.

Idílico.

Le anudó la carta a se lechuza en la patita y ésta se fué volando ululando alegremente. Cuando se dió la vuelta para ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar se paró en seco.

No estaba sola.

Scorpius Malfoy acababa de llegar.

"MIERDA" -Gritaron ambos mentalmente al verse y no poder rehuirse.

La hora había llegado. Ya no podían postergar lo impostergable.

-Malfoy -Saludó ella con una seca cabezada.

-Weasley -Dijo el chico saludándola del mismo modo.

Ambos sintieron como algo dentro de ellos se rompían al escuchar al otro pronunciar su apellido y no su nombre.

-Hablemos claro Malfoy -Dijo Rose sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía- Lo que teníamos, fuera lo que fuera, se acabó. No creo que deba explicarte los motivos ¿No?

-Desde luego que no -Masculló Scorpius sonriendo fríamente- Por si no lo sabes, soy mas listo que McLaggen y los amigos que tenéis en común, así que no insultes a mi inteligencia tratándome como a ellos porque soy mucho mejor.

-Discúlpame -Dijo Rose sonriendo falsamente- No volveré a tratarte así nunca más. Y claro que no eres como Cormac, tu eres mucho más cínico y manipulador.

Scorpius se enderezó y sonrió con altivez.

"Cínico y manipulador. Yo te daré un Malfoy cínico y manipulador Rose" -Pensó el chico mientras temblaba de rabia.

-No es culpa mía el que seas tan manipulable. Estás acostumbrada a ser la princesita intocable de Ravenclaw. Ya era hora de que te enseñaran el mundo real y me alegro de haber sido yo el que te haya bajado de tu nube.

-Si, me has bajado para meterme en tu universo lleno de mierda y mentiras -Dijo Rose a punto de estallar- ¿A eso estás acostumbrado? No me extraña. Pues lamento decirte que hay un mundo real alejado de todo eso. No es mi culpa que no lo conozcas.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente mientras trataban de autocontrolarse para no explotar. Mantener la compostura estaba resultando ser más difícil de lo que creían y el dolor amenazaba con consumirlos vivos.

-¿Has termindo ya de berrear y patalear? -Preguntó Scorpius fingiendo estar hastiado- Porque tengo cosas mejores que hacer que aguantarte.

Scorpius se acercó a su halcón y le anudó a la pata la carta que había escrito de madrugada.

-Dejame adivinar -Ironizó Rose- ¿Es esa una carta para tu abuelo en la que le explicas que has sido un buen perrito faldero y has cumplido su encargo?

Scorpius se volvió lentamente hacia Rose y ésta se asustó al ver como los ojos del Slytherin reflejaban una rabia incontenible. El chico se acercó a ella en dos zancadas, la cogió del cuello y la estampó en la pared.

-No hables de mí como si me conocieras -Dijo en un tono oscuro y peligroso- Tú no tienes ni idea de como soy. Solo sabes de mí lo que yo te he dejado saber.

Rose tragó saliva y no se dejó intimidar.

-Claro que no te conozco y créeme, no tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo. Con lo que sé sobre tí ya es suficiente para asquearme -Rose inspiró para darse fuerzas y no flaquear- Y ahora suéltame antes de que me pegues alguna enfermedad venérea.

Scorpius la soltó con brusquedad y Rose se quedó atónita. Durante un segundo creyó haber visto dolor en los ojos del rubio.

"Imposible, solo le importa él mismo" -Se dijo Rose.

-No vuelvas a tocarme -Dijo Rose respirando agitadamente mientras trataba de no derrumbarse.

-No te preocupes, ya te he tocado lo suficiente. No tengo interés en acercarme a ti más de lo que ya lo hecho.

Rose decidió que era mejor irse antes de traicionarse a si misma. No iba a aguantar las lágrimas mucho más.

-No voy a vengarme Malfoy -Susurró Rose- Pero te pido por lo que más quieras que te alejes de mí.

Rose se dió la vuelta y cuando bajó cuatro escalones se detuvo. Toda ella tembló con violencia y tuvo que reprimir un sollozo. Oyó a Scorpius murmurar algo e, inesperadamente, escuchó el sonido de un golpe. Asustada, se giró y vió que el rubio había golpeado la pared con un puño. Se volvió rápidamente para que no supiera que lo había visto y bajó las escaleras.

Tuvo que parar varias veces antes de conseguir descender para limpiar las lágrimas que le entorpecían la visión.

_**MEDIODÍA: GRAN COMEDOR (MESA DE SLYTHERIN)**_

Scorpius se sentó descuidadamente entre Albus y Alexander.

-¡Por fin llegas! -Exclamó Albus- Tenemos noticias para tí.

-¿A si? -Dijo Scorpius untando una tostada de mermelada con desgana.

-Pues sí. Adivina quien se casa.

Scorpius dejó la tostada de lado y miró a sus amigos con atención.

-¡Yo! -Exclamó Alexander- Se lo pedí ayer a Lucy en la fiesta y... ¡Me dijo que sí!

-Mas bien te lo gritó -Puntualizó Albus- O al menos eso es lo que dicen.

-Enhorabuena Alex -Dijo Scorpius dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al susodicho- ¿Y cuando va a ser la boda?

-Después de la graduación -Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Scorpius silbó burlescamente.

-Si que tienes prisa ¿eh?

-Ya me burlaré yo de tí cuando te cases con Rose -Dijo Alexander ofendido.

-Rose y yo no vamos a casarnos -Dijo Scorpius endureciendo su mirada- De hecho lo hemos dejado de mutuo acuerdo.

-Bonita forma de decirlo -Ironizó Albus.

Scorpius lo miró gélidamente.

-¿Algún problema? -Interrogó de forma brusca.

-Los suficientes como para querer hablar contigo -Contraatacó Albus- Sin embargo, me voy a mantener al margen igual que hiciste tú con Megara y yo.

-Lo siento -Dijo Alexander con sinceridad- Me parecía que estábais muy bien juntos. Por cierto, ¿Y Megara?

-Está en la mesa de Ravenclaw discutiendo con Rose sobre quien será la madrina de la boda -Dijo Albus con aburrimiento.

-¿Quien será el padrino? -Preguntó Scorpius.

Alexander tragó saliva.

-Eso es un asunto que tienes que resolver con Albus.

Scorpius rodó los ojos fastidiados.

-Me parece que se como resolver el problema sin que los cuatro nos matemos por lo puestos importantes.

-Te escucho -Dijo Alexander interesado.

-Hazme a mi padrino, a Albus lo haces testigo para que firme y valide tu matrimonio y Weasley y Megara serán damas de honor.

Alexander se quedó estupefacto.

-¡Que buena idea! ¡Voy a contársela a Lucy!

Alex se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Scorpius y Albus se miraron fijamente.

-He hecho una tregua con Megara -Dijo el moreno- Y Lia me ha dejado.

Scorpius sonrió aliviado.

-Ya era hora de que hicieses algo bien.

_**MEDIODÍA: GRAN COMEDOR (MESA DE RAVENCLAW)**_

Rose se sentó en la mesa con desgana. El simple olor de la comida le cerraba el estómago y destruía por completo su apetito, pero hizo un esfuerzo y se sirvió un poco de ensalada y un zumo de calabaza. No era un festín pero era mejor que tener el estómago vacío.

-Por fin te encuentro -Dijo Megara sentándose a su lado con toda la frescura del mundo- Te estuve buscando ayer.

Rose se incomodó al recordar todo lo que lloró ese día y como, de no ser por Albus, hubiese muerto.

-Estuve... descansando -Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa algo titubeante.

-Ya me lo dijo Albus. Quiero decirte que...

-Espera -Pidió Rose asombrada- ¿Albus y tú hablásteis?

-Pues si, mas o menos -Dijo Megara dubitativa- Hemos hecho una tregua.

Rose abrió los ojos de par en par y justo cuando iba a felicitar la morena, Louis se sentó enfrente de ella.

-¿Que tal par de bellezas? -Dijo el rubio sonriente mientras le guiñaba un ojo a cada una- McLaggen me manda a decirte que mañana se celebra el partido contra Griffindor. Por lo visto lo han adelantado para que podamos terminar la temporada antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Rose rió y Megara bufó.

-¿Por qué soy la última en enterarme de estas cosas? ¡Soy la capitana! -Murmuró Rose enfurruñada.

-Faltan solo dos semanas para Navidad. Entre los partidos y la fiesta de atrasada de Halloween no vamos a tener un respiro -Dijo Megara hastiada.

-Hey -Dijo la pelirroja en tono jocoso- No te quejes que a ti parece irte todo muy bien. ¿Sabes que ha hecho una tregua con Albus, Louis?

Louis perdió la sonrisa de golpe.

-¿Ah, si? -Preguntó fingiendo desinterés mientras algo oscuro se anidaba en su pecho. No le gustaba la noticia. Ni un poquito.

-Es algo temporal -Se justificó Megara de forma nerviosa- Terminará en cuanto se celebre la boda.

-¿Que boda? -Preguntaron ambos.

Megara suspiró y cuando terminó de relatarles la pedida de mano, la efusiva respuesta de Lucy y cuando sería la boda, llegó Lorcan corriendo y se situó frente a ellos.

-¿Habéis visto a Lily? -Preguntó agitado- La he visto hace un momento pero se fué corriendo antes de que pudiese alcanzarla.

-Por Merlín Lorcan, menudas ojeras tienes en la cara. ¿Es que te has convertido en vampiro y yo no me he enterado?

-Muy graciosa Rose -Dijo el chico mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No la hemos visto -Dijo Louis- Pero creo que deberías darle tiempo para que se le pase el cabreo. Si yo fuera tú no expondría mis partes nobles a otra patada. Podría acabar arrancándotelas de cuajo.

Lorcan se estremeció.

-Tengo que disculparme lo más pronto posible o Albus me asesinará cuando se entere de lo que le hice a Lily. Prefiero una patada "made in pelirroja peligrosa" a una paliza "made in moreno fan de Kill Bill".

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y Lorcan se marchó a seguir buscando a la pequeña de los Potter.

-¿Que ha pasado? -Preguntó Rose entre risas.

Louis y Megara le relataron lo sucedido y cuando acabaron Rose abrió los ojos como platos.

-Pobre Lily, con lo guapa que estaba. Lorcan se lo tiene merecido por capullo.

Megara asintió y Louis se encogió de hombros.

-No culpo a Lily. Cuando un hombre no sabe tratar adecuadamente a una mujer, ésta tiene todo el derecho del mundo a ponerlo en su sitio.

Megara y Rose miraron al rubio gratamente sorprendidas ante sus palabras.

-Yo no lo habría dicho mejor -Afirmó Rose.

Megara no pudo más que secundarla mientras pensaba que el rubio acababa de ganar unos cuantos puntos con ella.

Así, sumida en sus pensamentos, se olvidó de tratar con Rose el tema de la madrina en la boda.

_**MEDIODÍA: PASILLO DEL PRIMER PISO**_

Ágatha no paraba de felicitarse a si misma. Su plan había salido genial y Lucius seguro que la recompensaría con creces. Nada enturbiaba su buen humor, ni siquiera la certeza de que Scorpius intentaría vengarse y hacérselo pagar caro.

-Que lo intente -Susurró con optimismo.

A unos metros por delante de ella, estaba Lia y Ágatha corrió a saludar a su amiga.

-¡Hola guapísima! -Gritó Ágatha mientras la abrazaba- No te he visto mucho últimamente. ¿Que tal todo?

Ágatha dejó de abrazarla y, cuando miró a su amiga se alarmó muchísimo.

-¿Que te pasa? Siento decirte que tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Has comido?

-No tengo hambre -Susurró la asiática- Y no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que no he dormido muy bien pero te prometo que hoy me acostaré temprano.

-A mi no me engañas -Replicó la slytherin ceñuda- ¿Que es lo que va mal? ¿Has discutido con Albus?

-Lo he dejado -Susurró Lia abatida.

Ágatha la miró con los ojos abiertos al máximo.

-¿Por qué? ¡Ese noviazgo te abría muchas puertas!

-Era lo mejor, créeme.

Ágatha suspiró.

-No soy partidaria de dar más de un abrazo el mismo día pero creo que hoy haré una excepción.

La slytherin abrazó a la ravenclaw y le dió unas palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda. Cuando se separaron, ambas se miraron a los ojos.

-Si puedo hacer algo por ti -Empezó Ágatha- Ya sea vengarme en tu nombre, consolarte, apoyarte,... lo que sea, dímelo y lo haré.

Lia asintió y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues sí que puedes hacer algo por mí. ¿Me acompañas a mi torre? No me encuentro muy bien.

Lia oyó que Ágatha le respondía pero oyó su voz distorsionada, como si le estuviese hablando a decenas de kilómetros. De pronto, sintió como todo el suelo se movía bajo sus pies y no pudo evitar caer al suelo. La frescura de éste y el penetrante chillido de su amiga fueron lo último que sintio antes de que todo se volviera negro y perdiera la consciencia.

¡Bueno! Aquí se acaba el capi. Por cierto, por si no lo sabéis "Kill Bill (partes 1 y 2)" son dos películas dirigidas por Quentin Tarantino que tratan sobre una novia a la que intentaron matar el día de su boda y ésta, cuando despierta del coma, va matando a todos los que la traicionaron. Recomiendo la peli completamente ya que las escenas de lucha son increíbles. No comentaré este capi (eso os lo dejo a vosotros) pero sí diré que la escena de Rose y Scorpius me costó muchísimo. Tuve que refrenarme para no escribir algo más fuerte porque no quiero que traspasen ciertos límites.


	9. La recaída

¡Hola! Aquí está el 9º capítulo de "Malfoy vs Weasley". Gracias por vuestros comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Espero que os guste. Por cierto, cuando en un capítulo (como éste) no pongo el tiempo en el que se da la acción es porque todo ocurrirá en el mismo día. Si ya lo sabíais lo siento, pero no quiero que nadie se líe. Un beso a todos. Ah, se me olvidaba, en este capi está relatado el primer lemmon de la historia. Si me decís que os gusta como lo he escrito, puede que continúe haciéndolos para otras parejas...

_**LA RECAÍDA**_

_**CAMPO DE QUIDDITCH**_

-¡Buenos días Hogwarts! -Anunció enfáticamente Lucy desde la tribuna como comentalista- ¡Después de la aplastante vistoria de Slytherin a Hufflepuff y de la reñida batalla de Slytherin a Ravenclaw donde las serpientes se proclamaron vistoriosas por pocos puntos, llega la hora de que se enfrenten Ravenclaw y Slytherin!

Todas las gradas estaban a rebosar de alumnos animando a los equipos. Las apuestan estaban muy igualadas y se palpaba la expectación en el aire.

-¡Empezemos por el quipo de Griffindor! Aquí llegan los golpeadores Tody Finnigan y Fred Weasley, los cazadores Lily Potter, Colin Creewey Jr y Theodore Greengrass, el guardián Michael Hood y el buscador Hugo Weasley!

Toda la tribuna roja y dorada aplaudió a rabiar mientras los jugadores salían haciendo acrobacias, giros, volteretas y espectáculos de todo tipo.

-¡Muy bien leones! ¡Ahora llegan las águilas! ¡Aquí vienen los golpeadores Louis Weasley y Lyssander Scamander, las cazadoras Lia Chang y Roxanne y Victoire Weasley, el guardián Cormac McLaggen Jr y... ¡La recién soltera Rose Weasley!

Toda la grada de Ravenclaw empezó a gritar dando ánimos a su equipo mientras éstos se exhibían como siempre. Rose lanzó una mirada asesina a Lucy que hizo reír a todo Hogwarts.

-¡Muy bien! La señora Hood llega, cita las normas, libera la quaffle y... ¡Comienza el partido!

Louis se hizo rápidamente con la snitch y se dirigió como un rayo a los aros de Griffindor.

-¡Louis Weasley lanza y... se la cuela a Michael Hood! ¡Ravenclaw 10, Griffindor 0!

Rose y Louis chocaron las manos celebrando el tiro pero, en un descuido, Lily cogió la quaffle y marcó.

-¡La imparable Lily Potter marca en el aro central! ¡Ravenclaw 10, Griffindor 10!

Lily les lanzó a todos una mirada de satisfacción.

-¡No te atrevas a mirarme por encima del hombro enana pelirroja! -Gritó Chang.

Todo el mundo miró asombrado a la asiática.

Lo cierto es que después de que la chica saliera de la enfermería por causas casi desconocidas, la morena se gastaba un humor de perros. Era una suerte que no te mordiera cuando pasabas por su lado. Pero una cosa era tener mal humor y otra enfrentarse a Lily Potter. Para eso había que echarle valor (o según Rose, un par de ovarios).

Aunque a la asiática no le faltaba razón. Lily era demasiado petulante y, a veces, era bueno bajarle los humos. Además, era innegable que era la más bajita de las Weasley. Pero una cosa es que se lo dijera su familia y otra que te lo dijera la ex de tu hermano delante de todo el mundo.

Lily apretó los puños mientras la cara se le ponía colorada de ira.

-¡Cállate asiática robanovios! ¡Eres patética y todo el mundo te tiene lástima por haber sido el juguete usado de mi hermano! -Chilló la pelirroja muy ofendida.

¡Pelea, pelea! -Empezaron a gritar todos los alumnos mientras daban palmadas y lanzaban silbidos.

-¿Ah, si? ¡Pues al menos a mí no me han vomitado encima! -Replicó Lia.

Ambas dieron un grito de guerra y se lanzaron a por la otra. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, ambas se agarraron del pelo y empezaron a darle fuertes tirones a la otra mientras se insultaban a gritos.

-¡Ya basta! -Gritó la señora Hood mientras intentaba separarlas.

Rose miraba la escena boquiabierta cuando un destello dorado pasó ante sus ojos. La snith se quedó volando cerca de Hugo, pero como el chico estaba tan enfrascado en la pelea mientras animaba a gritos a su prima, no se percató de nada.

-Cógela -Le susurró Louis a su lado que también había visto la snitch- Hood no ha parado el partido.

Rose asintió y se acercó a su hermano lentamente. Con toda la parsimonia del mundo, y sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco, la pelirroja cerró su mano alrededor de la snitch mientras contenía un grito de euforia.

Hood consiguió separar a las alumnas.

-Ambas estáis castigadas y no podréis volver a entrenar hasta nuevo aviso! ¡Rezad para que os deje jugar en el próximo partido!

-No soy creyente -Replicó Lily con insolencia.

La señora Hood la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Bajad del campo ahora mismo! -Ordenó.

Amobas rodaron los ojos pero le hicieron caso.

La señora Hood se dirigió al resto.

-Como no se puede jugar sin todo el equipo, no me queda más remedio que suspender el...

-No es necesario -Dijo Rose inmediatamente- Hemos ganado.

Rose enseñó la snitch y todo el mundo contuvo el aliento.

-¡No es justo! ¡Había una pelea en el campo! -Gritó Hugo indignado.

-Usted no paró el partido -Continuó Rose implacable mientras ignoraba a su hermano- Por lo que técnicamente se debería haber seguido jugando.

-Es cierto -Concedió la señora Hood.

Todas las gradas gritaron tanto en protesta como en apoyo. La voz de Lucy se hizo oir ante le gentío.

-¡Rose Weasley ha atrapado la snitch! ¡Ravenclaw gana con 160 puntos!

Rose sonrió mientras su equipo la alzaba por los aires. A lo lejos, vió como unos fríos ojos grises la miraban con diversión desde la grada de Slytherin.

No pudo evitar que un escalofrío la recorriera entera.

_**BAÑO DE LOS PREFECTOS**_

Rose sabía que se había excedido con el alcohol cuando empezó a entrarle la risa tonta. No caminaba del todo derecha y tenía que achicar un poco los ojos para enfocar lo que tenía delante.

-Esto me pasa por beber -Se regañó- Quien me manda a mi beberme todos los chupitos que me traían en la fiesta.

Aunque se lo había ganado. Vale, había sido una victoria fácil, pero una victoria al fin y al cabo.

Rose llegó al baño y se dirigió al lavabo para refrescarse la cara. Cuando lo hizo y se miró al espejo para comprobar si tenía aspecto de estar borracha, dió un brinco: Detrás de ella estaba Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose se giró a enfrentarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Y cómo es que no te he oído entrar?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

-Vengo a darme un baño -Dijo señalando un par de toallas y un pantalón negro de pijama colgados a unos metros en un perchero- Y no me has oído entrar porque estabas ocupada reprochándote cosas a ti misma.

Rose se sonrojó.

-Bueno, pues ya no me vas a oír más porque me voy ahora mismo. No tengo ningún interés en verte desnudo.

Scorpius sonrió ladinamente.

-No es eso lo que parecía cuando casi me violas en la Sala de los Menesteres hace unos días.

Rose se sonrojó aún más.

-¿Que yo casi te violo? ¿Yo? ¿Tu deliras, verdad? Eres tú el que casi me toma allí mismo. ¿O ésto me lo he hecho yo sola?

Rose se levantó la falda hasta las caderas para dejar visibles unas pequeñas pero profundas marcas de dedos en sus muslos. Eran rojizas, lo que las hacía poco discretas.

A Scorpius se le fué todo el aliento. Si, veía las marcas, pero también estaba viendo la ropa interior de Rose. Y era una ropa interior muy excitante.

La pelirroja llevaba unas braguitas de color azul oscuro en cuyo borde había florecitas. Las braguitas de anudaban con lazos a la altura de las caderas y parecían estar hechas específicamente para la pelirroja. Eran atrevidas pero cómodas, virginales pero excitantes.

Rose, al ver un brillo lujurioso que ella bien conocía en los ojos de Scorpius, se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho y maldijo para sus adentros. ¿Cómo podía el alcohol desinhibirla de esa manera? ¡A ella que era la primera en escandalizarse cuando pillaba a las parejitas en actitud cariñosa en sus rondas de prefecta!

Rose se bajó la falda con rapidez pero ya era tarde. Scorpius se pasó la lengua por los labios en un gesto inconsciente mientras devoraba a la pelirroja con la mirada. Ahora fué el turno de Rose de quedarse sin aliento.

Scorpius empezó a avanzar lentamente y Rose a retroceder con la misma lentitud. Cuando Rose chocó con una pared, el slytherin la aprisionó entre sus brazos.

Scorpius se lanzó a besarla pero Rose, en un gesto rápido para su embriaguez, giró la cabeza, de modo que Scorpius le besó la mejilla. El slytherin no se rindió e intentó volver a besarla.

Esta vez no falló.

Ambos gimieron al unísono y colapsaron totalmente contra la pared. Rose sintió como la cabeza se le embotaba y todos lo argumentos que habría tenido para rechazarlo, habiendo estado sobria, desaparecieron. Scorpius sintió (aparte del sabor a alcohol que le daba el beso) como ese agujero, ese que tenía en el pecho desde que no estaba con ella, se llenaba hasta dejar de dolerle. Ambos se sentían completos.

Rose sintió como el rubio le desabrochaba la blusa y perdió el norte. Sus dedos cobraron vida propia y empezaron a recorrer la espalda del slytherin. Cuando la pelirroja le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, el rubio gimió.

-Para -Consiguió susurrar Rose- Tienes que parar.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Scorpius mientras tiraba al suelo la camisa de la chica.

-Por mi dignidad.

Scorpius suspiró, dispuesto a parar. Todo se fastidió en cuanto vió que el sujetador de Rose iba a juego con sus braguitas. El rubio sintió como se le hacía la boca agua y, sin poder ni querer evitarlo, se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja. Ésta desistió de alejarlo en cuanto percibió la erección del rubio presionando contra su vientre.

Al diablo con las consecuencias. Mañana le echaría la culpa al alcohol de su descontrol y asunto resuelto. Oh claro, ni borracha se creía eso. Como odiaba el sarcasmo del destino.

Rose enlazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio y éste abrió el grifo del agua con aroma a cereza sin dejar de besarla. Justo cuando iban a tirarse a la piscina (con ropa y todo) la puerta se abrió intempestivamente cortándoles el momento y devolviéndoles algo de su perdido raciocinio.

Megara y Louis dejaron de besarse cuando vieron a Rose y Scorpius y los cuatro se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre ellos.

-¿Vosotros no habíais terminado? -Preguntó Louis decidido a saciar su curiosidad y a romper el silencio.

-Y hemos terminado -Dijo Rose con voz firme- Esto ha sido... una recaída.

-¿Recaída? Ni que lo vuestro fuese un vicio -Dijo Megara ceñuda.

-No, no es un vicio. Es una catástrofe que no volverá a repetirse -Dijo Rose con decisión.

Scorpius la miró detenidamente mientras intentaba ocultar su irritación. ¿Una catástrofe? ¿Ella creía que lo que tenían estaba mal? ¡Al menos ella no estaba prometida con una víbora! ¿Ella creía de verdad tener problemas? ¡Ja!

-¿Estás borracha Rose? -Preguntó Louis asombrado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Preguntó la pelirroja impresionada.

-Porque estás en sujetador y no has intentado cubrirte.

Rose se sonrojó intensamente.

-Toma -Dijo Scorpius pasándole la camisa.

-Gracias -Rose se vistió en un santiamén sin mirar a nadie.

-¿Y vosotros desde cuando estáis juntos? -Preguntó Scorpius para aligerar el ambiente.

-No estamos juntos -Replicó Megara.

-Por ahora -Enfatizó Louis.

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

-¿No dijiste que era un juego? -Le preguntó Megara a Louis con resentimiento.

-Está empezando a dejar de serlo. Al menos para mí.

Megara se quedó boquiabierta y Rose se acercó a ella con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

-¡Bienvenida a la familia de nuevo! -Acto seguido abrazó a una sorprendida Megara con total naturalidad.

-Espero que no la fastidies como hizo Albus o me veré obligado a romperte la cara -Dijo Scorpius con seriedad.

-Descuida, yo no soy tan capullo como mi primo.

Todos rieron.

-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir la mona -Dijo Rose- Si alguien pregunta por mí le decís que hasta mañana no volveré a ser persona.

Rose se giró para mirar a Scorpius.

-Ya hablaremos tú y yo.

Acto seguido, la pelirroja salió del baño tambaleándose mientras pensaba en que, cuando despertase iba a tener un pésimo despertar cargado de reproches y auto desprecio. Malditas hormonas.

-La acompañaré para asegurarme de que no la pilla Filch -Dijo Louis.

El chico le dió un beso a Megara y se fué corriendo tras Rose.

-Me gustaría tener una larga e incómoda charla contigo, pero como tú también me has pillado en una situación comprometida, lo dejaré correr -Dijo el rubio con tono condescendiente.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo, rubito -Replicó Megara.

Megara se fué a su Sala Común y Scorpius se desnudó y se metió en la bañera lentamente.

En su mente reinaba un mar de confusión e inseguridades.

_**SALA DE LOS MENESTERES**_

Ágatha no paraba de pasearse frenéticamente por la habitación. Estaba aterrada.

-Ven, ven. Tienes que venir -Susurró asustada- No me dejes. Por Merlín, no me dejes.

Para alivio de la chica, la puerta se abrió y dejó entrar a un chico que portaba el escudo de Ravenclaw en su túnica.

-Has venido -Dijo la chica incrédula.

-Me pediste que viniera, así que aquí estoy -Dijo el chico incómodo.

Ágatha se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó con pasión.

Él se separó de ella rápidamente.

-No podemos volver a hacer ésto. Estás prometida.

Ágatha bufó.

-Sabes de sobra que no lo amo.

-¿Y a mi si? -Preguntó el chico, implacable.

Ágatha se mordió el labio inferior para evitarse hablar. ¿Que si lo amaba? Daría su vida por él. ¿Quería casarse con él? Absolutamente. ¿Quería formar una familia con él? Por supuesto. ¿Huiría con él? Hasta el fin del mundo. ¿Es que acaso no se lo había demostrado? Claro que lo había hecho, pero el muy idiota no se había percatado. O no quería tomarlo en cuenta. Como lo odiaba. Como lo amaba.

El chico suspiró derrotado.

-Supongo que nunca te lo oiré decir.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-A las palabras se las lleva el viento. Yo prefiero demostrar mis sentimientos o emociones con acciones.

Antes de que él pudiese decir una sola palabra más, ella lo empujó hasta que cayó en la cama. La chica se colocó encima de él rapidamente y, con un movimiento de varita los dejó desnudos a ambos.

-Dime ahora si quieres que me pare, porque de lo contrario llegaré hasta el final. Sabes por experiencia que no bromeo -Dijo ella seriamente.

El chico la miró a los ojos y ella pudo ver en ellos la más incandescente lujuria que un hombre pueda llegar a sentir.

-Si paras tendré que violarte.

Ella rió y, con un rápido movimiento, bajó sus caderas hasta las de él. Ambos gimieron al sentirse por completo. Ella se recolocó y se puso a horcajadas encima de él. Se separaron un momento para volver a unir sus cuerpo. Poco a poco, el ritmo de las embestidas aumentó y las sensaciones empezaron a hacerse más intensas. La cama crujía ante la fuerza de los embites y el chico tuvo que agarrar con fuerza las sábanas para no dar la vuelta a la situación, colocarse él encima y terminar de una vez.

Ágatha se sentía poderosa y femenina al verlo retorcerse, gemir, suplicar más. Sabía como mantenerlo en el límite. Sabía cómo mantenerse ella. Era la tortura más placentera que ambos habían experimentado.

-Ágatha, por favor -Susurró el chico- Hazme llegar ya. No puedo aguantar más.

Ella, con una sibilina sonrisa, aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas hasta volverlas frenéticas y salvajes. Ambos llegaron al orgasmo con un grito desgarrador escapándoseles de la garganta.

Ágatha se desplomó encima de él y solo cuando el chico dejó de bombear su simiente dentro de ella, se separaron.

-Ha sido increíble -Susurró él.

-Como siempre -Corroboró ella.

El chico la miró con seriedad.

-Me prometí a mi mismo que dejaría de verte.

Ella decidió dejar de lado el orgullo.

-Ya lo hemos intentado antes y no ha funcionado. No podemos estar separados. Lo que tenemos es demasiado fuerte.

El chico abrió los brazos y Ágatha se acomodó en ellos conteniendo un suspiro de placer. Esos momentos hacían que su vida mereciese la pena.

-Esto que tenemos no es sano Ágatha.

La chica suspiró.

-Lo sé Eddie, lo sé.

Ambos se sumieron en el silencio mientras su corazones volvían a latir a su ritmo normal.

Alguien, en el marco de la puerta, sonreía satisfecho ante la escena.

_**PASILLO DE LAS MAZMORRAS**_

Albus iba sumido en sus pensamientos. Quería volver a ser el de antes. La "tregua" con Megara era un avance pero no era suficiente. Quería que volviesen a ser amigos como lo eran antes y, aunque sabía que lo iba a tener difícil lo mejor era intentarlo. Empezaría disculpándose y ya iría improvisando sobre la marcha.

Al doblar una espuina vió a la chica de sus pensamientos caminando con aire distraído.

-Hola -Dijo Albus.

Megara contuvo un grito y se dió la vuelta con rapidez. Al ver que era Albus se relajó, pero se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¡Por Merlín, Potter me has asustado!

Albus se extrañó.

-Pues te he hablado en un tono normal, es decir, ni te he gritado, ni sorprendido, ni...

-Tienes razón -Le cortó Megara- Es que estaba pensando.

Albus asintió pero no dijo nada.

-Esto, Potter... ¿Tu te alegrarías de que Scorpius y Rose volviesen a estar juntos? -Preguntó Megara tras dudar un instante.

-¿Han vuelto? -Preguntó Albus alarmado.

-No, no han vuelto -Lo tranquilizó Megara- Te lo pregunto solo por curiosidad.

Albus frunció el ceño.

-Me estás mintiendo. Te conozco desde los once años y sé cuando me mientes. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Megara suspiró.

-Mira Potter, yo no soy la más indicada para responderte.

Albus alzó una ceja.

-Es mi prima y tengo derecho a saberlo. ¿Quieres saber que pienso? Que no deberían volver en absoluto. Scorpius ha sido un bastardo con ella y tuve que ser yo quien la consolara cuando ese patán la dejó hecha una piltrafa. No, no deberían volver, así que te pido por favor que me digas que pasa para poder ayudar a Rose -La mirada de Albus se ensombreció- No quiero volver a verla así.

Megara se quedó boquiabierta. Ese sí era el Albus que ella conocía y había amado. Ese sí había sido su amigo.

-No tenía ni idea, Albus -Dijo la chica sintiéndose muy culpable por no percatarse del sufrimiento de su amiga- De verdad que no sabía que Rose lo había pasado tan mal.

Albus sonrió cuando oyó que la chica lo tuteaba.

-Escucha, Meg -Dijo llamándola por el apodo cariñoso que le puso a los 12 años- Sé que si lo hubieras sabido habrías hecho todo lo posible para ayudarla. No lo hiciste antes, pero puedes ayudarme a ayudarla. No me pidas que deje que mi prima favorita se hunda en un abismo y que yo me quede sentado tranquilamente mirando porque no lo haré.

Megara sonrió con dulzura.

-Tu complejo de héroe se hace más grande a medida que creces. Todavía recuerdo cuando en tercero le diste un puñetazo al gigante de Croutch cuando insultó a tu hermana. ¡Por Merlín, te sacaba una cabeza! -Megara meneó la cabeza en señal de negación- Albus, quiero ayudarte, pero no lo haré si tengo que traicionar a mis amigos. Lo siento.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

-Lo entiendo. Tenía que intentarlo.

Megara siguió caminando, pero antes de girar a otro pasillo, ladeó la cabeza hacia Albus y le dijo:

-Me gusta el cambio que estás dando. Estás volviendo a ser tú -Megara suspiró- Estoy orgullosa de que por fin levantes cabeza.

Justo cuando la chica iba a irse, Albus preguntó:

-¿Crees que podremos volver a ser amigos?

Megara se detuvo pero no se giró para mirarlo.

-Ten claro que nunca volveremos a tener la amistad que tuvimos pero... no sé si podríamos recuperar parte de ella. Todo depende de tí.

Dicho esto, ambos se alejaron tomando caminos diferentes y opuestos.

Ella no tenía ni idea de cuanto se equivocaba.

_**JARDINES**_

Lily estaba cómodamente sentada en el césped mientras recostaba la espalda contra un frondoso árbol. Adoraba la sensación de tranquilidad que se percibía en el ambiente. Cogió el libro que se había traído y lo abrió por donde señalaba el marca-páginas.

Puede parecer extraño que a una chica tan alocada, extrovertida, popular, inconstante, deportiva y activa como ella le guste leer tranquilamente sin compañía pero, a veces, no estaba mal relajarse un poco.

Por desgracia, su relax duró poco.

La pelirroja levantó la vista con molestia cuando notó que alguien se sentaba junto a ella. Se quedó helada.

"Oh, no. Merlín apiádate de mi" Pensó la pelirroja.

Frente a ella estaba Lorcan Scamander.

-Hola Lily -Dijo el chico incómodo.

Lily entornó los ojos y bufó con molestia.

-Lárgate -Espetó de malas maneras.

-Lily, solo quiero... -Comenzó el rubio.

-¡Que te largues! -Gritó frustrada al ver que él no le hacía caso.

-No voy a irme -Dijo el ravenclaw con decisión.

-Muy bien -Dijo la pelirroja levantándose de un salto y cerrando el libro- Pues entonces me voy yo.

La chica empezó a caminar a grandes zancadas rumbo al castillo.

-¡Hey Lily! -La llamó Lorcan mientras la agarraba del brazo.

Ella se giró para enfrentarlo con los ojos chispeando de rabia.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No te soltaré hasta que me escuches! -Gritó el chico ya frustrado.

-¡No me da la gana de escucharte! ¿Me oyes? No pienso...

Lily se quedó en shock cuando Lorcan la besó. Fué un beso muy pausado, casi imperceptible.

Pero ella lo notó por todo su cuerpo.

-¿¡Que demonios crees que haces!? -Chilló ella cuando él separó sus labos de los de la chica.

-Besarte -Soltó el con frescura- Scorpius dijo que cuando besaba a Rose ella dejaba de chillarle y se callaba.

-Pues ya ves que conmigo no funciona -Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-No, pero al menos he conseguido que hables conmigo sin gritarme -Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Lily parpadeó tres veces rápidamente.

-Eres un sabihondo horripilante.

Lorcan asintió dándole la razón.

-Puede que lo sea. Lo que si admito ser es un imbécil. Siento todo lo que hice.

Lily se tensó.

-No quiero hablar de eso. Bastante han hablado todos del tema.

-Si, pero nosotros lo protagonizamos. Somos nosotros quienes deberíamos hablarlo.

Lily frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿De la pelea? ¿De tu borrachera? ¿De tu escena de celos? No, mejor hablemos de mi favorita: Cuando devolviste todo el alcohol ingerido sobre mi vestido. Tú elige, hay una variedad increíble de temas sobre los que podemos debatir -Dijo la pelirroja con sarcasmo no fingido.

Lorcan bajó la mirada.

-No quiero hablar de eso. Solo quiero hablar de nosotros.

-No hay un nosotros -Atajó ella rápidamente.

-No en un sentido romántico -Admitió él- Pero sí en uno amistoso. Hemos sido amigos desde que nacimos. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Lily se mordió el labio deseando ser más dura. ¡Por Merlín, la disculpa que le había dado er simple hasta el extremo! Pero... era su disculpa.

-Eres un imbecil Lorcan -Suspiró ella- Y yo idiota por perdonarte.

El chico rió con alegría y, antes de poder darse cuenta, la chica se vió alzada por los aires mientras Lorcan canturreaba una cancioncilla extraña sobre Polillas invisibles, Torposoplos, y un sin fin se rarezas más.

-¡Bájame, bájame! -Gritó ella empezando a patalear.

Él rió aún más alegremente.

-¡Pareces una cría en plena pataleta! -Dijo muerto de risa.

-¡Me da igual! -Gritó ella sin dejar de patalear ni un instante -¡Bájame de una vez!

Lorcan la bajó rodando los ojos y cuando los pies de ella tocaron tierra firma, la chica le diño una patada en la espinilla.

-¡Auch! -Se quejó él mientras se frotaba la zona enrojecida- ¿Y eso a que viene?

-Eso es una advertencia para que no vuelvas a vomitarme encima, besarme y/o levantarme en volandas como si fuera una niña.

La pelirroja recogió el libro ya que se le había caido al césped con la pataleta , y se fué rumbo al castillo con aire digno.

Lorcan sonrió.

-Eres de lo que no hay, Lily Potter.

El chico se dirigió también al castillo con un humor inmejorable.

Y es que, si Lily había podido perdonarle algo así, ¿Cómo no iba a poder enamorarla?


	10. Límites

¡Ha llegado el 10º capítulo de "Malfoy vs Weasley"! Jo, estoy emocionada. Bueno, ahora que ha pasado "lo oscuro" van a venir las curvas emocionales. En fin, dejo ya spoilearos que no quiero destriparos la historia. Un beso a todos, lectores y lectoras. Os dejo con el capi.

_**LÍMITES**_

_**GRAN COMEDOR**_

Scorpius entró silbando al Gran Comedor. Todos se lo quedaron mirando asombrados. Scorpius rara vez silbaba. Solo lo hacía si estaba de excelente humor.

-Buenos días -Dijo Alex asombrado cuando su amigo se sentó a su lado.

-Ya lo creo que lo es. No puede ser mejor -Dijo Scorpius contento.

Pronto, entró Ágatha por la puerta y Scorpius la llamó por primera vez en toda su vida para que se sentase con él.

Todos estaban aún más asombrados y atentos ante la futura conversación y Rose sentía que iba a estallar. ¿Es que acaso esos dos iban a empezar a ser una pareja en público? Lo que le faltaba.

"¿Y a ti que te importa?" -Pensó la pelirroja disgustada consigo misma por sus irracionales celos- "Te vendrá bien verlos juntos para olvidarlo más rápidamente".

Ágatha se sentó al lado de Scorpius sonriendo falsamente y le dió un suave beso en los labios para molestarlo. Él ni se inmutó, cosa que preocupó a la chica.

-Tengo algo que comunicarte, cariño -Dijo Scorpius sonriendo victoriosamente.

Agatha se puso tensa.

-Tu dirás, cielo.

-Verás -Dijo Scorpius pausada y tranquilamente- he obtenido pruebas de que me has sido infiel, fotografías... comprometedoras que he enviado tanto a tu familia como a la mía. Tu familia se ha disgustado mucho y mis padres han tomado cartas en el asunto. ¿Te puedes creer que no sabían nada de nuestro compromiso? -Dijo con sarcasmo.

Ambos sabían de sobra que sus padres no sabían nada. Lucius les dijo, cuando eran niños, que no dijeran nada a sus padres para que no invalidaran un enlace tan provechoso. A ellos no les importó comprometerse porque, por aquel entonces, eran amigos. Cuando dejaron de serlo, habían asumido tanto la perspectiva de estar juntos, que no se molestaron en intentar invalidar el contrato por mucho que se odiaran. En el fondo, ambos sabían que se complementaban y formaban un buen equipo. Pero preferirían morir a admitir eso.

-Han hecho todo lo posible para invalidarlo -Prosiguió Scorpius- y han descubierto que, si uno de los futuros cónyuges le es infiel al otro, éste dejará de tener derecho al patrimonio del otro.

-¿Adonde quieres llegar, amor? -Preguntó Lia sonriendo nerviosamente mientras empezaba a maldecirlo mentalmente. Estaba empezando a entender lo que el rubio insinuaba pero su varicia se negaba a creerlo.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que si nos casamos, tú no tendrás derecho a mi herencia, por lo que no obtendrás ningún beneficio.

Ágatha se puso tensa y un tic en el ojo traicionó su supuesta calma. ¿Iba a tener que aguantarlo de por vida sin obtener ningún beneficio? ¿Existía acaso algo peor que eso? ¡Merlín sabía que ella no merecía ser castigada así!

-Tu familia se ha enterado y ha tenido la bondad de firmar este contrato en el que se anula nuestro compromiso -Explicó Scorpius sacando el contrato del bolsillo de su pantalón- Mi familia y yo también lo hemos firmado. Solo faltas tú.

Acto seguido Scorpius le dió el contrato, una pluma y tinta.

-No creo que tengas que pensarlo mucho ¿No? -Dijo al ver que la chica miraba fijamente el papel.

Ágatha temblaba de rabia. Pues sí que se había tomado en serio la venganza. Levantó la vista y vió a todo el mundo mirándola. ¿Scorpius creía que podía derrotarla en público? ¡Ja! Ese rubio arrogante no tenía ni idea de con quien se había metido. Ella era Ágatha Parkinson, hija de Pansy Parkinson, y como buena hija había heredado sus genes. Era astuta, ambiciosa, calculadora, metódica y apasionada, pero a diferencia de su madre, ella tenía un infinito amor propio. Y ese amor propio le estaba gritando que pusiera al rubio en su sitio. No pensaba hacer oídos sordos. Ella tenía de orgullosa lo mismo que Scorpius tenía de idolatría.

-¿De verdad crees que soy tan interesada? -Dijo la morena fingiendo aflicción aflicción mientras le devolvía el contrato sin firmar- Yo estoy contigo porque quiero.

Ágatha le dió un escandaloso beso al rubio en la boca mientras el alumnado se quedaba atónito por el cambio que había sufrido la escena. El cazador había sido cazado.

-No te librarás tan fácilmente de mí, querido -Dijo sonriendo venenosamente.

Vió como el rubio se ponía pálido de la impotencia y como cerraba sus manos en puños. El chico temblaba y estaba segura de que estaba conteniéndose para no gritarle. Ágatha le lanzó una mirada triunfante y orgullosa antes de dar media vuelta para marcharse.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe, cielo -Dijo la chica irónicamente antes de salir.

Scorpius se levantó de un salto y arrugó el contrato en sus manos.

-Será zorra -Masculló Scorpius con rabia e impotencia- ¿Es que solo me relaciono con chicas tozudas? - Dijo pensando en Megara, Rose y Ágatha- ¡Maldita sea!

El chico desapareció rápidamente del Gran Comedor dando mucho de que hablar a los alumnos y mucho en que pensar a los que estaban indirectamente implicados en la relación.

_**CAMPO DE QUIDDITCH**_

Rose descendió de su escoba al atrapar la snitch.

-¡Muy bien, por hoy se termina el entrenamiento! -Gritó Cormac asumiendo su papel de capitán.

Todos respiraron aliviados ya que estaban agotados.

Rose descendió de su escoba y se fué a los vestuarios a ducharse y a cambiarse. En cuanto salió, se llevó una sorpresa: Su primo Albus estaba sentado en las gradas.

Rose se acercó a él.

-¿Acaso intentabas mirar nuestro entrenamiento para informar a tu equipo y ganarnos en el partido de mañana? -Le dijo ella jocosamente.

-Pues si -Replicó el chico con sinceridad- Pero he llegado tarde. De todas formas no me quejo porque quiero hablar contigo.

Rose se sentó a su lado y se puso seria.

-Ya sé lo que vas a decirme. Estoy bien Albus, Scorpius no es el único chico del mundo. Está superado.

Albus la miró con esceptismo.

-¿Ah, si? Pues no me lo creo. Ha sido tu primer novio. Algo así no se supera en dos días.

-¿Tú no has olvidado a Megara? -Contraatacó ella a la defensiva.

Albus suspiró.

-Eso es diferente porque ella y yo hemos sido muy buenos amigos durante mucho tiempo.

Rose bajó la guardia.

-Lo sé -Dijo ella abrazándolo- Sé lo mucho que sufres -Se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos- Como yo.

Albus se tensó.

-¿Ha pasado algo más entre tú y Scorpius? -Preguntó el chico temiendo la respuesta de su prima.

Ella suspiró.

-Sí, pero eso es algo que voy a solucionar hablando con él. Tiene que entender que no puede disponer de mí a su antojo. Tiene que aprender que no puede tenerlo todo cuando quiere por mucho poder que tenga su apellido, por muy llenas que estén sus cámaras en Gringots o por lo inmaculada que sea su sangre. Tiene que aprender a perder.

-¿Acaso te ha perdido? -Preguntó Albus incisivo.

-Nunca me ha tenido por completo -Explicó Rose con tristeza- Nunca nos demostramos que nos queríamos. Ni siquiera pusimos nombre a lo nuestro.

Albus suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo desordenándoselo por completo.

-Me resulta fácil hablar contigo de éstos temas porque sé por lo que estás pasando -Albus la miró a los ojos seriamente- No estás sola Rose. Voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase.

Rose bajó la cabeza y sollozó.

-¿Que te pasa? -Preguntó Albus levantándole la cabeza mientras la miraba preocupado.

-Es que... yo no estuve contigo cuando rompiste con Megara. Me siento mal por no haberte apoyado cuando tú vas a hacerlo conmigo.

-Es distinto. Yo lo fastidié todo y dejé de lado a todo el mundo, incluso a mi familia. Tú no has fastidiado nada y no pareces querer dejar de lado a nadie exceptuándolo a él.

Rose asintió.

-Albus, me encantaría que volvieses con Meg.

-Eso no va a pasar -La corto él incómodo- Ella está con otro.

Rose abrió los ojos muchísimo.

-¿Como lo sabes? -Se tapó la boca con ambas manos dándose cuanta de que se había delatado a sí misma al reconocer que ella sabía de lo que su primo hablaba.

Albus la perdonó con una sonrisa y Rose se sintió ligeramente aliviada.

-Los ví. Ellos no me vieron a mí.

Rose se revolvió incómoda.

-¿Viste a el chico con el que estaba?

Albus asintió endureciendo la mandíbula.

-Si, lo ví. Ví a Louis perfectamente.

Rose suspiró y apretó cariñosamente el antebrazo de Albus.

-Sé que es muy duro pero tienes que...

-Rose, aprecio tu diplomacia, pero no digas nada -Dijo Albus apesadumbrado- Quiero pensar en ello lo menos posible.

Rose asintió comprendiéndolo a la perfección. Tampoco ella quería pensar en el compromiso de Malfoy y Parkinson. De solo recordarlo, sus entrañas se revolvían.

Rose vió como una lágrima caía por la mejilla de Albus y, en un arranque de sobreprotección y ternura bastante insólito, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo abrazó con fuerza. El chico empezó a llorar.

-Es tan duro Rose -Dijo el con dolor- Es tan duro que la chica de tu vida, tu mejor amiga, esté con tu primo y que no puedas intervenir por lealtad hacia ambos...

Rose lo abrazó más fuertemente y posó su mentón en la coronilla de su primo. Dió gracias a Merlín de que él no pudiese ver como ella empezaba a llorar silenciosa pero abundantemente.

El sol cayó del cielo para ocultarse y acabar con una tarde llena de lágrimas para traer una noche de lo más conflictiva.

_**PASILLO DEL SÉPTIMO PISO/ ENFERMERÍA**_

Megara empezaba a cuestionarse seriamente lo que fuera que tenía con Louis. Al principio, solo tenían un par de encuentros a la semana, ahora, tenían uno cada día.

Sin excepción.

Los encuentros eran fogosos y excitantes. Nunca llegaban hasta el final y la morena no sabía si anhelaba o temía ese momento. Lo cierto, es que no podía dejar de sertirse culpable.

Por Albus.

¡Por Merlín, estaba liándose con el primo de su ex-novio y ex-mejor amigo!

-Ven -Dijo Louis cogiéndola de la mano mientras materializaba la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres- Entremos.

Ambos iban a pasar al interior de la sala cuando sucedió lo que ambos secretamente más temían.

Albus apareció girando una esquina y se paró en seco al verlos.

El chico no tenía buen aspecto. Tenía el cabello desordenado, los ojos rojos y vidriosos de haber llorado hace poco y estaba muy pálido.

Louis y Megara sintieron como el corazón se les encogía de dolor al ver al moreno. Albus... nunca había parecido estar tan desamparado.

Albus cerró los ojos y una lágrima redonda y grande cayó por cada uno de ellos. El chico suspiró y se dió media vuelta sin volver a mirarlos.

Justo cuando iba a desaparecer del pasillo, Louis y Megara reaccionaron y corrieron hacia él.

-¡Albus! -Lo llamó Megara denotando en su voz el miedo que sentía.

El chico se paró pero no se volvió a mirarlos. Ambos se pusieron frente a él.

-Albus, yo... lo siento mucho. Debería habértelo contado -Dijo Louis demostrando todo su arrepentimiento.

-Sí -Dijo el moreno con la voz totalmente rota mientras abría los ojos paulatinamente- Deberías. Pero no lo has hecho.

-Albus, por favor -Susurró Megara atenazada por el miedo- Escúchanos.

-¿Que os escuche? -Dijo el chico dejando que la ira empezara a carcomerlo- ¿Acaso me escuchaste tú a mí cuando intenté darte explicaciones? ¡Me ignoraste por completo! ¿Por que demonios no debería hacer lo mismo contigo?

-¡Porque es algo completamente distinto! -Gritó ella desesperada por hacerle entender la situación.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Lo que has hecho es peor! ¡Por Merlín, es mi primo! ¡Y os tuve que ver para enterarme de lo vuestro! ¿Acaso íbais a decírmelo alguna vez o no queríais que me enterara nunca?

-Sentimos que haya sido así, pero...

-¡Cállate! -Gritó Albus a Louis fuera de sí- ¡Tu no sientes una mierda!

Albus, temblando de ira y sin detenerse a pensarlo, le lanzó un puñetazo a Louis que le impactó en la mandíbula.

Tanto Louis como Megara gritaron.

El rubio dejó a un lado su arrepentimiento y también se dejó llevar por la furia. En cuanto se estabilizó, le propinó a Albus un tremendo puñetazo en la nariz del cual sonó un espantoso crujido.

Albus gritó y se llevó las manos a la nariz.

-¡Serás bastardo! -Le gritó a su primo enfurecido- ¡Me has roto la nariz!

Ambos se abalanzaron hacia el otro pero perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo sin dejar de propinarse golpes en ningún momento. Megara corrió por los pasillos llamando a gritos a los profesores para que parasen la pelea. Fué McGonagall a la que encontró primero y, sin ofrecerle explicaciones, la llevó al lugar de la pelea lo más rápido que pudo sin contestar a ninguna de las preguntas que la directora le hacía.

-¡Por Merlín! -Gritó la profesora espantada al ver a sus alumnos.

La directora lanzó un hechizo a ambos chicos que los hizo separarse y empezar a levitar. La mujer se dirigió a grandes zancadas a la enfermería con los chicos levitando tras ella y depositó a Louis y Albus en camillas contíguas.

Megara cogió un taburete y se sentó entre ambas camillas. No quería dejar de lado a ninguno, aunque si tuviese que elegir con quien quería quedarse, elegiría a Louis. Le dolía admitirlo, pero estaba más preocupada por él que por Albus.

Y eso la hacía sentir miserable y asustada. ¿Cómo podía sentir tan irracionalmente?

-Los dejo en sus manos señora Pomfrey -Dijo la directora- Pensaré en sus sanciones mientras se recuperan. Jamás esperé esto de un Potter y un Weasley. Bueno, exceptuando a Lily y, tal vez, a Rose y Roxanne.

La enfermera asintió y les lanzó a los chicos un hechizo somnífero. La directora se marchó de la enfermería a paso firme.

Albus, antes de caer en el laberinto de los sueños y sin importarle si su primo podía oirlo o no, encontró fuerzas para decir:

-Tu ya no eres mi primo.

Por desgracia, Louis sí que lo oyó y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla derecha antes de adentrarse en la oscuridad más profunda e inexplorada que existe.

La nada.

_**ENFERMERÍA**_

Rose entró corriendo en la enfermería y se detuvo justo en la camilla de Albus. Al ver el rostro amoratado de su primo favorito, la pelirroja empezó a llorar.

-No llores Weasley. No querrás que Pomfrey te eche por ser tan escandalosa ¿no?

Rose levantó la cabeza con rapidez para encontrarse con los profundos ojos de Scorpius mirándola con firmeza.

-¿Quien te ha avisado? -Preguntó Rose limpiándose la lágrimas y dejando de llorar inmediatamente.

No permitiría que él volviese a verla debilitada nunca más.

-Megara. Me ha pedido que la revele y que cuide de...

-¿Louis? ¿Acaso teme que Albus se levante sonámbulo y lo estragule? -Preguntó la pelirroja con sarcasmo.

Scorpius alzó una ceja.

-A tí no hay quien te entienda. ¿No estabas de parte de Meg?

Rose levantó la barbilla con arrogancia.

-Yo estoy de parte de mi familia. Y si tengo que elegir, elijo a Albus.

-Vaya, que imparcialidad -Dijo Scorpius con ironía.

-Y eso lo dice el chico que elige ponerse del lado de su amiga de la infancia -Contraatacó Rose con sarcasmo.

-¿Y que esperabas? Me conoces. No me pidas que sea imparcial u objetivo, porque eso no va con mi forma de ser.

-Claro que no. Tu prefieres manipular y engañar a las personas para dejarlas hundidas y sin nada a que aferrarse -Dijo la pelirroja con desprecio- Lamento decirte que no lo has logrado conmigo. Mi apellido sigue siendo honorable y aún tengo gente que me quiere. Has fracasado en tu intento por destruirme.

Scorpius suspiró y no tenía claro si se sentía hastiado o dolido.

Tal vez, ambas cosas.

-Yo nunca he pretendido destruirte, Rose. Acepté la petición de mi abuelo para complacerle, pero no pensaba llevarla a cabo. Nunca me acerqué a tí con otro propósito que no fuese el de conocerte.

-No me mientas -Siseó Rose- Te escuché hablando con tu prometida. De hecho, la idea de espiarte fué suya. Y se lo agradezco. De no ser por ella, aún seguiría inmersa en la burbuja de mentiras y engaños que creaste a mi alrededor.

-¡Toda esa situación la creó ella con el fin de separarnos y no aparecer ante la prensa como una cornuda cuando se anunciase nuestro compromiso! -Susurró Scorpius encolerizado- ¿De verdad crees que puedo ser tan retorcido como para intentar dañarte de esa manera?

Rose alzó una ceja de la misma manera que él la alzaba normalmente. Scorpius no pasó por alto el gesto y se sorprendió al ver como la pelirroja había adoptado costumbres y gestos suyos. Que Merlín lo ayudara, porque no podía evitar sentir orgullo.

-¿De verdad quieres que te conteste a eso? -Dijo la pelirroja con ironía.

Scorpius se quedó boquiabierto.

-¡Que Merlín me salve! Si que eres rencorosa...

-¿Rencorosa yo? ¡Pero que demonios dices! -Dijo ella alzando mínimamente la voz - Eres tu quien...

Scorpius se levantó y ella retrocedió adivinando sus intenciones.

-Ni lo sueñes. Antes de volver a dejar que me beses prefiero perderme en el Bosque Prohibido.

Scorpius sonrió ladinamente intentando ocultar la herida tan enorme que había sufrido su gigantesco orgullo.

-Me parece bien que intentes convencerte a ti misma. Pero ambos sabemos que cuando te beso, siempre te quedas con ganas de más. De mucho más.

Rose se sonrojó pero no cedió terreno.

-Controla tu ego Malfoy. Si sigue creciendo acabará por engullirme.

-No sería una gran pérdida -Dijo él intentando herir el orgullo de la pelirroja.

Rose sonrió ladinamente sin dejar de lado el sarcasmo.

-Intenta convencerte a tí mismo -Dijo con aplastante seguridad.

Rose se dió media vuelta para salir de la enfermería. Antes de irse, dijo sin girarse:

-Malfoy, que te quede bien claro que si te dejé besarme en el baño de los prefectos fué porque estaba borracha. Créeme, no volverá a ocurrir.

Justo cuando Rose estaba en el umbral de la puerta, oyó la irónica voz de Scorpius retándola:

-Intenta convencerte a tí misma.

_**BAÑO DE PREFECTOS**_

Ágatha recorrió el amplio baño de pasillos hasta detenerse en una puerta entornada. La chica la abrió y vió lo que se temía: Lia estaba vomitando. Otra vez.

La ravenclaw contuvo las arcadas y dejó de vomitar en cuanto vió a su amiga parada en el marco de la puerta mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-No es lo que crees -Dijo Lia en cuanto se limpió la boca con un trozo de papel.

-¿Ah, no? Pues no se si creerte teniendo en cuenta tu historial -Dijo Ágatha cínicamente.

Lia rodó los ojos.

-Eso lo superé hace mucho. Créeme, no volverá a pasar.

-¡Claro que no volverá a pasar! ¡Antes de verte así de nuevo te lanzo un imperdonable! -Exclamó la chica demostrando "a su manera" su preocupación por su amiga.

Lia suspiró derrotada.

-Te juro que ésta vez no vomitaba a propósito. Te lo prometo.

Ágatha suspiró y decidió dejar de indagar en ese tema.

-De acuerdo. ¿Entonces que te pasa?

-No lo sé. Madame Pomfrey dice que puede ser por estrés ante los ÉXTASIS.

-¿Estrés? -Repitió la slytherin incrédula- Vaya una idiotez.

-Tiene sentido. Últimamente estoy de los nervios. Paso doce horas al día en la biblioteca, he roto con Albus, no tengo hambre, duermo fatal, he engordado sin razón aparente y he vomitado hasta la primera papilla.

-Vaya -Dijo Ágatha- Y yo que creía que tenía problemas.

-¿Lo dices por tu compromiso con Malfoy? -Ágatha asintió- No se habla de otra cosa. Mira que no firmar el contrato...

-¿Y dejarle ganar? Ni en sueños -Replicó Agatha tozudamente.

-¿Y que pasa con McMillan?

Ágatha suspiró con tristeza.

-No lo sé. Solo espero que no quiera dejarme por haber rechazado la oferta de Scorpius.

Ambas salieron del baño sumida en sus problemas, aunque Lía tenía uno mayor que el su amiga. Uno que la hacía empalidecer de solo recordarlo.

Aún no le había bajado el período.

_**ENFERMERÍA**_

Megara entró en la enfermería después del toque de queda. Sabía que se la estaba jugando pero no dormiría tranquila si no corroboraba con sus propios ojos que ambos estaban bien.

Megara se situó enfrente de las camillas y los miró con tristeza. Ambos estaban amoratados e inconscientes pero eso no era lo peor.

Estaban separados por su culpa.

Escuchó perfectamente a Albus susurrarle a Louis que ya no lo consideraba su primo y eso le había partido el alma. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación? Albus y Louis siempre se habían llevado bien. Había tenido una relación divertida, esa que se tiene cuando dos personas son tan diferentes que solo comparten el sentido del humor.

Ahora ya no tenían nada.

Megara se enjugó una traicionera lágrima que recorría su mejilla y un suspiro la hizo advertir que Rose estaba dormida en una silla frente a Albus. La chica no debía estar muy cómoda pero el agotamiento la había vencido.

Rose se despertó por el dolor que sentía en el cuello. Había dormido en una mala postura y eso tenía sus consecuencias. La pelirroja se frotó los ojos perezosamente y reparó en la presencia de Megara.

Se puso en guardia de inmediato.

-Si vienes a comprobar si Albus ha matado a Louis puedes ahorrártelo. Como puedes ver, ambos están en perfectas condiciones.

Megara arrugó el ceño.

-¿A que viene eso? ¿Es que te he hecho algo malo sin enterarme? Mis disculpas, alteza -Dijo Megara con sarcasmo al verse atacada.

-No te hagas la tonta. Ambas sabemos que no lo eres -Dijo Rose con firmeza- Estoy así porque opino que estás castigando desproporcionadamente a Albus.

-¿Castigado? -Dijo Megara incrédula- ¡No soy tan infantil como para hacer lo que insinuas!

-¿Ah, no? -Replicó Rose- Disculpa, no sé porque he pensado eso. Tal vez porque no has hablado a Albus más de lo imprescindible, porque te has liado con su primo sin decírselo o (y esto es lo mejor) porque ni siquiera te preocupa la salud de Albus ya que solo miras a Louis.

Megara se quedó desarmada por completo. Rose tenía razón en todo. Maldita sea, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan egoísta?

Rose suspiró al ver como Megara comprendía lo que quería decir. Veía claramente como había dejado la prepotencia de lado para dar paso al arrepentimiento. Decidió no machacarla más.

-Sabes que soy tu amiga desde que empezamos Hogwarts, pero esta nueva Megara, ésta nueva chica que eres ahora... no sé si quiero ser amiga de ella.

-¿Que quieres decir? -Pregúntó la slytherin tensa.

Por Merlín, había perdido a Albus y no sabía si a Louis también. No podía permitirse perder también a Rose.

-Quiero decir que no me gusta como eres ahora -Dijo la pelirroja implacable y sin reprimirse- Le has hecho daño a mi primo gratuítamente, sin tener verdaderos motivos, porque el que te dejara es algo que has superado sin problemas. Antes eras sincera y altruísta y ahora eres hipócrita y mentirosa. ¿Cuantas ocasiones has tenido para contarle la verdad a Albus? ¿Y a nosotros, que somos tus amigos? Y hablemos de Louis. ¿No crees que deberíais anunciar lo vuestro? Estás con él a escondidas, como si el hecho de estar juntos fuese una aberración. Es chocante, lo admito, pero me consta que Louis te quiere de verdad. Si le correspondes, deberías dejar de jugar con él y asentar lo vuestro. Al menos, Albus se consolaría pensando que no lo habéis engañado por un rollo, sino por una relación estable. Te quiero mucho Megara, pero es mi deber decirte lo que has hecho mal para que puedas arreglarlo. Confío en que cambies la situación y vuelvas a ser la de siempre. No me gustaría perder a una amiga como tú.

-No he querido hacer daño a nadie. Si he hecho las cosas de ésta manera era para evitar dañaros. Sobre todo a él -Dijo la slytherin mirando a Albus.

-Esa no era la manera Megara. Así solo has conseguido quebrar la confianza que tenía puesta en tí.

-¡El también quebró la mía! ¡Ha pegado a Louis! -Dijo la morena poniéndose a la defensiva.

-No se porque hizo eso -Admitió Rose molesta- Pero me consta que no lo hizo para separaros. Antes de que ésto pasara me aseguró que no interferiría entre vosotros por lealtad hacia ambos.

Megara, al escuchar estas palabras, se desmoronó y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¡Es mi mejor amigo junto con Alex y Scorp! ¡Lo quiero como un hermano! ¡Juro por Merlín que no quise hacerle daño! ¡Lo juro!

Rose se compadeció de Megara y la abrazó.

-Albus es un idiota. Pero es un idiota con un gran corazón. Quiere que seas feliz, independientemente de si estás con él o no.

Megara asintió y se sentó en la silla haciéndole hueco a Rose. La pelirroja se sentó a su lado y ambas volvieron a abrazarse.

-Nos quedaremos juntas a cuidarles, ¿Vale? -Dijo Rose cariñosamente.

Megara asintió y la miró divertida.

-Si todos vieran a la dura e implacable Rose Weasley comportarse así les daría un ataque.

Rose rió.

-En el fondo tengo mi corazoncito. Y tú hace tiempo que llegaste a él.

Ambas rieron y pasaron la noche hablando y poniéndose al día.

Como en los viejos tiempos.

_**SALA DE LOS MENESTERES**_

Lily estaba tan concentrada que no supo que había dejado de estar sola hasta que Lorcan se puso a su lado y le tocó el hombro.

-¡Que susto! ¡Podrías haber avisado! -Dijo ella molesta.

-Sabes que no es mi estilo -Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros ante el bufido de ella- No sabía que tocas el piano.

Lily estaba sentada en un piano blanco, de cola, con su nombre grabado en rosa en una esquina.

-Aprendí con el cuadro de Severus Snape que hay colgado en mi casa. Él me enseñó.

Lorcan pareció sorprendido.

-Nadie expecto él y yo sabemos que él sabe tocar. Le dije a mis padres que aprendía porque veía videos de muggles tocando. Te agradecería que guardases el secreto. El señor Snape es un hombre al que no le gusta que aireen su intimidad.

-Soy una tumba -Dijo Lorcan pomposamente haciendo reir a Lily- ¿Estabas componiendo?

-No, esta canción ya la compuse hace tiempo, pero al señor Snape y a mí nos gusta oírla. Le hecho un poco de menos ¿Sabes? En el fondo, a pesar de ser tan huraño, es un gran hombre. Estaba tocando ésta canción para rememorarle. Así siento que está mirándome desde su cuadro quejándose de lo mal que toco. En el fondo, sabe que no lo hago tan mal.

Lorcan enarcó una ceja.

-Ya tardaba en aparecer tu egolatría.

Lily se enfurruñó y Lorcan le pellizcó una mejilla en broma.

-¿Cómo se llama la canción? -Preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

-"Rainy Day" -Dijo Lily con aire solemne- Te cantaré un poco.

Lily se concentró y empezó a tocar el piano con maestría. Notas suaves y melodiosas empezaron a salir del intrumento transportando a Lorcan a otra dimensión.

Lily empezó a cantar y Lorcan abrió los ojos impresionado. Tenía la voz más dulce que había oído en toda su vida.

"Me he levantado esta mañana."

Lorcan cerró los ojos embelesado.

"Recordando que te has ido".

El chico sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir al ritmo de la melodía de la canción.

"Me pregunto donde se ha escondido el sol".

El rubio sintió como su pecho se llenaba de una calidez indescriptible.

"Pues no para de llover".

Lorcan no podía hacer nada salvo escucharla cantar. Era algo que escapaba a su control. Sentía que podría pasarse toda su vida así, y sabía que no la habría desperdiciado en absoluto.

"Me he despertado en este

Día Lluvioso,

viendo mis lágrimas

caer y reflejándose en el cristal de la ventana".

Lily dejó de tocar y cantar y Lorcan volvió a la realidad de golpe. Lo cierto es que le gustaba más esa otra dimensión. Era mucho más cálida y confortable.

-¿Que te parece? -Dijo Lily nerviosa. Lo cierto es que se moriría si él le decía que no le había gustado.

Lorcan la miró con seriedad.

-Es lo mejor que he oído en toda mi vida y tu voz es la más dulce que he oído. Lo que no entiendo es como pudiste componer algo tan triste. No eres una chica melancólica en absoluto.

Lily se tensó al oir su pregunta. Recordaba perfectamente cuando la compuso. Fué hace un año. Era un día lluvioso y Lorcan se había olvidado de que había quedado con ella y se fué con su novia (la dejó a los pocos días). Ella, para evitar llorar compuso esa canción y la cantó en voz alta en el salón. Al oírla, el señor Snape le propuso enseñarla a tocar el piano para que la canción tuviese una melodía.

Todavía se sorprendía de lo mucho que le dolió el desplante de Lorcan. Él no había vuelto a tener una novia y ella no había vuelto a sentir eso. Se convenció a si misma de que lo que le dolió tanto que la dejara de lado porque era la primera vez que alguien se lo hacía y porque era su amigo.

Algo dentro de su pecho le decía que esa razón era insuficiente.

-Me basé en una experiencia pasada -Respondió Lily seriamente para dejar de recordar ese fatídico día.

Lorcan se sorprendió pero no le dió tiempo a decir nada, pues Lily se levantó, recogió el papel donde estaba apuntada la melodía y letra de la canción y se fué sin mirar atrás.

Lorcan la miró alejarse preguntándose si no habría errado en su idea de que enamorar a Lily iba a ser fácil.

Algo en su interior le decía todo lo contrario.

¡Bueno! Aqui acaba el capítulo 10. Intentaré tener el próximo la semana próxima pero no prometo nada pues hay una escena que me está costando bastante escribir. Es una suerte que lo tenga casi terminado. Un beso a todos los que os tomáis tiempo para leer esta historia. Por cierto, la canción "Rainy Day" existe en realidad y la compuso Janel Parrish. Es una canción "muy Disney" (la promociona en la película de Bratz) pero es una canción que considero perfecta para Lily y Lorcan. ¡Besos a todos y espero que el capi os haya gustado!

_**YAIZA ROSE MALFOY**_


	11. Verdades

¡El capítulo 11 de "Malfoy vs Weasley" ya está aquí! Solo adelantaré que por fin sabremos que le pasa a Lia. Pobrecilla, en el fondo le he cogido cariño a la chica. Bueno, besos a todos y espero que disfrutéis de la lectura. ¡A leer!

_**VERDADES**_

_**GRAN COMEDOR/ENFERMERÍA**_

-¿Atrasado? ¡Como que el partido se ha atrasado! ¡He entrenado como una posesa! -Chilló Lia roja de rabia.

-Lo lamento -Dijo la señora Hood- Pero un jugador del equipo de Ravenclaw y uno del equipo de Slytherin están en la enfermería y usted está castigada sin Quidditch hasta nuevo aviso. El partido se jugará dos días después de Navidad.

Los jugadores de Ravenclaw y Slytherin que habían sido congregados en el Gran Comedor protestaron y gritaron pero, al ver que la señora Hood no cedía, se dieron media vuelta enfurruñados rumbo a sus salas comunes.

-No es justo -Refunfuñó Lia.

-Son las reglas -Replicó la señora Hood implacable.

La señora Hood se despidió y caminó rumbo al segundo piso.

Todos bufaron por no haberla podido cambiar la férrea determinación de la mujer a su favor.

De pronto, Lia cambió su expresión molesta por una aterrada y dió un grito que alarmó a todos los alumnos presentes.

Todos la miraron y se quedaron sin aliento. La chica estaba muy pálida y sus enormes y rasgados ojos marrones estaban abiertos completamente por el horror que la poseía, no obstante, no era eso lo preocupante. En los muslos de la chica se apreciaba sangre y, pronto, ésta empezó a manar sin control de la parte íntima de la chica.

Empezó a formarse un charco de sangre en el suelo que no paraba de aumentar de tamaño.

-¡Por Merlín! -Exclamó Cormac- ¡Hay que llevarla con Madame Pomfrey!

-¡Yo lo haré! -Se ofreció Eddie.

En menos de lo que se tarda en decir "Quiddicth" Eddie cogió a Lia y la llevó en volandas a la enfermería.

El chico la dejó recostada en la primera camilla que encontró.

-¿Que ocurre? -Preguntó Madame Pomfrey apareciendo de improviso.

-No lo sé -Dijo el chico desesperado- Estábamos en el Gran Comedor hablando con la señora Hood sobre la final de Quidditch cuando Lia chilló y empezó a sangrar.

La enfermera miró a la chica con interés. Parecía estar mareada por la pérdida de sangre.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Preguntó la enfermera Pomfrey al chico.

-Eddie McMillan -Contestó el chico con presteza.

-Bien Eddie. Voy a tener que revisar sus partes íntimas para detener la hemorragia así que será mejor que te vayas. En cuando haya terminado y la enferma se encuentre mejor mandaré a alguien para que te avise si ella me da su permiso -Dijo señalando a Lia.

El chico asintió sintiéndose algo azorado y se dispuso a despedirse de la asiática.

-Cuídate mucho.

Lia le sonrió.

-No se si sabré hacerlo. Es Ágatha quien me cuida -Bromeó ella.

Eddie compuso una mueca de dolor al recordar a la chica y se despidió rápidamente de la chica.

El chico se fué dejando a Lia sumida en un pánico cada vez mayor.

La morena notó a Madame Pomfrey presionándola en el bajo vientre y se quejó suavemente mientras la sangre empezaba a salir a borbotones de entre sus piernas.

Madame Pomfrey se retiró y la miró con semblante serio.

-Ya tengo un diagnóstico definitivo.

_**GRAN COMEDOR**_

Rose bajó al Gran Comedor frotándose los ojos con cansancio. Estaba agotada. En cuanto terminase de desayunar volvería a la cama. Era una suerte que fuese sábado.

Rose se sentó y se llenó un vaso de zumo de mandarina mientras cogía una tostada.

-Hola Rose -Dijo Lily sobresaltándola- Ya sé que ésta no es mi mesa pero quería preguntarte como está mi hermano Albus. No he podido ir a verlo aún por culpa de los TIMOS.

Rose suspiró al ver el rostro preocupado de la pequeña de los Potter.

-Físicamente está bien, se repondrá rápido. Emocionalmente... no se decirte, pero si mi instinto no me falla juraría que está destrozado. Es una pena que aún no haya despertado.

-Según dicen tampoco Louis se ha despertado -Dijo Lily arrugando el ceño de igual manera que hacía Albus- Ya llevan dos días sin despertar.

-No te preocupes, Madame Pomfrey los está medicando. Quiere que despierten cuando estén en óptimas condiciones.

Lily asintió distraída mientras endurecía el semblante.

-No me puedo creer que Louis lo haya traicionado de ésta manera. De Zabbini no me extraña, ¿Pero él? ¡Es un Weasley! Ha traicionado a su propia familia -Dijo Lily con desprecio.

-Yo no lo veo así -Contravino Rose- Creo que...

Una oleada masiva de lechuzas con el periódico cortó sus argumentaciones. Cogió su ejemplar del profeta antes de que su lechuza lo dejara caer sobre su vaso de zumo.

Rose se quedó helada al leer la primera plana. Era un reportaje de Rita Skeeter que decía:

"ROSE WEASLEY ES DESPLAZADA POR ÁGATHA PARKINSON".

"Según fuentes muy fiables, Rose Weasley, la antigua novia de Scorpius Malfoy, se ha visto apartada del corazón del rubio por la amiga de la infancia de éste, la susodicha Ágatha Parkinson. También se dice que Scopius Malfoy ha dejado a Rose Weasley y se ha comprometido con la señorita Parkinson al darse cuenta de que la hija de héroes de guerra ha sido solo un capricho pasajero. ¿Son ciertos éstos rumores? El señor Lucius Malfoy nos ha confirmado algunos que podrán leer en la siguiente página. Prometiendo traerles más cotilleos sobre la pareja del siglo. Se despide,

Rita Skeeter."

Rose, temblando de indignación, pasó la hoja del periódico y oyó la voz del señor Malfoy. Lanzó un hechizo que hizo que el tono de voz bajara hasta convertirse en un tono íntimo que permitía mantener su privacidad.

"Es cierto que mi nieto estaba saliendo con la señorita Rose Weasley, pero se ha dado cuenta de que no es la chica indicada para él y por eso la dejó. En cambio, Ágatha está a la altura de sus expectativas. Por eso le ha propuesto matrimonio. Es una chica elegante, sofisticada, educada, juiciosa y leal. Tiene todos los valores que se precian en las mujeres Malfoy. Ella ha aceptado gustosamente su proposición de matrimonio. Será un honor que entre en nuestra familia. Yo ya la considero mi nieta."

Rose contuvo las lágrimas y se levantó con elegancia. Alzó el mentón al ver como todos la miraban con lástima. Las noticias volaban en ese castillo.

-Escuchadme bien porque no lo repetiré -Dijo la pelirroja destilando orgullo por doquier- Nadie me ha dejado en toda mi vida y Malfoy no ha sido la excepción. Ésto -Dijo agitando violentamente el periódico- Es una basura. Rita Skeeter es una mentirosa y el señor Malfoy un embustero. Pienso denunciarlos por difamación así que pensad a quien creéis. No me importa que cotilleéis sobre mí, pero si váis a hablar mal de mí, al menos que sea por algo que es verdad.

Rose hizo una bola el periódico y lo arrojó al suelo sin contemplaciones de ningún tipo.

La pelirroja se alejó dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

_**SALA COMÚN DE SLYTHERIN**_

-Vamos Scorpius, cálmate. Enfurecerte no va a cambiar la situación -Dijo Alexander preocupado- Menos mal que no hay nadie que te esté viendo en estas condiciones aparte de yo, porque si no se incrementarían los rumores.

Scorpius estaba paseando desquiciado por la Sala Cómún. Sus ojos destilaban odio y no paraba de revolverse el cabello con los dedos. No podía creer que Ágatha no hubiese firmado. Simplemente no podía creerlo. ¿Acaso estaba chiflada? ¡No iba a obtener nada casándose con él! ¡Ni un solo beneficio! Estaba seguro de que lo hacía para salvar su orgullo herido. Tenía que ser eso. Esa víbora estaba enamorada del patán de McMillan como una desquiciada, le constaba, no tenía sentido que hubiese renunciado a su oportunidad de estar con el "amor de su vida" -puaj- por otra cosa que no fuese orgullo. Él y Ágatha no eran amantes, no se querían, ni siquiera seguían siendo amigos. ¿Entonces como es que la morena se sacrificaba a sí misma solo por devolverle el golpe? Maldito orgullo slytheriano.

-¡Me dan igual los rumores! Si no me desahogo ahora juro que la mato. Quizá debería hacerlo -Dijo fingiendo meditarlo- Créeme, el mundo no la echaría de menos. Dudo que alguien se percatase de su ausencia.

-Claro que no, salvo McMillan, Chang, los Parkinson, tu abuelo Lucius,... -Dijo Alex con sarcasmo- ¿Quieres que siga nombrando gente?

-No -Refunfuñó Scorpius- Te juro que haré que cambie de opinión. Aunque muera en el intento.

-Entonces ve llamando a la funeraria -Exclamó Ágatha con prepotencia.

La chica bajó las escaleras y se situó frente a Scorpius con altivez. El rubio la miró gélidamente.

-Será mejor que os deje a solas. No quiero que la Tercera Guerra Mágica estalle delante de mi cara. Lucy no me perdonaría que mi físico se viese alterado antes de la boda -Dijo el castaño en broma aunque con algo de veracidad en sus palabras.

Alexander se fué de la Sala Común sin mirar atrás. Era mejor que esos dos solucionasen sus asuntos a solas. Pobre del que se metiera en medio de esa pelea.

Scorpius sonrió cínicamente y Ágatha se tensó. Siempre lanzaba esa sonrisa cuando iba a decir algo hiriente.

-¿Que opina tu amante de que prefieras quedarte conmigo? ¿Ya te ha dejado? ¿O tal vez a comprendido que era inevitable que te fijaras en alguien tan perfecto como yo?

Ágatha rió con enorme ironía.

-Tu tienes de perfecto lo que yo de pobretona, es decir, nada.

-Preferiría casarme con una pobretona que contigo -Dijo Scorpius con aplastante sinceridad.

-¿Por eso te liaste con la pecosa pelirroja de Weasley? Dicen que en vacaciones duerme en una habitación con todas sus primas -Arrugó la nariz con desagrado- Tu gustos son degradantes.

-No se ni como te atreves a pronunciar su apellido cuando está tan claro que ella es mucho mejor que tú. La que tiene pésimo gusto eres tú. No sé como puedes fijarte en un mononeuronal que si sabe distinguir su varita de su escoba es porque le ha grabado su nombre a ésta última -Dijo siseando venenosamente.

Ágatha se puso roja de furia.

-Al menos él no se pasa una hora delante del espejo repitiéndose lo perfecto que es como haces tú. No sé porque pierdes el tiempo de esa manera. ¿Por qué no admites que eres un caso perdido? Ah no, si lo haces, tu ego mutilado haría que te suicidaras. Que lástima -Dijo fingiendo un tono apenado.

Scorpius endureció su rostro.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, viborita. Si yo fuera tú me arrancaría la lengua para no ahogarme en mi propio veneno.

-¿Ah, si? Pues si yo fuera tu... sería muy fea.

Scorpius alzó una ceja.

-No es eso lo que dicen mis admiradoras. Y creo más la opinión de quinientas veinticuatro chicas a la de una. De hecho, el que seas tú ayuda a no creerte.

-¿Quinientas veinticuatro? -Dijo Ágatha sorprendida- Tu enorme ego te hace alucinar.

-No alucino. Megara hizo una lista de todas las chicas estaban enamoradas de mí. Y antes de que digas que es falsa, te diré que cada una puso su nombre y su firma.

Ágatha rodó los ojos.

-Claro, lo que tú digas. No pienso seguir hablando con un pertubado mental. No te preocupes, te mandaré a San Mungo como viaje de luna de miel mientras yo me voy a Hawai con Eddie. Y pagarás tú.

-Mejor mándame allí después de dar el sí quiero. Así me ahorro la noche de bodas -Dijo el rubio furioso.

El chico, hastiado de esa discusión que no llevaba a ninguna parte, subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a su cuarto y pegar un portazo dejando a Ágatha con la palabra en la boca.

La furia de la chica se elevó a la millonésima potencia.

-Maldito ególatra -Susurró entre dientes- Me encargaré de desinflarte el ego a patadas si es necesario.

La chica se fué a su habitación y dió un portazo que hizo retumbar toda la Sala Común.

_**ENFERMERÍA**_

Albus despertó sintiendo un enorme malestar en la sien. Estaba mareado y confuso, pero supo de inmediato que estaba en la enfermería. Solo ese lugar en Hogwarts estaba ausente de toda clase de ruidos. Era un oasis de quietud y calma.

Albus se sentó en la camilla y miró a su izquierda. Su primo Louis dormía profundamente.

Albus sintió como un agujero le abría el pecho. No quería volver a ver a ese traidor nunca más. Y a Zabbini tampoco. Si querían disfrutar de su amor él no se opondría, pero que lo hicieran lejos de él.

Se sentía devastado, herido, traicionado. Sentía que nadie, excepto Rose, podría comprenderlo. ¿Así se sintió su prima la noche de la fiesta? Esperaba que no. No le deseaba a nadie lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Ni siquiera al traidor que estaba a su lado.

Albus desvió la mirada a su derecha y vió a Lia tumbada en una camilla. ¿Que estaba haciendo allí? ¿Le habría pasado algo grave? Ya no eran pareja, y a pesar de que no la había amado nunca si que se preocupaba por ella.

El chico agudizó el oído para averiguar que ocurría.

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó Lia ansiosa y asustada- ¿Que me ocurre?

Madame Pomfrey suspiró.

-Ha tenido un combo de depresión y estrés que ha desembocado en un retraso de su ciclo menstrual. Su cuerpo se ha resentido por el estrés y ha dejado de actuar con normalidad haciendo que le resultara imposible sacar tal cantidad de sangre. Es como si se hubiese vuelto contra él mismo. Por suerte, le acaba de bajar el período. De no haber ocurido, la sangre se habría acumulado en su organismo hasta el punto de corromperse y provocar su muerte por intoxicación. Éste hecho es muy poco frecuente, pero muy peligroso, porque no hay método posible de eliminar la sangre corrompida del organismo. Es afortunada de haberla eliminado por vía natural. Pocas mujeres consiguen hacerlo.

Lia pestañeó incrédula.

-Entonces... ¿No estoy embarazada?

Albus entró en pánico al oír la pregunta.

-No lo está -Dijo la enfermera con dulzura- Posiblemente habrá tenido los mismos síntomas que suelen tener las embarazadas: Desmayos, pérdida de sueño y apetito, náuseas, vómitos, cambios de humor, aumento de pecho, vientre hinchado,... Pero todo se debía a la sangre acumulada en su interior. Esos síntomas eran señales de que su cuerpo estaba combatiendo la corrupción de la sangre y esforzándose en eliminarla.

Albus suspiró aliviado, aunque seguía estando preocupado. Lia debía de haber pasado un calvario.

-Entiendo -Dijo Lia con voz rota- ¿Sabe? Aunque me aterraba la idea de ser madre soltera y adolescente,... había empezado a ilusionarme. Me hubiese encantado tener un hijo. Acunarlo, cuidarlo, criarlo, enseñarle magia,... Había empezado a tenerle cariño a pesar de dudar de su existencia. Ahora... ahora me siento vacía.

Lia se pasó una mano por el vientre y gruesas y redondas lágrimas se dejaron caer de sus ojos para revelar su aflicción.

Albus estaba devastado. No soportaba verla sufrir de esa manera. En parte era culpa suya. Al haberse acostado con ella le dió la opotunidad de pensar en un embarazo y no de preocuparse de una posible enfermedad. ¿Es que acaso no paraba de hacerle daño a la pobre chica? Se sentía como una escoria. Debería haberla dejado mucho antes. No podía creer como había podido, indirectamente, haberle jodido tanto la vida. Ella no se lo merecía en absoluto.

-¿Quiere que mande llamar a alguno de sus amigos? -Preguntó Madame Pomfrey con delicadeza.

-No -Respondió Lia apresuradamente- No llame a nadie. Quiero estar sola.

La enfermera asintió.

-En ese caso recuéstese y repose. En dos días le daré el alta.

Lia asintió.

-Una última cosa. La señora Hood me pidió que le dijera que su suspensión en Quidditch queda anulada.

Lia sonrió levemente, pero en ese momento su suspensión era lo que menos le importaba.

-Dele las gracias de mi parte -Dijo simplemente por ser educada.

-Lo haré -Dijo la enfermera con convicción mientras se alejaba.

Albus vió como Lia se recostaba y le daba inconscientemente la espalda.

No pudo evitar que algo se removiera dentro de su pecho.

_**PASILLO DEL PRIMER PISO**_

Eddie no sabía que emoción lo dominaba con más fuerza.

Se sentía traicionado por Ágatha, preocupado por Lia, culpable por Lily... Tenía tal cúmulo de emociones que se sorprendía de no explotar como un globo.

A lo lejos, vió el largo, liso y pelirrojo cabello de Lily Potter ondear por el pasillo y decidió hablar con ella para eliminar su culpabilidad y quitarse una emoción de encima.

-¡Lily! -Exclamó el ravenclaw corriendo hacia ella.

Lily se dió la vuelta y se quedó sorprendida al ver como Eddie McMillan se detenía sin aliento ante ella.

-Tranquilo, bólido -Bromeó ella jocosamente- Corres como si Peeves te persiguiera.

Eddie esbozó una rápida sonrisa al recuperar el aire que había perdido en la carrera.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Estamos hablando -Djo ella rodando los ojos con obviedad.

-Me refiero a una charla trascendental, no a una trivial como es ésta.

Lily sonrio al ver como el chico giraba la situación a su favor.

-Te escucho.

-Quiero disculparme por haberte causado problemas con Scamander. Con Lorcan, no con Lyssander. Fué culpa mía que os peleárais en la fiesta.

-No fué culpa tuya -Contravino Lily tajantemente- Yo ya había discutido con él y fuí yo quien te pidió que bailaras conmigo.

-Debí haberte dicho que no -Insistió él tozudamente.

Lily sonrió encantadoramente.

-Eso habría sido muy descortés por tu parte -Eddie sonrió- Además, si te hace sentir mejor, quiero que sepas que Lorcan y yo hemos hecho las paces.

-¿En serio? -Dijo el chico visiblemente aliviado- Eso me quita un peso de encima.

-Deja de martirizarte. No tienes la culpa de que Lorcan no sepa beber.

Ambos rieron al unísono.

-¿Entonces seguimos siendo amigos? -Preguntó él.

-Claro que sí, tonto-Dijo la pelirroja con cariño- Dame un abrazo.

Lily y Eddie se abrazaron y empezaron a reir a carcajadas.

A lo lejos, Lorcan observaba la escena con el semblante endurecido.

Era hora de entrar en acción.

_**ENFERMERÍA**_

Louis despertó sintiendo una especie de agonía que no sabía de donde venía. Se incorporó poco a poco y se palpó el pecho. Le dolía.

De pronto, recordó las palabras de Albus antes de que ambos perdieran la consciencia y supo que era eso lo que lo tenía así.

No le cabía duda alguna. Lo había perdido para siempre.

Sentía que había perdido el norte. Él y Albus siempre se habían llevado bien. No eran amigos íntimos pero aún así lo quería. Sin embargo, si tuviese que elegir entre él y Megara, elegiría a la morena con los ojos cerrados.

Suspiró pesadamente. ¿Que era lo que tenía esa mujer que lo volvía loco? Probablemente, lo tenía todo. Era lista, divertida, sexy, impredecible, descarada, audaz, territorial y muy atractiva. Tenía todas las virtudes que él admiraba en una chica. No solo era una cara bonita, tenía carácter y eso le encantaba. Odiaba a las "mujeres florero" que lo único que hacían eran darle la razón en todo a su pareja. No entendía a esas mujeres en absoluto. Menos mal que Megara no era así. Ella era de las que lideraban, no de las que seguían a los demás.

Louis se revolvió el cabello. Lamentaba haberle hecho daño a su primo pero si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo volvería a conquistar a Megara sin pensarlo dos veces. Tal vez debería haberle dicho a su primo la verdad desde el principio, pero si se lo ocultó todo fué precisamente para ahorrarle el sufrimiento.

Estaba claro que había fallado estrepitosamente.

De pronto, un sollozo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y vió como los hombros de Albus se contraían espasmódicamente. Su primo estaba de espaldas a él, por lo que no podía verle el rostro, pero estaba seguro de que su primo estaba llorando.

Louis se sintió en una encrucijada enorme. ¿Y ahora que? ¿Debía hablarle e intentar consolarle aún a riesgo de que lo rechazase, o tal vez debía desentenderse por completo?

Louis se revolvió el pelo por enésima vez con histerismo. Por Merlín, ¿Que debía hacer? ¿¡Que demonios tenía que hacer!?

Por suerte, su prima Rose lo sacó de su encrucijada.

La pelirroja entró a paso firme a la enfermería y de quedó atónita cuando vió a sus dos primos despiertos.

-¡Por Merlín! -Susurró Rose.

Acto seguido, la pelirroja lanzó un gritito de alegría y cubrió a sus primos de abrazos y besos.

Albus aprovechó para limpiarse las lágrimas mientras Rose lo abrazaba. Ella estaba tan eufórica que ni lo notó.

-He venido para informaros de que se ha atrasado la final de Quiddich -Dijo Rose más tranquila mientras los soltaba- No nos permiten jugar cuando hay tres miembros en la enfermería.

Louis masculló por lo bajo un par de insultos y Albus se revolvió el pelo.

-¿Cuando jugaremos la final? -Preguntó el moreno.

-Dos días después de Navidad.

-Pero eso es dentro de cuatro días -Intervino Louis- ¿Crees que nos habrán dado ya el alta para jugar? O peor, ¿Podré pasar la Navidad en casa?

-Seguro -Dijo Rose firmemente- A decir verdad, me preocupa más Chang. No se si ella podrá jugar. Espero que sí porque aunque me cae fatal, admito que es una buena cazadora.

-¿Chang está enferma? -Preguntó Louis asombrado.

Albus contrajo la boca. El temita estaba empezando a hartarlo.

-Si -Dijo Rose también incómoda- Ella ha tenido,... eh, percances femeninos.

Louis frunció el ceño y Albus alabó en silencio la diplomacia de su prima.

-Creo que no quiero saber más -Dijo Louis sintiendose, para alivio de Albus, incómodo.

-Me alegro -Dijo Rose con convicción- No me resulta fácil hablar de temas así. Iré a hablar con ella.

Rose se despidió dejando a Louis y Albus profundamente incómodos. Ambos se lanzaron una mirada de reojo y voltearon la cara con rapidez. El orgullo de ambos estaba a flor de piel.

Rose se acercó a la camilla de Chang con delicadeza. La chica estaba tumbada de costado y se acariciaba el vientre con expresión melancólica. Daba lástima contemplarla. Muy lejos había quedado la niñata egocéntrica y banal que Rose había conocido. Físicamente no había cambiado (salvo que estaba más demacrada y su vientre estaba algo hinchado), pero por dentro había sufrido una transformación asombrosa. Era increíble como la vida se encarga de hacer cambiar la percepción de una persona por complato. Rose tenía ante sí la prueba viviente de ello.

Y no podía evitar sentir admiración por ella.

-Chang -Llamó Rose con suavidad.

Lia se volteó dejando ver a la pelilrroja el surco que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas.

La morena hizo una mueca pero no fué despectiva.

-Ah, eres tú. Creí que serías Ágatha. ¿Que quieres?

Rose tragó saliva intentando encontrar la mejor manera de abordarla. Se decidió por la franqueza.

-Vine a decirte que Hood ha atrasado la final de Quidditch.

Lia rodó los ojos.

-Ya lo sé Weasley. Acababa de discutir con ella cuando... pasó ésto.

Rose asintió dando a entender que no iba a inmiscuirse en su estancia en la enfermería. Todos sabían lo que le había pasado a la chica pero nadie sabía su diagnóstico. De hecho, había apuestas sobre la enfermedad de Lia. El embarazo estaba encabezando la lista y luego le seguía la idea de que a Lia le había bajado la regla abundantemente. Después de eso, había un montón de ideas descabelladas y absurdas. Hasta se rumoreaba que la chica portaba un alien en su interior. En otras palabras: La gente tenía demasiado tiempo libre para pensar estupidez tras estupidez.

Rose puso los brazos en jarras.

-Ya sé que lo sabes Chang. Lo que en realidad quiero decirte es que el partido se ha aplazado cuatro días. ¿Te habrán dado el alta para jugarlo o no?

Lia suspiró.

-Si Weasley, me habrán dado el alta. No te preocupes, no seré un impedimento para que machaques a Malfoy en el campo.

Rose esbozó una tenue sonrisa que se forzó a borrar de inmediato. Vale que la chica había cambiado, pero se reservaba su derecho a que le siguiese cayendo mal.

-Eso espero Chang. Porque eso haría que te terminases de colocar en mi lista de "personas menos favoritas".

Lia fingió alegrarse.

-¿Aún no estoy en tu lista, Weasley? Creo que voy a llorar de felicidad.

Rose bufó.

-Claro que no estás en mi lista. No eres tan importante como para entrar en ella -Dijo ella a la defensiva.

-¿Y Malfoy si? -Inquirió Lia astutamente.

La mirada de Rose se volvió opaca.

-Malfoy es harina de otro costal. El siempre ha ido aparte.

Lia se sorprendió al ver su reacción. Esa mirada la había visto en sí misma cuando dejó a Albus. No pudo evitar sentir compasión por la pelirroja.

-Realmente lo amas. No puedes mentirme, lo veo en tus ojos. Veo cuanto sufres.

Rose la miró sorprendida por su descaro pero no vió en ella ni en su comentario maldad alguna. Lo decía de corazón, sin segundas intenciones. Fué por eso por lo que le contestó con sinceridad. En el fondo, sentía que la morena podía comprenderla por la relación que tuvo con su primo Albus.

-Si lo amo. Lo amo más de lo que he amado a nadie. Y sufro. Sufro un dolor tan intenso que a veces me cuestiono cuanto tiempo aguantaré cuerda. No le deseo a nadie lo que estoy viviendo.

Lia la miró fijamente y Rose pudo ver que ella entendía perfectamente lo que le decía. Ambas compartían el mismo sentimiento y eso las hacía respetarse como jamás hubiesen soñado que fuese posible.

Lia sintió unas ganas enormes de sincerarse. Estaba harta de guardar su dolor. No podía hablar de Ágayha de éstas cosas porque no quería abrumar a su amiga. Bastante tenía ella con sus problemas con Malfoy y McMillan. Ésta era la situación perfecta para descargarse. Tal vez, su confidente no era la persona ideal, de hecho, Rose Weasley estaba la última en su lista de personas confiables, pero la conexión había surgido y era imposible negarla. Ambas se entendían de una manera tan profunda que desafiaba toda lógica.

Y se alegraba de ello.

-Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees -Dijo la asiática- Amo a tu primo con toda mi alma, pero no podía más. Me traicionó. -Rose asintió sintiendo como su historia con Malfoy se repetía pero con otras personas- La diferencia es que yo he sufrido aún más que tú. No te deseo ésto. Ni siquiera se lo deseo a Zabbini. Yo lo único que quiero es...

La voz de Lia se quebró y Rose la miró compasivamente. Lia recuperó rápidamente la compostura.

-Solo quiero desaparecer. Irme lejos y olvidar. Creo que me iré a otro país a trabajar en cuanto me gradúe.

Rose asintió entendiendo su decisión.

-Es una opción. Pero yo no lo haría. Eso equivale a huir. Y no se puede huir del dolor.

-No, no se puede. Pero sí se puede ignorar. A veces, si ignoras el dolor durante mucho tiempo, acabas olvidándote de que lo sientes.

Rose asintió y, de repente, se sintió incómoda. Acababa de tener una charla bastante íntima con una persona que apenas conocía y que siempre le había caído mal. Ni siquiera había hablado con sus primas sobre ella y Malfoy. Solo lo había hecho con Albus y el resultado fué que ambos acabaron derramando un mar de lágrimas. Decidió cortar la charla antes que revivir esa experiencia. No quería llorar más. Y no quería hacerse amiguita de Chang de la noche a la mañana. Eso sería muy raro. Preferiría ir poco a poco. Esa charla había sido un avance extraorinario, pero no había que forzar las cosas.

-Bueno Chang, esta charla es muy interesante pero tengo que estudiar y tú tienes que reposar. Espero, por el bien del equipo, que te recuperes lo más pronto posible para poder entrenar un poco.

Lia rodó los ojos con la indiferencia que la caracterizaba.

-Haré lo que pueda Weasley. No creas que me gusta estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo sin hacer nada.

Rose sonrió y se trasladó a la camilla de sus primos. Ambos estaban acostados a espaldas de el otro con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión de deteminada obstinación en sus rostros.

-Por Merlín -Suspiró Rose harta- ¿Es que acaso no habéis hablado nada desde que me fuí?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza y siguieron sin dejar de darse la espalda ni mirar a la pelirroja.

-Sois un par de críos -Exclamó Rose hastiada- Acabo de hablar con una persona con la que me llevaba fatal y cruzando cuatro palabras con ella, he descubierto que es más madura de lo que creí. ¿Por qué no tomáis ejemplo de Chang? Vaya... nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a decir eso.

Ambos se dieron la vueta y miraron seriamente a su prima.

-No hay nada de que hablar, Rose -Dijo Albus con seriedad- Admitámoslo, toda relación existente se ha roto de manera irreparable.

Rose miró a Louis esperanzada pero el rubio se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Ya lo has oído -Dijo el ravenclaw- No pienso repetirlo.

Rose soltó una exclamación de rabia contenida.

-¿Cómo podéis ser tan necios?

-Y eso lo dice la chica que ha mostado un numerito en el Gran Comedor por los comentarios de una periodista de mala fama y un señor sin credibilidad -Dijo Louis crudamente- No eres la más indicada para dar sermones.

Rose lo miró furibunda pero sin poder rebatir eso. Maldito fuera, la había dejado sin defensa posible.

-Perdona por preocuparme por tu relación con Albus. No volverá a ocurrir. A partir de ahora, apáñatelas tú solito con tu mierda interna -Le esperó a Louis señalándolo con un dedo acusador- Ya nos veremos, Albus.

Acto seguido, la pelirroja abandonó la enfermería a grandes zancadas dejando a sus primos más divididos que nunca.

¡Bueno! Aquí acaba el capi. Me ha encantado que Rose y Lia hayan tenido un momento de reconocimiento. Tengo que deciros que ya estoy pensando en un posible final para el fic. Aunque podéis estar tranquilos, aun faltan capítulos para llegar al final. Por cierto, la "enfermedad" de Lia no es del todo real. Hay factores reales y otros que no lo son. He "retocado" la enfermedad para que se ajuste a la situación del personaje. Lo cierto es que la idea la saqué de mi prima. Ella sí sufrió esa enfermedad. Por suerte, la trataron a tiempo. En fin, muchos besos a todos y gracias por leer. Ahora que tengo más tiempo, contestaré a todos los reviews que me mandéis. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

_**YAIZA ROSE MALFOY**_


	12. Arreglos

¡Ya falta poco para el final! Lo tengo casi todo pensado aunque seguramente acabaré improvisando. En este capi va a haber sorpresas que nadie se espera. Os váis a quedar boquiabiertos. Ya no digo más. Un beso y espero que os guste. Por cierto, últimamente he estado publicando a un ritmo rápido pero el próximo capítulo tardaré un poco más en publicarlo. No os preocupéis, será un capítulo largo.

_**Arreglos**_

_**ENFERMERÍA**_

Ágatha entró en la enfermería con semblante preocupado. Cuando divisó a su amiga y se posicionó junto a ella, puso los brazos en jarras.

"Oh, no" -Pensó Lia disgustada- "Aquí viene".

-¿Has perdido la razón? -Preguntó Ágatha sulfurada y dolida- ¿Por qué no has mandado a alguien para que me avise de que estabas aquí? ¡Soy tu mejor amiga!

-Tienes demasiados problemas como para añadirte los míos -Replicó Lia con firmeza.

Ágatha bajó la mirada al ver como su amiga acababa de dejarla sin argumentos.

Lia se recolocó en la cama y la miró con preocupación.

-¿Que tal van las cosas con McMillan? ¿Cómo se ha tomado lo del contrato?

Ágatha suspiró.

-No he vuelto a verlo.

-¿Que vas a hacer respecto a él y Malfoy?

Ágatha sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo sé -Confesó ella- Quiero a Eddie, estoy enamorada de él hasta la médula. Pero no quiero que Scorpius me gane. Es mi competitividad y mi orgullo los que me han hecho rechazar ese contrato. Se que estoy siendo ilógica y que me voy a arrepentir de ésto toda mi vida pero,... no soy capaz de plantarme frente a Scopius y decirle: "Eh, rubio, he cambiado de idea. Voy a firmar y vas a ganarme. Y hago ésto porque estoy enamorada como una desquiciada de otro que no eres tú, aunque a ti no te importa porque estás babeando por la empollona de Weasley".

Lia rió.

-¡Por Merlín, si le dices todo eso quemará el contrato en la chimenea delante de tí solo para fastidiarte!

Ágatha también rió.

-Créeme, no dudaría en hacerlo.

Ambas dejaron de reir.

-Sé lo mucho que te duele tragarte tu orgullo -Tanteó Lia con cuidado- Pero esta decisión puede marcar tu vida, la de McMillan y la de Malfoy. No solo juegas con tu futuro, sino con el de ellos. Los tres seréis infelices por tu mala decisión. ¿No crees que es menos importante tu orgullo que vuestra felicidad?

Ágatha asintió sin mucha convicción y Lia suspiró.

La ravenclaw cambió de estrategia.

-Eh, eres Ágatha Parkinson. Siempre has sido el icono de moda en Hogwarts quitando a los Weasley-Potter-Scamander. Todos saben quien eres. Las chicas admiran tu estilo y los chicos se mueren por salir contigo. Eres la princesa de Slytherin y una chica muy popular entre las otras casas. ¿Me vas a decir que te asusta claudicar ante Malfoy? Vé ahí y demuéstrale a ese rubio que puedes perder con estilo y dignidad.

Ágatha miró a su amiga y asintió con firmeza.

-Si, tienes razón. ¡Soy Ágatha Parkinson y soy una triunfadora! Voy a enseñarle a ese rubio que los Parkinson siempre giran la situación a su favor.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó Lia asombrada.

Ágatha sonrió con petulancia.

-Le diré que le dejo ganar como regalo de Navidad.

Lia se quedó boquiabierta.

-Por Merlín, quiero ser como tú -Dijo ella admirando la volatilidad de su amiga.

Ágatha se marchó de la enfermería riendo a carcajadas.

_**SALA COMÚN DE SLYTHERIN**_

-Te lo voy a leer una última vez a ver si te gusta -Le dijo el castaño nervioso.

El rubio asintió hastiado.

-Venga Nott, léelo de una vez para que pueda empezar a hacer mis tareas. Por Merlín, ayudarte a preparar la boda es agotador.

Alexander ignoró su mal humor por completo y se dispuso a leer.

-"Queridos papá y mamá:  
Primero os comunico que no pasaré la Navidad en casa, sino en un lugar llamado "La Madriguera". Han pasado muchas cosas desde Septiembre y una de ellas es que he conocido a una chica increíble y voy a casarme con ella. Si os lo estáis preguntando, no. No la he dejado embarazada aún. Es una decisión irrebocable así que no intentéis hacerme cambiar de opinión. Y nada de mandarme vociferadores: Ya soy mayor de edad y sé lo que hago. No os preocupéis, Megara y Scorpius me están ayudando con los preparativos así que no váis a tener que preocuparos de nada. Aunque si queréis mandarme dinero, no me quejaré en absoluto. Os adjunto la invitación de la boda. Os quiere,

Alexander Nott.

PD: La chica con la que voy a casarme es Lucy Weasley".

Scorpius lo miró divertido.

-¿Que te parece? -Preguntó Alexander con nerviosismo.

Scorpius hizo un esfuerzo por no reir.

-Creo que les va a dar un infarto -Dijo muy serio.

Acto seguio explotó en estruendosas carcajadas.

-¡Por Merlín, Alexander! -Dijo el rubio entre carcajadas- ¡Que poco tacto! ¿No podías ser... menos tú y ser más delicado? Mira que intentar quedarte huérfano antes de la boda...

Alex se hizo el ofendido pero no consiguió ocultar su sonrisa.

-¡Solo quiero ser contundente! -Se defendió- Si no dejo clara mi postura, mi madre se presentará en Hogwarts con el rímel corrido, llorando a mares y gritándome por intentar alejarme de ella tan pronto. Es algo... aprensiva.

Scorpius se rió aún más fuertemente.

Súbitamente, la puerta de la Sala Común se abrió dando paso a Ágatha.

El rubio dejó de reir de inmediato y Alexander se levantó del sillón en el que había estado sentado.

-Bueno, me voy a enviar la carta -Dijo el castaño- ¡Hasta luego!

Alexander se marchó de la Sala Común con una socarrona sonrisa en el rostro mientras Scorpius se cruzaba de brazos. Se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva.

-¿Quieres algo? -Dijo el rubio molesto.

-¿Tienes cianuro? -Preguntó Ágatha con cinismo- Dicen que después de beberla mueres entre convulsiones.

-Me encantaría ofrecerte algo así, pero por desgracia no tengo.

Ágatha rodó los ojos.

-No era para mí, era para tí.

Scorpius alzó una ceja.

-Menudo espíritu navideño que tienes. El rollo ese de paz y amor no va contigo, ¿no?

-Claro que sí, -Dijo Ágatha simulando sentirse ofendida- Para que veas lo generosa y dulce que soy, te he hecho un regalo.

Scorpius alzó aún más la ceja que tenía alzada y dotó a su rostro de una expresión de absoluta incredulidad.

-¿Tu tienes un regalo para mí? Entonces ahórratelo. Seguro que explota o es venenoso.

Ágatha bufó.

-Lo único venenoso aquí es tu lengua -Replicó ella.

Ágatha se sacó un papel del bosillo, lo desdobló cuidadosamente y se lo extendió al rubio.

Scorpius cogió el papel con la punta de los dedos y lo miró simulando estar aterrado.

-¿Que demonios es ésto? ¿Un pasaje al reino del horror, es decir, tu casa?

Ágatha frunció el ceño completamente harta.

-¿Por qué no lo lees de una vez?

Scorpius lo leyó y se quedó aún más confundido.

-Esto es el contrato que intenté que firmaras y que tú me devolviste de malas maneras.

Ágatha se pasó una mano por la frente rogando a Merlín que le concediese paciencia para no estrangularlo.

-Mira la última hoja.

Scorpius pasó las hojas a toda velocidad y se quedó mudo de asombro. Al final, en una esquina, estaba la elegante letra de Ágatha. Había firmado.

Era libre.

Ágatha vió como en el rostro de Scorpius se dibujaba una enorme y genuina sonrisa y se contagió de su entusiasmo. Por fin era libre. Aunque Eddie ya no quisiese saber nada de ella, al menos no tendría que darle su vida a ese rubio de bote. Podría intentar ser feliz de alguna otra manera. Podría tomar las riendas de su vida.

Y nadie se lo podía impedir.

El rubio la miró y eliminó de inmediato su sonrisa. Ágatha lo imitó.

-¿Y ésto a que viene? -Preguntó con desconfianza.

Ágatha sonrió con ironía.

-Es mi regalo de Navidad.

El rubio sonrio ladeadamente.

-¿Cómo conseguiste entrar a mi habitación? Porque el contrato estaba allí.

-Tengo mis métodos. Por cierto, no es el único regalo que te he hecho. He quemado toda tu ropa interior. Era muy hortera. Hoy en día ningún hombre se pone calzoncillos de seda. Es mejor usar boxers. Lo malo es que no te he comprado ropa interior para que puedas sustituir los calzoncillos chamuscados -Ágatha rió malévolamente- Pero bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta ¿No?

-Claro que sí, -Dijo Scorpius sin inmutarse- Por eso yo he tirado todos tus vestidos de alta costura. Tienes que aprender a no vivir ligada a cosas materiales si quieres llegar a ser una mujer de verdad, es decir, lo contrario a una mujer florero o ridículamente delicada.

Ágatha sonrió pero un tic en el ojo la traicionó. Scorpius sonrió. Sabía que le había dado donde más le dolía, al igual que ella a él. Su ropa interior era sagrada para el.

-Felíz Navidad, Scorpius. -Dijo ella impostando una voz dulce.

-Felíz Navidad, Ágatha. -Respondio él imitando su tono de voz.

Ambos salieron de la Sala Común y, por primera vez en años, tomaron caminos diferentes e individuales dispuestos a alejarse lo más posible física y psicológicamente del otro.

Esos caminos tan diametralmente opuestos, los hacían sentirse más libres que nunca.

_**JARDINES**_

Lily estaba tan feliz que tenía ganas de canturrear. La vida le sonreía: Había solucionado sus problemas con Lorcan, seguía siendo amiga de Eddie, el viejo de Slughorn la había felicitado delante de la clase por su excelente poción... Todo le estaba saliendo bien.

Solo había una cosa, una minúscula e imperceptible preocupación que empañaba su felicidad. ¿Que demonios sentía hacia Lorcan?

Se sentía desorientada. Cuando estaba con él era feliz, se sentía completa aunque charlasen de nimiedades. Cuando se marchaba, siempre se anidaba una especie de malestar en su pecho que que solo desaparecía cuando volvía a verlo. Ayer, en la Sala de los Menesteres, casi se le sale el corazón del pecho cuando la felicitó por la canción.

"Por Merlín, no puede ser" -Pensó la pelirroja aterrorizada- "Es tu amigo, no lo arruines todo. Solo estás confusa porque es guapo y simpático. Nada más".

Estaba repitiéndose esa frase por decimotercera vez cuando el chico que estaba plenamente en sus pensamientos se sentó juento a ella.

-Lily, tenemos que hablar -Dijo Lorcan muy serio.

La pelirroja lo miró aterrada.

"Lo sabe, se ha dado cuenta. ¡Por Merlín, Lily eres idiota! ¡Tendrías que haber disimulado más! ¿Que hago? ¿Pido perdón? No, mejor me hago la tonta".

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué? -Dijo Lily soltando una risilla nerviosa.

Lorcan suspiró profundamente.

"Puedes hacerlo, lo has ensayado miles de veces" -Pensó el rubio- "Ánimo".

-Mira Lily, he intentado ir despacio contigo y tener paciencia, pero eso no va conmigo. Soy un slytherin y estoy acostumbrado a tener lo que quiero cuando quiero. Soy muy impaciente. Así que voy a confesarme contigo de una vez por todas.

Lily oía los latidos de su corazón en la garganta. Su pulso estaba desbocado y temía que si el rubio no hablaba, ella acabaría desmayada entre la hierba a causa de un infarto.

Jamás había sentido tanto miedo.

-Adelante -Dijo Lily forzando una sonrisa que le salió muy artificial- Di lo que tengas que decir.

Lorcan estaba tan asustado ante un inminente rechazo que no se percató del nerviosismo que la pelirroja estaba padeciendo.

-Yo... tenía planeado que ésto fuese de otra manera. Quería hablar con tu padre primero y obtener su aprobación y luego hacerte la pregunta en la cena de Navidad. Pero te he visto hablando con McMillan y todo se ha ido al traste. No voy a esperar y quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. No soy esa clase de tipo pusilánime que se queda sentado tranquilamente ante una complicación. -El rubio respiró profundamente- Lily Luna Potter, me gustas. De hecho, te adoro. Me encanta todo de tí y quiero que seas mía. Solo mía. Así que,... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

El chico la miró y se quedó boquiabierto. Lily estaba pálida de asombro.

La pelirroja al oírlo hablar lo comprendió todo. Era eso lo que le pasaba. Estaba enamorada de él. Todo encajaba. Su alegría al tenerlo cerca, su añoranza cuando no estaban juntos, el malestar que sintió cuando él se fué con otra hace un año, el hecho de que no podía estar mucho tiempo enfadada con él... Todo tenía sentido.

Y lo mejor era que él la quería también.

Una enorme, pura y brillante alegría la inundó por completo y se reflejó en su cara con una sincera y radiante sonrisa.

Lorcan suspiró aliviado.

-Vuelve a decirlo -Pidió ella.

Lorcan sonrió.

-Te quiero.

Lily rió entusiasmada y le abalanzó sobre él. Ambos rieron alegremente mientras rodaban por la hierba.

Finalmente, ella quedó encima de él.

-¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de polillas invisibles que hemos aplastado? -Preguntó él sintiéndose un poco culpable.

Lily sonrió aún más.

-Lo siento por ellas, pero necesitaba manifestar que yo tambien te quiero.

Lorcan colocó en su rostro una sonrisa exactamente igual a la que portaba Lily.

-Permíteme que lo manifieste de otra manera -Dijo el rubio pícaramente.

Lorcan la besó y ella sintió como el mundo se detenía durante un instante para, inmediatamente, empezar a girar a mucha más velocidad que antes. Ambos sentían que ahora todo estaba en su lugar.

Así, entre besos y bromas, pasaron la tarde.

Su primera tarde como pareja.

_**ENFERMERÍA**_

-Bueno, basta ya de hacer el vago -Se quejó la señora Pomfrey- Os doy el alta ahora mismo, asi que ya podéis desocupar esas camillas. Esta juventud de hoy en día,... cada vez es más debilucha.

Albus y Louis se levantaron de la camilla solo para ver si así la enfermera dejaba de quejarse. Lo cierto es que estaban deseando volver a hacer vida normal.

-Tu también , señorita -Dijo la señora Pomfrey- Levántese, su reposo ha acabado.

-¿De verdad? ¡Genial! -Exclamó Lia.

Loius se fué rápidamente de la enfermería sin despedirse ya que tenía una charla pendiente con Megara pero Albus decidió hablar con Lia.

Iba a hablar con ella antes de que los remordimientos lo hicieran suicidarse.

Lia avanzó a paso firme hacia la salida pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Albus en el marco de la puerta.

Resignada, camino hacia él.

-Hola, Albus -Dijo ella con naturalidad.

-Hola, Lia -Respondió él con cierta incomodidad.

-¿Que quieres?

Albus sonrió al ver como la chica iba al grano. Rápidamente borró su sonrisa al recordar el asunto del que quería hablarle y frunció el ceño.

-Lo escuché todo Lia. Estaba consciente cuando Madame Pomfrey te dió el diagnóstico.

Lia cerró los ojos y tragó saliva con dificultad.

"Lo que faltaba. Perfecto Lia, ahora se siente culpable y se disculpará un millón de veces".

-Albus, yo...

-No pretendía espiarte -La cortó el moreno intentando excusarse- La verdad es que tu camilla estaba muy cerca de la mía y no pude evitar oir que...

-¡Albus! -El moreno se calló y la dejó hablar- Escucha, sé lo que pretendes y no te lo voy a permitir. No tienes porque pedirme perdón, no fué tu culpa en absoluto. Todo se ha arreglado así que puedes estar tranquilo.

El moreno se quedó sin habla. Estaba impresionado por como la morena podía leerlo con tanta facilidad, solo Rose podía hacerlo aparte de ella, pero la pelirroja no contaba porque lo conocía desde hace años.

-¿Cómo lo haces? -Preguntó curioso.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Inquirió ella ladeando la cabeza.

-Siempre sabes lo que quiero decir antes de decirlo. Incluso sabes lo que pienso o siento. Quiero saber como puedes leerme tan bien. ¿Tan transparente soy?

Lia rió.

-En absoluto. Es solo que soy muy observadora y he aprendido a descifrarte con los gestos que haces con la cara. Cuando frunces el ceño como hiciste antes, significa que quieres hablar de algo que te incomoda. Cuando alzas las cejas significa que te sientes sorprendido o molesto, cuando aprietas los puños quiere decir que estás conteniendo tu rabia, y cuando te pones rojo es que estás a punto de explotar. Solo tengo que unir esos pequeños gestos con la situación que estamos viviendo para saber que te sentías culpable. Y ahora, por el asombro de tu rostro, noto que pasas de sentirte culpable a sentirte admirado por mi lista de aciertos.

Albus asintió.

-Es increíble. Con razón estás en ravenclaw.

La asiática asintió.

-Sé que puedo parecer superficial por mi forma de ser y algunos comentarios que hago. Incluso puede que alguna de mis amistades refuercen esa opinión, pero lo cierto es que soy muy observadora. No soy brillante como tu prima Rose, pero tampoco soy tonta.

-A mi nunca me lo has parecido. Tal vez, llegué a pensar que eras frívola, pero nunca pensé que fueses tonta-Dijo el moreno con brutal honestidad- El sombrero seleccionador sabe lo que hace.

Lia asintió.

-Bueno Albus, no podemos alargar más la conversación sin que empiece a ser incómoda, así que creo que deberías irte y avisar a tus primos de que ya estás bien. Yo me iré a mi Sala Común a hacer la maleta. Pasaré la Navidad en casa.

Albus asintió.

-Bien, en ese caso, te deseo una feliz Navidad.

-Igualmente Albus.

Albus se dió la vuelta y atravesó el umbral de la puerta. Cuando Lia ya no pudo verlo, dejó de finjir y su cara se descompuso.

-¡Madame Pomfrey! -Gritó la morena.

La enfermera llegó corriendo y, con solo echarle un vistazo, decidió llevarla a la camilla más próxima.

-¡Por Merlín, estás muy pálida! ¡Pero si hace un momento estabas bien! ¿Que te duele?

-El estómago -Se quejó la morena- Me duele muchísimo.

La enfermera presionó con una mano el abdomen de la chica y ésta se quejó. Madame Pomfrey la miró suspicazmente.

-No puede ser... -Susurró la mujer- Es imposible.

La enfermera sacó su varita.

-¡Humanum revelio!

El abdómen de Lía se coloreó de rosa.

-¿Qué significa ésto? -Chilló Lia histérica.

Madame Pomfrey la miró desconcertada.

-Significa que estás embarazada.

Una brillante sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Lia mientras la enfermera la miraba como si fuese un caso excepcional en la historia de la ciencia.

A la asiática no le pudo importar menos.

Albus, que había vuelto sobre sus pasos al oír el grito de Lia, se quedó congelado en el marco de la puerta de la enfermería.

Todo rastro de raciocinio lo abandonó por completo dejándolo en estado de shock.

_**PASILLO DEL PRIMER PISO**_

Rose estaba a punto de acabar su ronda como prefecta. Lo que más le gustaba de ser prefecta era pasear por los pasillos en busca de alumnos cometiendo actos ilícitos, tal y como estaba haciendo ahora, pero lo cierto es que solo tenía ganas de acabar e irse a la cama.

Últimamente dormía fatal.

No hacía más que dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama intentando pensar en como mantenerse firme frente al rubio para no ceder. Lo cierto, es que el slytherin parecía muy seguro cuando dijo "Intenta convencerte a tí misma". ¿Es que acaso insinuaba que ella iba a ceder y lanzarse a sus brazos? Ni hablar, no lo haría jamás mientras estuviese sobria.

Lo peor es que cuando conseguía dormirse, unos fríos ojos grises la perseguían en sueños.

"Por Merlín, ¿Es que no hay manera de librarme de él?" -Pensó la pelirroja enfurruñada.

Justo cuando giró una esquina para pasar a otro pasillo, vió al susodicho caminando hacia ella.

Rose se rió sarcásticamente. Nada podía ir peor.

El rubio se acercó hasta ella y antes de que la pelirroja pudiese apartarse, la cogió de la cintura y la abrazó.

Rose se dejó abrazar mientras su cabeza desconectaba. Aquella situación era absurda e irrealista. ¿Es que se había trasladado a un universo alterno sin darse cuenta?

Scorpius dejó de abrazarla y sonrió genuinamente. Eso descolocó a Rose aún más. ¿Desde cuando Scorpius sonreía sin ironía? Sin duda, estaba en un mundo paralelo. Y ese mundo era desconcertante.

-Vale, -Dijo Rose pasándose una mano por la frente mientras intentaba encontrarle algo de lógica a la situación- ¿Que demonios pasa? ¿Se avecina el apocalipsis? ¿Has hecho una apuesta? ¿Estás borracho? ¿O de verdad me he trasladado a un mundo paralelo?

Scorpius sonrió.

-Ninguna de esas absurdas teorías es cierta. Simplemente, soy libre.

Rose frunció el ceño sin comprender absolutamente nada.

-¿Libre? -Preguntó tanteándolo.

-Exactamente -Dijo él muy ufano- Ágatha a firmado el contrato.

-Oh, vaya -Dijo Rose asombrada.

Eso lo explicaba todo. Ahora entendía el buen humor de Scorpius. Estaba pletórico porque se había librado de esa arpía. Pero si la había abrazado... ¿Significaba que quería volver con ella?

La pelirroja se asustó. "No Rose, tienes que ser fuerte. Ya te ha hecho demasiado daño, no puedes darle otra oportunidad".

-¿Y por qué me abrazas? El que seas libre no cambia nada de lo que me has hecho -Dijo la pelirroja elevando el mentón.

El rubio borró su sonrisa sintiéndose estúpido. ¿Por qué demonios la había abrazado?

"Porque quería hacerlo" -Se dijo.

Tenía que explicarle a Rose la situación antes de que se le fuera de las manos.

-Ya lo sé, pero pensé...

-Pues mal pensado -Replicó ella- No quiero que te acerques a mí más de lo necesario.

La pelirroja se marchó rápidamente a otro pasillo y, una vez tuvo al rubio fuera de su alcance visual, se apoyó en una pared y respiró profundamente.

Que duro le resultaba rechazarlo. Cada vez le dolía más tratarlo con indiferencia y desdén. Cada vez era más difícil alejarlo de ella.

Scorpius, por su parte, se alejó del pasillo dejando atrás todo rastro de buen humor. Se rendía, ya no podía más. Estaba harto de humillarse. Cometió un error, pero no era para tanto. No pensaba arrastrarse más ante ella.

Suspiró y se revolvió el cabello con la mano.

Algo le decía que ésta sería la peor Navidad de toda su vida.

**SALA DE LOS MENESTERES**

Megara entró en la Sala de los Menesteres con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta. Estaba sumamente nerviosa. ¿Y si Louis ya no quería saber nada de ella? Bastante tenía con haber perdido a Albus.

Al pensar en el moreno, una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho.

Lo extrañaba. Estaba profundamente arrepentida de haberle ocultado su relación con Louis. Él no se merecía haber sido traicionado de esa manera. Iba a intentar arreglar las cosas con él costara lo que costara.

Pero antes tenía que hablar con Louis.

Megara se tensó cuando vió al rubio sentado en un sofá de cuero. Él la estaba mirando fijamente con gran seriedad.

-Me alegro de que hayas llegado -Dijo él con ese tono de voz que la derretía por completo.

Megara asintió.

-Cuando supe que te habían dado el alta se me ocurrió venir aquí. Fué solo un presentimiento pero he acertado.

Louis le indicó con un gesto que se sentara y ella obedeció sintiéndose sumamente incómoda. Jamás había visto su rostro tan serio.

Loius suspiro.

-Quiero que hablemos de nosotros. Dejemos el tema de Albus para después.

Megara se sorprendió al ver que él había ido directamente al grano.

"Mejor, odio perder el tiempo".

-Nosotros... -Dijo ella pensativa- No sé si hay un nosotros, es decir, no lo hemos aclarado.

-Me gustaría que lo aclarásemos ahora -El rubio intensificó su mirada sobre ella- Me gustas, Megara. Muchísimo. Y no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que he empezado a quererte. Ya no es un juego, despiertas cosas profundas en mí. Me gustaría saber si te pasa lo mismo.

Megara respiró aliviada al ver que él no tenía intención de dejarla.

"Bien, es hora de sincerarse" -Se animó ella interiormente- "Ánimo, no dejes que tu lado slytherin tome las riendas y se encienda tu alarma anti- romanticismo".

-Al pricipio fuiste una distracción para olvidar a Albus. Me aferré a tí para olvidarlo a él. Y lo conseguí. Ya no lo quiero de esa manera. Siempre le tendré un cariño especial pero... no es comparable a lo que siento por tí. Es difícil de explicar. Me aceleras el pulso con solo una mirada. Eres capaz de dejarme sin palabras con toda tu pedantería y prepotencia. Eres odioso pero encantador. Y me encantas. Me encanta tu manera de subirme el ánimo. Me encanta como me haces suspirar como una quinceañera, y sobre todo, me encanta que seas el únimo capaz de dejarme sin habla con solo un beso. No sé si lo que siento es amor, solo te puedo asegurar que nadie me ha hecho sentir ésto. Nadie.

Louis se relajó visiblemente y esbozó una sonrisa que a Megara le pareció absolutamente encantadora.

-Bien, esto va mejor de lo que esperaba. Ahora toca la parte difícil.

Megara lo miró intrigada.

-¿Parte difícil?

Él asintió y la miró desplegando un poco de su encanto veela. Quería asegurarse el éxito.

Megara se quedó sin aliento al contemplarlo.

-Megara Zabbini -Dijo con un tono tan solemne que las alarmas de ellas se dispararon- ¿Quieres venir a pasar la Navidad en la Madriguera con mi familia para que puda presentarte a mis padres?

Megara dejó caer la mandíbula un par de centímetros.

-¿Madriguera? ¿Presentarme a tus padres? ¿Navidad? -Megara dejó de balbucear y se pasó una mano por la frente- Recapitulemos, a ver si me aclaro: Quieres presentarme a tus padres en calidad de novia en Navidad, en un sitio llamado "Madriguera". ¿He acertado?

Louis asintió y sonrió aún más encantadoramente.

Megara se esforzó por no suspirar y adoptó una pose muy seria.

-Tu idea tiene un fallo.

Louis la miró intrigado.

-¿Que fallo?

-Yo no soy tu novia -Repuso ella firmemente.

Louis se quedó petrificado ante su respuesta y Megara se esforzó por no reir ante la expresión atónita del chico. Apostaba toda su fortuna a que ninguna chica le había dicho algo así en toda su vida.

"Pues que se acostumbre" -Pensó ella altivamente.

-Que yo recuerde, nunca me lo has pedido.

Louis sonrió y recobró su habitual pedantería.

-No sabía que tenías tantas ganas de formalizar lo nuestro.

Megara hizo una mueca.

-Si no recuerdo mal, eres tú quien quiere presentarme a tu familia en calidad de novia, lo que demuestra que eres tú el que tiene más ganas de formalizar lo nuestro.

-Puede ser -Dijo él esquivo muentras aumentaba sus rasgos veelas haciéndolo parecer un adonis- Pero me juego toda mi sangre mágica a que tienes las mismas ganas que yo de formalizar lo nuestro.

Megara tragó saliva y giró la cabeza para solo tener que mirarlo de reojo. Si seguía viendo esos rasgos tan perfectos, no tardaría mucho en abalanzarse sobre él, empotrarlo contra la pared, quitarle los pantalones, y enazar sus piernas en...

"Ya basta, eress una Zabinni. Contrólate".

-Pudede ser -Respondió ella sacándole una sonrisa- ¿Qué ropa debería llevarme a ese lugar?

-La más sencilla que tengas.

Megara asintió y se giró rumbo a la salida.

-No veremos en el tren, novio.

La morena salió dejando a Louis con una calidez indescriptible en el pecho.

**ENFERMERÍA**

Lia estaba molesta. Ahora tendría que reposar más por su "Embarazo de alto riesgo".

De solo pensar que su bebé podría morir en cualquier momento, se estremecía entera.

Sin embargo, poco podía hacer salvo reposar tal y como Madame Pomfrey le había aconsejado.

-Nada de hacer ejercicio físico hasta que yo le diga lo contrario -Le dijo la anciana mujer- Y aliméntese como es debido, que está usted muy flaca. ¡Por Merlín, no sé como ese bebé ha sobrevivido a toda esa acumulación de sangre, pero será mejor asegurarnos de que no tenga que sobrevivir a nada más!

Lia no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Sonrió mientras se acariciaba el vientre. Era extraño pensar que esa pequeña criaturita que estaba gestándose en su interior acabaría con su soledad. Ya estaba harta de tener que...

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió violentamente sacando a Lia de sus pensamientos.

Albus Severus Potter entró despeinado, pálido y tembloroso, pero con una expresión resuelta en su rostro.

No dejó de caminar hasta que llegó a la camilla de Lia.

Ella se asustó al ver que él la miraba fija y penetrantemente sin decir nada y se llevó una mano al vientre inconscientemente.

Él no pasó por alto ese gesto.

-Me he enterado de lo que te ha dicho Pomfrey -Dijo sin delicadeza alguna- Volví al escucharte gritar y lo oí todo.

Lia empalideció alarmantemente. ¿Que demonios debía decirle? ¿Qué demonios querría él que hiciera?

La sola idea de abortar le produjo náuseas.

-¿Y? -Preguntó ella a la defensiva.

Albus suspiró pero sus ojos mostraron la misma resolución que tenían cuando entró.

-Quiero hacerme cargo del bebé y de tí. Soy su padre y tú fuiste mi novia. No pienso ignorar mi responsabilidad, eso no va conmigo.

Lia suspiró aliviada.

-Acepto tu responsabilidad de hacerte cargo del bebé, pero no entiendo a que te refieres con hacerte cargo de mí.

Albus la miró seriamente.

-Muy fácil, quiero que volvamos a ser pareja.

Lia se quedó absolutamente asombrada.

-No -Repuso inmediatamente- No quiero que estés conmigo solo porque crees que es lo correcto. Estaría mal. Te prometo que te mantendré informada de todo lo que le pase al bebé.

-No lo entiendes -Dijo él muy serio- Nunca me he tomado en serio a ninguna chica. A Megara la dejé por tí y luego te obligué a dejarme porque me obsesioné con ella. Pero ahora todo a cambiado. Tú tienes a mi hijo dentro de tí y eso te hace insustituible, irremplazable, indesechable... Quiero estar cerca de tí, quiero cuidarte... cuidaros a ambos. No quiero estar alejado de la madre de mis hijos.

-¿Madre de tus hijos? -Dijo ella descolocada. Que Merlín la ayudara porque cada vez entendía menos.

Albus sonrió.

-No creerás que dejaré que mi hijo sea hijo único, ¿Verdad? No, los Weasley-Potter somos una manada y así debe seguir siendo. Yo, al menos, pondré de mi parte porque así sea.

-Pero, ¿Tu te crees que yo soy una coneja? -Preguntó ella ofendida- ¡No pienso parirte tu propio equipo de Quiddich!

"Un segundo, ¿Es que acaso estaba tomando sus descabelladas palabras en serio?".

-Albus, esto no es un juego. Ahora estás eufórico porque has descubierto que vas a ser padre y no piensas con claridad. Estás diciendo una sarta enorme de idioteces. Vete, duerme un poco y vuelve cuando seas capaz de pensar lo que dices.

-Ya he pensado suficiente -Refunfuñó él- No he parado de hacerlo desde que oí que estabas embarazada. Piénsalo, no estaría mal que volviéramos juntos: Tu me quieres, yo he olvidado a Megara y estoy seguro de que no podré desecharte jamás, nos llevamos bien, discutimos civilizadamente, tenemos química en la cama, nos compenetramos psicológicamente, vamos a tener un hijo... ¿Qué mas se puede pedir?

Lia lo miró incrédula. Por Merlín, dicho así no sonaba nada mal.

-¿Y tu familia? No creo que les guste la idea. -Dijo ella aferrándose desesperadamente al último impedimento que se le ocurría para no decirle que sí.

Albus se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

-Si fuese egoísta los mandaría a todos al infierno, pero quiero que nuestro hijo tenga a toda su familia unida así que les expondré la situación razonadamente. Mi padre me apoyará, mi madre me gritará pero acabará aceptándolo si la tía Hermione me ayuda. Rose hará un pequeño berrinche pero no pasará de ahí, los abuelos me dirán que debería haberme casado primero pero no son los más indicados para criticar ya que engendraron a mi tío Bill antes de casarse. Los demás se mostrarán conmocionados pero acabarán ilusionándose. ¿Y tu familia? ¿Pondrán impedimentos?

Lia negó tristemente.

-Apenas tengo familia. A mi padre no lo conozco, abandonó a mamá en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada, por eso llevo el apellido de mi madre. A Ágatha le pasó lo mismo que a mí. Mi madre, Cho, está en la otra punta del mundo buscando artefactos mágicos antiguos y no tengo hermanos, así que es como si no tuviese familia.

Albus la miró con compasión. Él estaba acostumbrado a una Navidad con toda su familia. Muchas veces, tenían que hechizar la mesa y agrandarla porque no cabían todos. No quería ni imaginar lo sola que Lia habría tenido que sentirse.

-¿Cúando se fué tu madre? -Preguntó Albus con delicadeza.

Lia rehuyó su mirada.

-En cuanto entre a Hogwarts en mi primer año. No llevaba ni una semana aquí cuando recibí una carta suya en la que me lo comunicaba.

-Pero... si antes me dijiste que ibas a celebrar la Navidad en tu casa, ¿Con quien la celebras?

Lia se encogió de hombros.

-Con los criados. Charles siempre se queda en Nochebuena, Jake en Navidad y Bill en Nochevieja. No estoy tan sola como crees, a veces me dejan montar fiestas e invito a Ágatha y a mis amigas a casa -Frunció el ceño- Aunque siempre que monto una fiesta, todas despertamos en el jardín, con la ropa hecha trizas, el pelo desordenado y empapadas por culpa de los aspersores que riegan el césped de madrugada.

Albus la miró sorprendido.

-Un día tienes que invitarme a una de tus fiestas.

-No volveré a montar una hasta que tenga al bebé. Me has prohibido beber alcohol y no es divertido ver a gente beber cuando tú no puedes hacerlo.

Albus sonrió sintiéndose orgulloso de ella. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que ella era una chica perfecta para ser madre. Era responsable, inteligente, paciente y ponía la salud de su hijo por encima de cualquier cosa. Era la madre que todo hijo soñaría y, seguramente, la esposa que todo hombre desearía.

Era una suerte que fuese suya.

-Pues ya está decidido. Vas a pasar la Navidad en "La Madriguera" con toda mi familia.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Lia.

"Definitivamente se ha vuelto loco" -Pensó la chica.

-No quiero que éstes sola nunca más en unas fechas tan señaladas. Además, tu presencia en casa me ayudará cuando les dé la noticia. Siempre puedes echarte a llorar si las cosas se ponen feas, te aseguro que nada apena más a mi padre que ver a una mujer llorando.

-Pero...

-No hay pero que valga -La cortó él- Limítate a dejar que te cuide.

Lia asintió conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Esa actitud ya me gusta más -Exclamó Albus contento- Me voy a hacer la maleta. Volveré mañana para ayudarte a llegar a tu Sala Común.

-¡Por Merlín Albus, estoy embarazada no disminuida!

Albus se encogió de hombros y le besó la punta de la nariz haciendo que Lia se sonrojara imperceptiblemente.

-Cualquier precaución es poca -Replicó él.

Albus abandonó la enfermería pensando que ahora el mundo volvía a tener sentido.


	13. Navidad

Me apena mucho decir ésto pero, éste es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. Creo que no tiene sentido alargarla mucho más. Éste capi es muy significativo y trascendental, a pesar de que casi todo ocurre en la "Madriguera". No me ha salido tan largo como esperaba pero sí que es intenso. El próximo capi, al ser el último, tardaré un poco en publicarlo. Una vez más, os agradezco vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos. En fin, aquí está el capi. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**NAVIDAD**

**MANSIÓN DE LOS PARKINSON**

-¡He dicho que no lo haré!

Ágatha salió corriendo del salón rumbo a su dormitorio.

-¡Ágatha, vuelve aquí! -Chilló Pansy roja de rabia- ¡Soy tu madre y tienes que obedecerme!

-¡De eso nada, soy mayor de edad! -Gritó Ágatha.

Acto seguido cerró la puerta de una manera tan violenta que hizo que las paredes retumbaran.

Ágatha se tumbó en la cama mientras luchaba por no llorar de frustración. Su madre quería volverla a comprometer, esta vez, con Julius Goyle.

¡Por Merlín, Goyle! ¿Es que su madre se proponía que muriese en la noche de bodas aplastada bajo esa masa informe de carne? ¡Es solo pensarlo le daba náuseas! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando su madre?

Un suave picoteo sonó sacándola de su abstracción y Ágatha se levantó para abrir la ventana. Una pequeña lechuza parda se posó sobre su escritorio con una caja detallistamente envuelta en papel de color verde.

Ágatha desató con cuidado el papel para no romperlo y se quedó atónita al abrir la caja y sacar su contenido.

Era un camisón de seda negra.

Ágatha dejó el camisón extendido en la cama y volvió a mirar la caja. Tal y como suponía, había una pequeña nota.

La abrió.

"Ágatha:

Este es mi regalo de Navidad. Espero que lo disfrutes en tu noche de bodas con Malfoy.

Atte: ".

Dos lágrimas cayeron sobre la carta emborronando la firma.

* * *

**MANSIÓN MALFOY**

-Cielo, come. Apenas has probado bocado -Dijo Astoria preocupada.

Scorpius, que hasta entonces solo se había limitado a remover la comida con el tenedor, levantó la mirada y la enfocó en su madre.

-No tengo mucha hambre -Dijo lacónicamente.

Astoria se dispuso a protestar pero Draco se le adelantó.

-Querida, no lo agobies. Seguro que solo es por el estrés de los ÉXTASIS. Ya verás como cuando se gradúe volverá a comer como es debido.

Astoria asintió sin estar muy convencida.

-Está bien, pero tómate el postre.

La castaña chasqueó los dedos y un elfo se apareció ante ella.

-Pat, ¿Serías tan amable de traerle el postre a mi hijo? -Dijo ella con tono dulce.

El elfo hizo una reverencia.

-Por supuesto, señora.

El elfo desapareció casi sin hacer ruido.

Astoria frunció el ceño.

-Odio que me llamen señora. Me hace sentir vieja.

Draco sonrió y le acarició la mano.

-Aunque algún día llegues a ser anciana, para mí siempre serás esa jovencita que me perseguía en Hogwarts. Esa que siempre llevaba un delicioso perfume de vainilla y que tenía las mejillas rojas de tanto sonreir.

Astoria sonrió deslumbradoramente y Scorpius se sintió incómodo. No había olvidado lo que oyó en el vociferador que le envió su padre.

Por suerte, Pat llegó con el postre haciendo que Scorpius dejase de pensar en ese bochornoso recuerdo.

En cuanto se lo sirvieron, un escalofrío le recorrió toda la médula espinal.

Era helado de fresa. Y estaba decorado en forma de rosa.

Por Merlín, ¿Quién podría haber sido tan cruel como para ponerle esa sustancia tan ridículamente roja con esa forma delante de él? ¿Es que ya no había consideración en el mundo?

Astoria miró a su hijo con preocupación.

-Cariño, te has puesto muy pálido. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Scorpius miró el helado con asco.

-Esta cosa acaba de matar el poco apetito que tenía -Sentenció.

El rubio se disculpó y se dirigió a su cuarto con el corazón martilleándole en los oídos. En cuanto cerró la puerta soltó una ristra de maldiciones y le pegó una patada a la estantería.

Pronto, toda su rabia se disipó dejando paso a una profunda tristeza.

No pudo evitarlo: Se puso a llorar.

Por Melín, solo era una chica. ¿Cómo podía afectarle tanto su rechazo? Nunca, en toda su vida, alguien había podido hacerle tanto daño. ¿Como era posible que ella, la pequeña, pecosa y empollona Rose Weasley le provocara toda esa desazón?

Porque no es solo una chica -Dijo una parte de sí mismo- Es la única que puede competir contigo, la única que no cae en tus brazos con facilidad. Ella es la que te pone las cosas difíciles, la que es capaz de hechizarte si la hieres. Es tu alter ego. Y sabes que te encanta por eso.

Scorpius cayó en la cama rendido consigo mismo. Ya no podía más.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió suavemente dando paso a su madre.

Scorpius ni se molestó en limpiarse las lágrimas. Sabía que nada ni nadie lo libraría de su asfixiante amor materno.

Astoria cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama con el rostro triste y preocupado.

-¿Que te pasa, cielo? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Astoria acomodó la cabeza de su hijo en su regazo y Scorpius suspiró. ¿Debía contárselo? Si lo hacía, al menos se libraría de una parte de su dolor al compartirlo con alguien. ¿Y que mejor persona que su madre para escucharlo?

Scorpius suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Ponte cómoda. Es una historia un poco larga.

* * *

**LA MADRIGUERA**

En la mesa de la Madriguera, el aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Nadie hablaba. Nadie se sentía capaz de romper el hielo.

A Rose toda la situación le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Sus abuelos estaban más pálidos que Nick "El Descabezado", Bill y Fleur miraban a su hijo Louis como si se hubiese vuelto loco al estar sentado al lado de Megara Zabinni (la cual había sido invitada por Louis en el último momento) rodeándola con el brazo, Percy y Audrey estaban escandalizados al ver como Lucy y Alexander se sonreían y solo tenían ojos para el otro, Luna y Rolf miraban con curiosidad como Lily y Lorcan tenían sus manos enlazadas por encima de la mesa, Ginny estaba roja de ira al tener que presenciar como su hijo Albus estaba mimando a la hija de la ex-novia de su marido, Harry estaba incómodo y no paraba de acomodarse las gafas, y su madre, Hermione, miraba suspicazmente a todo el mundo como si quisiese leerlos al igual que leía sus libros.

El único adulto ajeno a toda esa tensión era Ron. El pelirrojo no paraba de sonreir desde que ella le escribió esa carta donde le comunicó que ya no estaba con Malfoy.

Rose, al ver que nadie decía nada, se armó de valor para hablar.

-Bueno, ¿Que tal os va a todos? -Dijo colocando una falsa sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerme ésto, Albus Severus? -Explotó Ginny sin poder contenerse.

Albus dejó de lado sus mimos con Lia y miró a su madre altaneramente.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

Ginny enrojeció aún más.

-Me refiero a que cómo tienes el descaro de traerme a la hija de la ex-novia de tu padre a mi mesa.

Lia empalideció.

-Te dije que esto no sería una buena idea -Le susurró a Albus.

Ginny empezó a temblar de rabia y Harry intervino.

-Cariño, cálmate. No tienes porque hacer...

-¡Si, tengo que hacerlo! -Gritó la pelirroja mirando amenazantemente a su hijo mediano- Tienes cinco segundo para darme una explicación.

Albus la miró sin ningún atisbo de miedo, lo que acicateó la ira de Ginny.

-Muy bien, si quieres saber la razón te la diré: Lia y yo estamos juntos.

Ginny se puso pálida un segundo y luego volvió a ponerse roja.

Mucho más roja que antes.

-Estais juntos -Dijo ella tranquilamente.

Todos en la mesa se tensaron esperando el chillido inminente.

Éste no tardó en llegar.

-¿¡ME ESTÁS TOMANDO EL PELO!? -Gritó la pelirroja levantándose de la mesa.

-No -Dijo Albus sin alterarse- Y además tengo otra noticia. Vamos a hacerte abuela.

Todo el mundo miró a Albus impactado y Lia se cubrió la cara con las manos para evitar estrangularlo. Su novio era un absoluto imbécil.

Ginny se dejó caer en la silla mientras su rostro volvía a empalidecer. Era evidente que estaba en estado de shock.

Harry miró a su hijo con molestia.

-¿Crees que ésta es la mejor manera para decir una noticia así? ¿Es que quieres matar a tu madre?

-No -Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros- Solo quiero que deje de gritar.

Molly intervino.

-Albus, ésta no es manera de proceder. No os habéis casado ni comprometido.

Albus se removió inquieto en la silla.

-Tenemos tiempo.

Molly suspiró.

-Por Merlín, eres igual que Ginny.

-Lo que yo no entiendo -Dijo Hermione interviniendo por primera vez- Es como ha pasado ésto. Si mal no recuerdo, Albus estaba con Megara.

La aludida se tensó y procedió a explicarse mientras todo el mundo la miraba con curiosidad. El brazo de Louis rodeando su espalda y la sonrisa de Alexander y Rose le dieron fuerza.

-Es cierto, Albus y yo hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos. Pero un día él me dejó en el Gran Comedor delante de todo el mundo porque se había fijado en Lia y ya no quería estar conmigo.

Albus se sonrojó al ver como se clavaban en él algunas miradas de reproche por parte de su familia.

-Louis apareció de improviso -Prosiguió ella inmediatamente- Y su personalidad y sangre veela hicieron el resto. Al principio solo era un juego de seduccion, pero ambos nos hemos dado cuenta de que ese juego se ha ido transformando en algo más profundo. Por eso él y yo estamos juntos. Y lamentamos no habérselo dicho a Albus cuando pudimos -Dijo mirando significativamente al moreno.

Éste, ante el asombro de todos, desvió la cara.

-¿A qué te refieres con "no habérselo dicho a tiempo" -Preguntó Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Louis tomó la palabra.

-Albus nos vió a Megara y a mí en una de nuestras... citas. Fué una situación incómoda para todos y ocasionó un pequeño altercado.

-¿Pequeño? -Dijo Albus girándose para mirarlo con rabia- ¡Me rompiste la nariz!

Ginny salió de su estupor y miró a Albus elocuentemente.

-Tienes suerte de que no te la haya roto yo -Dijo la pelirroja.

-En fin, -Dijo Aundrey para disipar la tensión- ¿Como os va como pareja? -Preguntó a su hija y Alexander.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron antes de contestar.

-Nos va maravillosamente bien -Aseguró Lucy.

-De hecho nos va tan bien que tengo algo que pedirle, señor Wesley -Dijo Alexander educadamente.

Percy se tensó y forzó una sonrisa.

-Tú diras.

Alexander suspiró y miró a Lucy una última vez para darse fuerzas.

-Señor, quiero que sepa que mis intenciones con Lucy son honestas y serias. Por eso, le pido la mano de su hija en matrimonio.

Percy se puso blanco como el papel y Audrey se llevó una mano al pecho emocionada.

-¡Así se lo pediste tú a papá! -Exclamó Audrey mirando a su marido emocionada.

-Deberías aprender del chico -Dijo Ginny mirando a Albus- Él si que sabe dar noticias impactantes sin provocar bajadas de tensión.

Albus no se dignó a mirar a su madre.

Percy se llevó su copa hasta los labios y bebió un generoso sorbo de whisky antes de hablar.

-Bueno, ya eras parte de la familia. Supongo que mi aprobación solo lo hace oficial.

Lucy dió un gritito de alegría y miró a su padre con emoción contenida.

-Gracias -Le dijo suavemente.

Los ojos de Percy se empañaron pero él carraspeó y fingió que nada pasaba. Madre e hija se miraron con complicidad.

Ginny entornó los ojos.

-Por fin oigo una buena noticia esta noche.

Harry la miró pacientemente.

-Pues a mí todas las noticias me están gustando. ¿Acaso no te hace ilusión tener un nieto?

Ginny desvió la mirada y Harry sonrió. Estaba claro que si quería a su nieto.

A la que no quería era a su nuera.

-Bueno, Lily -Dijo Harry cambiando sutilmente de tema- Con la noticia de Albus te hemos desatendido un poco, pero me he fijado en que Lorcan y tú teneis las manos unidas.

Lily sonrió dulcemente.

-Bueno, todos los novios se cogen de las manos, ¿No?

Ginny miró a su hija y sonrió.

-Me alegro mucho de oír eso -Dijo la pelirroja.

Albus bufó pero no dijo nada.

Arthur, que había estado todo el rato en la cocina, salió y colocó en el centro de la mesa un enorme y magestuoso pavo asado.

A todos se les hizo la boca agua.

-Bueno, he oído cosas muy interesantes desde la cocina -Dijo con una amable sonrisa- Pero creo que ya es hora de dejar de hablar y empezar a comer.

Nadie quiso rebatir eso.

* * *

**MANSIÓN MALFOY**

Astoria salió de la habitación de su hijo con las piernas entumecidas pero con un proposito firme.

Bajo decididamente las escaleras y llamó a Pat.

-Tráeme mi varita, por favor -Dijo Astoria en cualto el elfo aparició.

El elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció con un suave "Plop".

-¿Te marchas? -Preguntó Draco caminando hacia ella.

-Así es -Dijo ella colocándose un carísimo abrigo de piel.

Draco la miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Se puede saber adonde vas la noche de Navidad? Incluso yo, con lo ocupado que estoy, sé que la noche de Navidad se pasa en familia -Draco la aferró por las caderas y la pegó a él- ¿Por qué no aprovechamos que Scorpius se ha encerrado en su habitación y repetimos lo de esta mañana?

Draco alzó sugestivamente las cejas y Astoria no pudo evitar reir.

-Lo siento -Se negó ella- Pero vamos a tener que posponerlo. Tengo que tratar un asunto urgente.

Pat apareció en ese momento con la varita de Astoria.

-Lamento la tardanza -Se disculpó el elfo- Me ha costado encontrarla.

-No te preocupes -Dijo Astoria dulcemente.

-Dime al menos a donde vas -Le pidió Draco.

Astoria lo miró con esa mirada decidida que él tanto adoraba.

-Me voy a arreglar el futuro de mi hijo que tu padre se ha encargado de destrozar.

Draco asintió comprendiéndolo todo. Estaba al tanto del contrato y de la declaración de Lucius en El Profeta.

La cuestión es, ¿Cómo se había enterado su esposa si no leía ese periódico en absoluto?

Astoria se desapareció dejando a su marido con una pregunta sin formular.

* * *

**MADRIGUERA**

-Abuelo, sírvele más pavo a Lia, por favor. Yo no llego -Dijo Albus por tercera vez.

Lia suspiró.

-Albus, te agradezco que cuides de mí, pero si me obligas a comer un trozo más de pavo juro que te vomito encima -Se volvió hacia Arthur- Y juro que no vomitaría porque no me guste su pavo. En absoluto. Si no es molestia, me gustaría pedirle la receta para que Jake me lo cocine en casa.

Arthur sonrió.

-Te daré a receta encantado.

Molly miró a Lia.

-Albus tiene razón, debes alimentarte bien. Estás en los huesos. No te preocupes, me encargaré de dar a ese cocinero tuyo un par de recetas para cuando vayas a casa en vacaciones. O podrías pasarlas aquí.

Lia sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, señora Weasley. Será un placer volver.

Lily se levantó impaciente.

-Bueno, ya que hemos terminado de comer, quiero ver los regalos.

-¡Si! -Exclamó Rose entusiasmada- ¡Quiero ver mis regalos!

Todos los adultos sonrieron y, moviendo sus varitas a la vez, desaparecieron la comida y la reemplazaron por los regalos. Había uno para cada uno.

-Vaya, que manera más eficiente de recoger la mesa -Dijo Megara.

Lia, intrigada, abrió su regalo.

Cuando lo hizo estalló en lágrimas.

Molly Weasley le había tejido un jersey con su inicial bordada en azul.

-¿No te gusta? -Preguntó Molly preocupada- No te preocupes te puedo hacer otro mejor. Solo tienes que decirme que es lo que...

-No, no -Dijo Lia entre hipidos- Es precioso. Lloro porque nunca me han regalado algo tan bonito.

Ginny sonrió al oír la respuesta de la chica.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, no fuese tan malo tenerla de nuera.

Molly sonrió.

-Pues el año que viene tejeré uno para tí y otro para el bebé.

Lia sonrió.

-Estoy segura de que serán tan bonitos como éste.

Todos sonrieron conmovidos por la escena pero el momento se cortó cuando sonaron unos golpes en la puerta.

-Abriré yo -Dijo Ron levantándose.

Se quedó congelado en el marco de la puerta.

Astoria Malfoy estaba en el umbral de la Madriguera.

-Buenas noches, Weasley -Saludó Astoria con una inclinación de cabeza- ¿Podría hablar con su hija Rose?

Ronald se sintió confuso. Una parte de él quería echarla por ser la mujer de Malfoy, pero otra parte le decía que no podía hacerlo porque ella no le había hecho nada.

Además, la mujer había sido educada.

-Pase, voy a avisarla -Dijo Ron muy serio.

-Gracias -Dijo ella entrando lo suficiente como para quedarse en el porche.

Ron desapareció y, al cabo de un par de minutos, Rose se presentó ante la señora Malfoy bastante incómoda.

-Buenas noches, señora Malfoy -Dijo Rose educadamente.

Astoria sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Rose. ¿Te molesta que te llame por tu nombre? -Rose negó con la cabeza- Mejor. Nunca me ha agradado el protocolo. Y me gustaría que me llamaras Astoria. Odio que me llamen "señora", me hace sentir vieja.

Rose sonrió. Esa mujer le parecía sumamente simpática.

-Rose, -Dijo Astoria poniéndose seria- mi hijo me ha contado lo que ha pasado entre vosotros y he venido porque me gustaría aclararte un par de cosas. Si vas a odiar a mi hijo, que sea con motivos reales, no por equivocaciones o malentendidos. ¿Te parece bien que charlemos fuera?

-Como quieras, Astoria -Dijo Rose dejando de sonreir.

Rose cogió un abrigo y salió al jardín guiando a Astoria hasta dos columpios. El abuelo, Arthur, los fabricó cuando su primo Teddy nació. Con el paso del tiempo, ella y todos sus primos los habían utilizado.

Astoria se montó en el columpio con expresión risueña.

-Ah -Suspiró la castaña- No me montaba en uno de éstos chismes desde que era niña. Solía escaparme de casa para ir a los parques muggles que habían al final de la calle. No me gustaba nada jugar con mi hermana Daphne. Es demasiado... delicada. A mi me gusta más tomar riesgos, aunque eso supusiera una buena reprimenda cuando llegaba a casa manchada de barro. Pero siempre mereció la pena.

Rose miraba atentamente a la mujer mientras el columpio se balanceaba suavemente. Había algo en ella que invitaba a escucharla. Tal vez fuese su suave voz, su refrescante franqueza o su transparente mirada, pero hacía que no quisieses perderte una palabra de lo que decía.

Astoria volvió a suspirar.

-Pero mi niñez pasó y ahora soy una mujer adulta con marido e hijo y estoy aquí para intentar solucionar lo que nunca debió romperse.

-¿Y qué es lo que nunca debió romperse? -Preguntó Rose con curiosidad.

Astoria la miró sin atisbo de duda.

-Tu relación con mi hijo.

Rose se sonrrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Su hijo y yo no hemos mantenido una relación. Tuvimos algo, pero no fué lo bastante serio como para que le pusiéramos nombre.

Astoria asintió.

-Así empezamos Draco y yo -Confesó la castaña- Supongo que no lo sabes, pero cuando él era joven era un auténtico casanova. Tenía a medio Hogwarts a sus pies. Incluso cuando abandonó Hogwarts siguió teniendo ese encanto con las mujeres. Ninguna se le resistía.

Rose volvió a mirarla.

-¿Hasta que tú llegaste? -Inquirió la pelirroja astutamente.

Astoria rió.

-Hasta que yo llegué. Él se fijó en mí y se propuso conquistarme pero yo fuí más astuta. Me acercaba, le daba una muestra de cariño y me volvía alejar durante un par de días. Al principio se divertía con mi juego, pero poco a poco empezó a desesperarse. Confieso que estuve tentada más de una vez a dejar mi astucia de lado y abalanzarme sobre él, pero mi perseverancia jugó a mi favor. Me propuse no ser una más y lo conseguí.

Rose sonrió.

-¿Tardó mucho el señor Malfoy en declararse?

Astoria bufó.

-Dos años. En serio, cuando lo hizo lo obligué a beber veritaserum. Había esperado tanto tiempo para oírle decir esas palabras que no me lo podía creer. Creí que me estaba gastando una broma.

Rose rió.

-Su hijo es igual que el señor Malfoy. Tiene un sentido del humor tan peculiar que nunca sabes si dice algo en serio o se está burlando de alguien o algo. Es desesperante.

Astoria la miró comprensivamente.

-Te entiendo, créeme. Pero creo que eres perfecta para él. Eres la única que puede medirse con él y ponerlo en su sitio. Yo lo mimo y su padre lo consiente. Nadie le ha llevado la contraria jamás. Solo tú has sido capaz de hacerlo.

Rose sonrió tristemente.

-Me gustaría volver con tu hijo, pero me ha hecho mucho daño.

-Eso no es cierto -Dijo Astoria- Déjame explicarte porque Scorpius te ocultó su compromiso con Ágatha.

La pelirroja suspiró.

-Te escucho.

-Mi hijo lleva comprometido con Ágatha desde que tiene uso de razón -Explicó Astoria- Su abuelo Lucius firmó un contrato con los abuelos de Ágatha y no nos lo dijo jamás. Scorpius y Ágatha no nos lo dijeron nunca porque él se los pidió. Scorpius incluso llegó a olvidar lo del contrato, solo lo recordó la noche en la que Ágatha planeó que escucharas su conversación.

Rose bajó la mirada. Recordar esa noche abrió viejas heridas en su pecho.

-Y lo que dijo Lucius en "El Profeta"... -Astoria titubeó un momento pero habló con voz firme- Rose, quiero que sepas que me he puesto en contacto con mi abogado y tomaré medidas legales contra él por difamación.

Rose la miró sorprendida. No se esperaba que denunciase a su suegro por ella.

-Muchas gracias, pero no creo que haga falta llegar tan lejos -Dijo la pelirroja incómoda.

Astoria negó obstinadamente.

-Draco y yo creemos que es necesario.

Rose asintió pero no dijo nada. No sabía que era lo que debía decir.

Astoria la miró y suspiró. Esa chica le recordaba a ella en su juventud.

-Escucha ésto Rose porque solo lo diré una vez. -La pelirroja la miró con atención- Mi hijo te ama. Fué él quien me dijo lo que pasó entre vosotros mientras lloraba en mi regazo como no lo había visto llorar nunca. Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad, y no te lo digo como madre, sino como mujer. Puedo ver en tus ojos lo mucho que tu también lo amas.

Rose entreabrió los labios pero no pudo decir nada. La garganta se le había cerrado y sus ojos estaban tan humedecidos que no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas se escapasen de éstos.

¿Sería cierto? ¿Aún podía tener esperanza?

Rose se levantó del columpio y se secó las lágrimas con rapidez.

-Muchas por haberme contado todo ésto, Astoria. Te prometo que pensaré a fondo en todo ésto.

Astoria asintió satisfecha.

-Bueno, ya he cumplido mi propósito así que me voy a casa. Mi marido me debe estar esperando.

Astoria se levantó del columpio.

-Feliz Navidad, Rose -Dijo la castaña antes de desaparecer.

-Feliz Navidad, Astoria -Susurró Rose a pesar de que la castaña ya no podía oirla.

Rose se dirigió a "La Madriguera" pensando en Scorpius y sonrió genuinamente.

Era la primera vez en semanas que sonreía al pensar en él.

* * *

**CASA DE LOS MCMILLAN**

Eddie subió a su cuarto desganado. No tenía hambre, no tenía sueño y la Navidad le importaba un comino. Simplemente, tenía ganas de despertar de esa pesadilla.

Quería volver a estar con Ágatha. Le parecía increíble que, al día siguiente de que ellos hicieran el amor, ella se hubiese quedado con Malfoy. Sentía una extraña mezcla de ira y decepción.

El primer sentimiento le había hecho mandarle un obsequio a Ágatha con una carta bastante cruel, y el segundo le había hecho evitarla desde que ella eligió a Malfoy. Ya no sabía que sentimiento había sido peor. Se sentía miserable.

Justo cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación, un picotazo en la ventana lo alertó. Corrió a abrir y dejó entrar a un búho imperial.

Extrañado, le desenroscó la carta que tenía atada en la patita y el animal se fué volando enseguida.

Eddie abrió la carta y el corazón se le aceleró al ver que la mandaba Ágatha. Leyó las líneas con avidez.

"Eddie:

Recibí tu regalo y lo he arrojado a la chimenea porque no puedo usarlo. No voy a casarme con Malfoy. He firmado el contrato que anulaba nuestro compromiso. He decidido irme lejos de aquí y empezar una vida nueva donde nadie decida por mí. Puedes venir si quieres. Me marcho el día después de la final de Quiddich. Me dan igual los ÉXTASIS. La decisión es tuya.

Fdo: Ágatha P.

PD: El billete de viaje está dentro del sobre. He elegido como destino Las Bahamas. Si no te gusta, te aguantas. Mi regalo de Navidad no tiene devolución".

Eddie sacó el billete del sobre y lo miró incrédulo. Ágatha iba en serio.

De todo lo que le podía haber escrito, eso es lo que menos se esperaba. Pero no le disgustaba en absoluto. Ella había roto con Malfoy y le estaba pidiendo que se fuese con ella a unas maravillosas islas tropicales.

Su lado Ravenclaw se escandalizaba ante la simple idea de dejar de lado los estudios. ¿Siete años estudiando como un loco para acabar tirándolo todo por la borda? Y ni hablar del disgusto que se llevaría su familia.

Eddie sonrió.

Mas le valía a Ágatha que mereciera la pena.


	14. Victoria

¡Aquí os traigo el capítulo final! Me cuesta despedirme de ésta historia. Ha sido la que me ha impulsado a escribir sobre el género de Harry Potter y, a pesar de que no sea ninguna maravilla, siempre le tendré un cariño especial. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos. Este capi os lo dedico a todos, tanto si comentáis como si no.

* * *

**VICTORIA**

**VESTUARIO MASCULINO DE RAVENCLAW (ANTES DEL PARTIDO)**

Ágatha entró en los vestuarios masculinos con su bufanda de Slytherin anudada al cuello. Algunos jugadores la miraron mal pero la mayoría ni se inmutó. Todos sabían que la chica hacía lo que le daba la gana así que ni se molestaban en echarla.

La morena divisó a Eddie y se dirigió con firmeza hacia él. Ya había esperado demasiado. Si iba a ser rechazada, prefería que fuese lo antes posible para que solo su ego saliera herido. No quería perder los nervios también.

-Eddie. -Lo llamó ella.

El chico se dió la vuelta sorprendido ante la intrusión de a chica y ésta se quedó sin aliento.

No llevaba camisa.

Ágatha lo devoró con la mirada durante un segundo y luego se obligó a centrarse en los ojos del ravenclaw para no perder su máscara de indiferencia.

Para él ese segundo había sido eterno.

-Ágatha. -Dijo el chico con tono ronco-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella rodó los ojos.

-No te hagas el idiota. Sabes perfectamente por qué estoy aquí.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues yo no estoy tan seguro de saberlo. Eres una caja de sorpresas.

A pesar de que Eddie había decidido acompañarla a Las Bahamas quería que ella sufriera como había sufrido él. Después, le daría la buena noticia.

Ágatha se sonrojó. Había entendido la alusión por la que había dicho eso.

-Esta bien, tu ganas. -Dijo ella fastidiada.- He venido hasta aquí porque quiero saber tu respuesta a la pregunta que te hice en la carta.

-¿Pregunta? No me preguntaste nada. Simplemente, me contaste tus planes.

-Bueno si, pero dije que podrías incluirte en ellos. La pregunta es: ¿Quieres incluirte?

Eddie la miró seriamente, pero por dentro estaba sonriendo. Le enternecía verla tan nerviosa. Por fin, sonrió.

-Solo si haces que valga la pena.

Ágatha sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza. Él la abrazó encantado.

-Valdrá la pena cada segundo. Te voy a tratar tan bien que no me dejarás marchar jamás.-Exclamó ella radiante de felicidad.

El la soltó y le dió un beso que ella respondió con ansia. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, él miró la bufanda de Slytherin que llevaba la chica enrrollada al cuello y gruñó.

-Quítate esa cosa. Es horrible y obscena. -Dijo él entre dientes.

Ella se cruzó de brazos en actitud desafiante.

-Antes muerta. No creas que porque sea tu novia y nos vayamos a vivir juntos a una isla tropical voy a dejar de lado a mi casa para apoyar a la tuya. Yo he sido, soy, y siempre seré una slytherin. Y si te molesta te aguantas.

Eddie chasqueó la lengua pero acabó dándose por vencido.

-Esta bien, pero como pintes las paredes de nuestra casa de verde, te juro que me tatúo el emblema de Ravenclaw.

Ella lo miró divertida.

-No me importa. Me gustan los chicos con tatuajes. -La chica lo cogió del cinturón y lo pegó a ella-. Si quieres... -Se puso de puntillas para rozarle la oreja-. Podría sugerirte algunos lugares.

El chico cerró los ojos extasiado y, cuando se acercó para darle un beso, Ágatha sonrió y se marchó hacia la salida.

-Espero que perdáis con la menor diferencia de puntos posible. -Dijo en voz alta.

Algunos rodaron los ojos ante su descarado comentario y otros se limitaron a reirse ante la ilimitada desfachatez de la chica.

Eddie abrió los ojos y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Nunca se había sentido tan frustrado. El chico se giró para mirar el reloj circular que colgaba de una de las paredes del vestíbulo y suspiró.

Tenía el tiempo justo para darse una ducha de agua fría.

* * *

**VESTUARIO MASCULINO DE SLYTHERIN (ANTES DEL PARTIDO)**

Rose caminó hacia los vestuarios con el corazón en un puño. Había pensado exhaustivamente en todo lo que Astoria le dijo y había llegado a una conclusión: Había sido injusta con Scorpius al no haberle permitido explicarle lo que ocurrió.

Ella se limitó a tomar distancia del rubio y atacarlo sin parar (salvo cuando se lió con él estando borracha) y ahora se daba cuenta de que eso había sido un error. La duda de que él no tuviese la culpa de su compromiso y de que no había jugado con ella la estaba destrozando. ¿Y si era cierto? Entonces ella habría sido horriblemente injusta con él.

Nunca se perdonaría una equivocación así.

Rose oyó voces en el interior y se escondió en una esquina para espiar. No estaría mal saber la táctica del enemigo para comunicársela al equipo, organizar un contraataque y asegurarse la victoria. Vale, esa téctica era muy sucia; pero en la guerra y en el amor todo vale.

Y estaban a punto de librar una guerra en el campo de Quidditch.

Sin embargo, lo que escuchó estaba lejos de ser una táctica de los slytherianos contra Ravenclaw.

-Por eso, Lia es intocable. ¿Queda claro?

Alguien rió.

-Vaya, vaya. Desvirgas a esa chica y la dejas preñada solo con haberlo hecho una vez. Que puntería Potter.

Se oyó un forcejeo y el inconfundible sonido de un puñetazo.

-No vuelvas a hablar así de ella, Julius. -Dijo Albus-. Quiero que no le lancéis ni una sola bludger ni intentéis tirarla de la escoba. Me da igual no ser el capitan y no poder ordenároslo. No obstante, os aseguro algo: Todo aquel que desafíe mis palabras y le haga daño a Lia se las verá conmigo. Y juro que no pararé hasta arrancarle todos los dientes y hacérselos tragar uno por uno.

Se mantuvo un tenso silencio en el que Rose contuvo la respiración. Jamás Albus había sonado tan amenazante y sobreprotector.

-Tranquilo, Albus. -Dijo Alexander rompiendo el silencio-. Nosotros no golpeamos a chicas y menos si están embarazadas. A la única chica a la que le lanzamos bludgers es Rose, porque es la buscadora y capitana de Ravenclaw.

Albus suspiró.

-No tengo nada personal contra ninguno de vosotros. Solo he querido advertiros.

-Bueno, pues ya nos has advertido. -Dijo Malfoy-. Ahora debemos cambiarnos, el partido comenzará en pocos minutos.

Rose suspiró y se armó de valor.

Había llegado la hora de hacer su aparición.

Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par al ver entrar a la pelirroja ataviada con el uniforme de Ravenclaw. Muchos silbaron al ver como la falda de la pelirroja estaba un poco más levantada de lo normal. Ésta les enseñó el dedo corazón y se paró justo enfrente de Malfoy. Los demás se marcharon a las duchas para no salir heridos si acababan lanzándose hechizos.

Como el rubio la ignoró olímpicamente mientras se ponía la camisa de slytherin, ella carraspeó.

Él la miró como si acabara de averiguar que ella estaba allí y arqueó una ceja en señal de reto.

-Weasley, que sorpresa. -Siseó el rubio terminándose de ponerse la camiseta-. Si vienes a suplicarme piedad para que te deje ganar el partido, puedes empezar a darte media vuelta para irte. Voy a machacarte.

Scorpius ya estaba cansado de la actitud de superioridad de Rose. Al principio creyó que si se lo explicaba todo ella lo perdonaría, pero ella no lo había dejado hacerlo. Lo había humillado y alejado y él no quería volver a llorar como lloró con su madre. Simplemente, se rendía.

Ya estaba harto de arrastrarse.

Rose arqueó la misma ceja que Malfoy tenía arqueada.

-Espero que esta vez no recurras a trucos rastreros para ganarme.

Rose se mordió la lengua en cuanto terminó de pronunciar esa frase.

"Rose, si quieres disculparte y pedirle explicaciones no deberías haber dicho eso".

Arg, pero es que era muy difícil no estar a la defensiva. ¿Cómo controlarse cuando tienes enfrente a un chico que te saca una cabeza en altura, te mira con superioridad y hace comentarios tan mordaces? Bastante hacía con no partirle su arrogante rostro.

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos y chasqueó la lengua.

-Oye pecosa, tengo cosas mejores que hacer en vez de escucharte berrear como la niña malcriada que eres, así que lárgate.

Rose apretó los puños.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil?! ¡Yo solo quería disculparme contigo por no haberte dejado explicarme lo que oí en la fiesta de Halloween! Pero, ¿Sabes que? Me da lo mismo. Si has decidido volver a ser el de antes, no seré yo quien te lo impida.

Rose se dió a vuelta dispuesta a largarse pero Scorpius la agarró de la muñeca y la obligó a girarse para mirarlo.

Ella le devolvió la mirada con furia.

-Discúlpate. -Exigió el rubio con tono firme.

Rose se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Qué?

-Que te disculpes. ¿No has venido para eso? Pues hazlo. Quiero oir tu disculpa.

Rose tomó aire.

-Malfoy, disculpa por no haberte dejado explicarme lo que pasó en la fiesta -Dijo ella rápidamente.

Scorpius sacudió la cabeza.

-No te disculpo.

Rose enrrojecio de ira y vergüenza.

-¡¿Qué?! -Chilló ella.- ¡¿Cómo que no me disculpas?!

Rose quiso soltarse pero el rubio afirmó su agarre sobre ella imposibilitándole la opción de escapar.

-No lo has hecho bien. -Dijo el rubio tranquilamente-. Tienes que ser más sincera y explícita. Ya que vas a disculparte, hazlo como es debido.

Rose suspiró dándole interiormente la razón al slytherin. Reconocía que esa disculpa había sido una porquería.

"Vamos Rose, puedes hacerlo". -Se animó la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo. Malfoy, perdona por no haber dejado que me des explicaciones. He sido tozuda y estúpida al dejarme llevar por mi... ego herido. Si te traté tan mal fué para apartarte de mí porque estaba confusa y dolida, pero quiero que sepas que, te haya dicho lo que te haya dicho, no lo pienso. Puede que te merecieras los primeros insultos por haberme ocultado tu compromiso, pero reconozco que al final fuí muy cruel. De verdad que lo siento.

Rose bajó la mirada avergonzada. Se sentía desnuda, desprotegida, expuesta. Odiaba tener que disculparse.

Scorpius sonrió.

-Te perdono, pero sigo con la intención de machacarte en el campo. Te lo explicaré todo después del partido, ahora tengo que cambiarme.

Rose lo miró sorprendida y sonrió al ver como él lo estaba diciendo en serio.

-Es una pena que no pueda quedarme a mirar. -Dijo la pelirroja burlona-. Pero tengo que dar un par de órdenes de última hora a mis jugadores.

Scorpius asintió.

-Que lástima, Weasley. Apuesto a que te morías por ver como me bajaba los pantalones.

Rose se sonrrojó aún más pero no se dejó avasallar.

-Ya tendré tiempo de verte sin mucho menos que los pantalones.

Rose se dió la vuelta y se fué dejando a Scorpius completamente descolocado.

* * *

**COMIENZO DE LA FINAL DE QUIDDITCH **

Todos los alumnos tomaron asiento entre las gradas que, otra vez, volvían a estar completamente ocupadas. No había ni un solo asiento libre. Lo que sí habían eran gritos ensordecedores de alumnos animando a los equipos.

Estaban ansiosos porque el partido comenzara.

Las apuestas estaban muy igualadas y todo el mundo tenía puestas sus expectativas en Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley. En realidad, no exigian tanto de ellos por ser capitanes, ni siquiera por ser buscadores; sino porque todos sabían la intensa rivalidad que se profesaban. Era la posibilidad de que se mandaran a San Mungo lo que los exaltaba.

Lucy apareció en su tribuna de comentarista y todo el mundo la ovacionó. El partido estaba a escasos segundos de comenzar y todos lo sabían.

-¡Buenos días, Hogwarts! -Chilló Lucy muy motivada.

Todos le devolvieron el saludo a Lucy.

-¿Estáis listos para ver la final de Quiddich o, como todos lo llamamos, la final de Malfoy vs Weasley?

Las gradas rugieron respuestas afirmativas.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Empecemos con el equipo de Slytherin! ¡Como guardiana -y novia de Louis Weasley-, tenemos a Megara Zabinni, los golpeadores Lisa y Julius Goyle, los cazadores -y ya no solteros- Alexander Nott, Lorcan Scamander y Albus Potter y... como buscador, capitan del equipo de Slytherin y rival de Rose, tenemos a... ¡Scorpius Malfoy!

Todos los alumnos estaban silbando al oir las parejas de los jugadores, pero en cuanto oyeron el nombre de Scorpius, todos empezaron a aplaudir.

El rubio hizo su aparición permaneciendo de pie en su escoba mientras saludaba a las gradas.

Slytherin lo ovacionó.

Alexander le lanzó un beso a Lucy y ésta se sonrrojó. Sin embargo, su corazón no latía frenéticamente como otras veces. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a las muestras públicas de afecto de su prometido.

-¡Fantástico! -Dijo Lucy animadamente- ¡Es el turno de presentaros al equipo de Ravenclaw! ¡Como guardián -y novio de Lisa Goyle- tenemos a Cormac McLaggen Jr, los golpeadores -y ex-solteros- Louis Weasley y Lyssander Scamander y los cazadores Eddie McMillan -novio de Ágatha Parkinson-, Roxanne Weasley -novia de Lyssander Scamander-, y Lia Chang -novia de Albus Potter-, y... como capitana del equipo de Ravenclaw, famosa buscadora y alter ego de Scorpius, tenemos a... ¡Rose Weasley!

La pelirroja salió sentada cómodamente en su escoba e hizo un par de espectaculares giros agarrándose con una sola mano. Las gradas, a pesar de que la aclamaban, no dejaban de cuchichear acerca de las parejas que Lucy había mencionado. ¿Louis con Megara? ¿Cormac con Lisa? Esas parejas eran bastante estrambóticas.

-Lamento informar de que Dominique Weasley no ha podido jugar la final en su puesto de cazadora en el equipo de Ravenclaw, ya que ha abandonado Hogwarts al ser galardonada con una beca que le permitirá estudiar en el colegio Dumstrang para llegar a ser Inefable en el Departamento de Misterios -Dijo Lucy-. Por ésta razón, Eddie McMillan la sustituirá.

Todo el mundo se quedó en shock. ¿La ravenclaw quería ser Inefable? ¡Era absurdo! Todos recordaban como en su primer año se desmayó porque se le rompió una uña.

Vaya día de sorpresas.

Ambos equipos se alinearon quedando frente a frente y Scorpius y Rose se acercaron para estrecharse la mano mientras Hood volvía a mencionar por enésima vez que quería juego limpio.

Ambos se miraron con rivalidad.

-No voy a tener compasión contigo, Rose. Ahora mismo no eres otra cosa que mi rival. -Siseó Scorpius retadoramente.

Rose sonrió cínicamente.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Malfoy. -Replicó.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos con excesiva fuerza y el público contuvo el aliento. Todo indicaba que éste partido sería mejor que el anterior.

La señora Hood soltó la snitch, que se elevó rápidamente y pronto fué perdida de vista por todos; les siguieron las bludger, las cuales se elevaron violentamente y, por último, la señora Hood tocó el silbato y lanzó la quaffle.

El partido empezó.

* * *

**LA FINAL Y SU VICTORIA**

Lia cogió la quaffle y se dirigió como una flecha a los aros de slytherin. Hizo el amago de marcar en el aro derecho, lo que hizo que Megara se moviera para proteger el aro y, cuando el aro central estuvo totalmente desprotegido, la asiática marcó.

-¡Lia Chang anota el primer tanto del partido! ¡Slytherin 0, Ravenclaw 10!

La grada de Ravenclaw la vitoreó a gritos y Albus le lanzó una sonrisa que borró enseguida para que no la vieran los de su equipo.

Megara cogió la quaffle de mala gana y, lanzándole un mirada asesina a Lia, le pasó la quaffle a Alexander.

El castaño no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió a los aros de Ravenclaw. Justo cuando le faltaba la mitad del trayecto para llegar, alguien le arrebató la quaffle. El castaño se giró sorprendido y vió que era Lia quien se la había quitado.

La morena se dirigió velozmente a los aros esquivando a Lorcan, quien intentó quitarle la quaffle, y lanzó la quaffle hacia el aro izquierdo.

Megara la paró y lanzó la quaffle a la escoba de la asiática con violencia.

-¡Megara Zabinni rechaza el amago de Chang por anotar y le devuelve el tiro con un impacto sorprendente! ¡Slytherin se ha librado por los pelos de otro tanto de la cazadora! -Gritó Lucy metida de lleno en el partido.

A pesar de que Lia esquivó el impacto con maestría, Albus no pudo evitar enfurecerse.

-¡¿Se puede saber que demonios haces?! -Le gritó a Megara.

Ella lo miró con furia.

-¡Ella se lo ha buscado! -Dijo la slytherin señalando amenazadoramente a Lia con su dedo índice.

-¡Si vuelves a atacarla te juro que no respondo! -Gritó Albus poniéndose rojo.

-¡Vuelve a amenazar a mi novia y seré yo quien no responda! -Le chilló Louis a Albus a pesar de que estaba lejos del moreno.

Scorpius rodó los ojos ante la escena y voló hacia la quaffle recogiéndola antes de que cayera al suelo. Volvió a elevarse y se la dió a Albus.

-Toma, deja de pelear y dedícate a anotar. -Dijo el rubio con firmeza.

Lia miró a Albus.

-Agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero puedo cuidarme sola.

Albus refunfuñó.

-No deberías jugar en tu estado. Tendrías estar reposando.

Lia se enfureció.

-¡Deja de tratarme como a una inválida! -Gritó furiosamente.

La chica le arrebató la quaffle y anotó un tanto en el aro central. Megara se había quedado tan sorprendida ante el estallido de la morena que ni siquiera se había movido.

Lucy habló intentando contener las carcajadas.

-Lia Chang consigue anotar otro tanto de una manera sorprendente. ¡Ravenclaw 20, Slytherin 0!

A pesar de que todo el público, salvo la grada de Slytherin; estaba vitoreando a la morena, Rose decidió intervenir.

La pelirroja descendió hasta el nivel de los demás jugadores y se colocó frente a Lia.

-Mira, no se que clase de preblemas tienes con mi primo, pero quiero que los dejes de lado y te centres en el partido. Ésta no es forma de jugar.

-Por una vez, le doy a razón a Weasley -Dijo Scorpius alzando la voz-. ¡Dejemos nuestros roces a un lado y centrémonos en ganar!

Todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie desde las gradas y aclamaron las palabras del rubio, sobre todo, los slytherianos.

Albus aprovechó la confusión para dirigirse rápidamente a los aros de Ravenclaw tras haber cogido la quaffle.

Cormac lo vió lanzar la quaffle pero no fué lo suficientemente rápido y el moreno anotó en el aro derecho.

-¡Albus Potter marca! ¡Slytherin 5, Ravenclaw 20! ¡Y la snich sigue sin aparecer! -Gritó Lucy exaltada.

Rose se paseó tranquilamente con su escoba por todo el campo. Intuía que la snitch iba a tardar en dejarse ver.

Scorpius se posicionó a su lado y le sonrió.

La pelirroja empezó a inquietarse: Conocía esa sonrisa en el rubio y la temía más que a nada en el mundo.

Reflejaba pura competitividad.

-¿Aburrida, Weasley? No te preocupes, pronto cogeré la snitch y te quitaré el aburrimiento de golpe.

Rose rió forzosamente.

-Eso es lo que ocurre en tu imaginación, pero la realidad va a ser otra. Por mí no hay problema, quédate ahí fantaseando mientras yo cojo la snitch.

Scorpius iba a replicar, pero se vió obligado a girar para no ser embestido por Roxanne, la cual se dirigía velozmente a los aros de Slytherin.

Albus se dirigió rápidamente tras ella y le quitó la quaffle justo cuando la morena se dispuso a lanzar.

Él y Scorpius chocaron las manos cuando el moreno volvió para intentar marcarle a Cormac.

-Ya ves Rose, es obvio que vamos a ganar. -Dijo Scorpius con superioridad.

Rose elevó el mentón.

-Dile eso al marcador.

-Eddie McMillan le ha arrebatado la quaffle a Albus y... ¡Casi marca! ¡Megara ha parado el tiro por los pelos! -Gritó Lucy.

-¿Lo ves? Los de tu equipo ni siquiera saben marcar. -Dijo Scorpius tratando de molestar a Rose.

Lo consiguió.

-Repito: Mira el marcador. Además, la guardiana de tu equipo para los tiros con mucha dificultad. Eso es síntoma de debilidad en la defensa. -Replicó Rose con su habitual tonillo de sabelotodo.

Scorpius cerró los puños tratando de contener las ganas que tenía de darle a la pelirroja con la escoba en la cabeza.

-Te diré la razón por la que no vas a ganar: No puedes ver la snitch con ese arbusto rojo que tienes por pelo tapándote la cara.

Rose se puso roja de furia y apretó la mandíbula en un ataque de ira.

-Te diré porque no vas a ganar: No puedes ver la snitch porque estás demasiado ocupado mirándome las piernas.

Scorpius soltó el aire lentamente por la nariz mientras contaba hasta diez intentando calmarse.

"Maldita sea, me ha pillado. Piensa en algo. ¡Rápido!" -Pensó el rubio alzando una ceja inconscientemente.

Su rostro se iluminó ante una repentina inspiración.

-Claro que te miro las piernas. Es imposible no hacerlo cuando se nota tu ropa interior. Es una suerte que nadie más se haya fijado. Mira que ponerte eso para jugar un partido...

Rose empezó a hiperventilar.

-¿D-de q-que hablas? -Preguntó Rose al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-¡Lorcan marca otro tanto! -Gritó Lucy fuertemente- ¡Ravenclaw 100, Slytherin 105! -¡Las serpientes han remontado espectacularmente!

Rose se sintió desorientada. ¿Tanto tiempo se había pasado discutiendo con Scorpius como para que el marcador hubiese variado tanto?

La voz de Scorpius cortó su línea de pensamiento.

-Hablo de las braguitas blancas de algodón que llevas. Me parece muy infantil por tu parte. Creí que eras una Femme Fatale, no la reencarnación de una monja.

Rose se enfureció.

-¡Seguro que es un farol! Además, tu nunca vas a ver mis bragas, ¡Ni siquiera accidentalmente!

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso de Scorpius. Se acabó. La pelirroja había colmado su paciencia.

-¿Eso crees? ¡Pues observa como te las miro!

Allí, delante de todo Hogwarts, Scorpius le levantó la falda a Rose y dejó a la vista sus braguitas blancas de algodón.

Pero no eran virginales.

Tenían encaje transparente por todas partes.

No fueron las bragas de Rose lo que llamó la atención del público, ya que por suerte no las vieron, sino el espeluznante grito de Banshee que soltó la pelirroja.

Fué un grito prolongado, que puso la carne de gallina y los pelos de punta a todo el mundo.

Era un presagio de dolor dirigido únicamente a una persona: Scorpius Malfoy.

El destinatario del grito empezó a volar con rapidez por todo el campo con una expresión de terror en el rostro mientras la pelirroja le seguía con las manos extendidas dando puñetazos al aire.

-¡Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley están sobrevolando el campo pero no por la snitch, sino porque se han enfrascado en su batalla más épica! ¡Ánimo, chicos! ¡Dadnos espectáculo! -Dijo Lucy pegando saltitos de emoción en su tribuna.

Todos los alumnos se levantaron y empezaron a gritar expresiones de ánimo a los capitanes. Estaban enloquecidos de euforia ante la persecución que se desarrollaba delante de ellos.

Los jugadores no se quedaron quietos. Cada equipo apoyó a su capitán.

En Slytherin, Lisa y Julius empezaron a lanzarle bludgers a Rose para descentrarla y dar tiempo a su capitán, Lorcan se posicionó al lado del rubio y ambos cambiaban repetidamente de posiciones para despistar a Rose gracias al parecido físico de ambos, Megara se limitó a pedirle a Rose que parara, y Albus y Alex se pusieron en los laterales del rubio y de Lorcan y empezaron a parar las bludgers que lanzaban los de Ravenclaw.

Por su parte, Ravenclaw estuvo a la altura de la furia de su capitana. Louis y Lysander dirigieron las bludgers a la cola de la escoba de Scorpius para obligarlo a frenar, Roxanne se lanzó en picada hacia Lorcan y empezó a atacarlo para quitarlo de en medio y evitar que Rose se confundiera, Eddie y Cormac se colocaron al lado de Rose para protegerla de las bludgers que lanzaban Lisa y Julius, y Lia se puso al lado de Albus y empezó a discutir con él a gritos para desconcentrarlo.

Súbitamente, Scorpius paró.

Rose sonrió y justo cuando iba a pegarle un puñetazo, su mano se paralizó en el aire.

Ambos tenían a la snitch frente a ellos.

Todos los jugadores frenaron y se posicionaron de tal manera que formaron un círculo perfecto en torno al rubio y a la pelirroja. Todos estaban esperando que Rose estallara cuando vieron la snitch.

Y lo comprendieron todo.

Si Rose estallaba y lo golpeaba, Scorpius cogería la snitch. El rubio frenó al oir a la snitch detrás de él, no porque quisiera acabar la pelea.

Lo único que salvaba a Scorpius de Rose era tener la snitch enfrente.

Ambos tenían una mano casi agarrando la snitch.

Rose estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Sabía que él y el rubio estaban en un punto muerto. Tenía que pensar en algo para girar la situación a su favor antes de que Scorpius le arrebatara la snitch.

Una perversa idea le hizo curvar los labios en una sibilina sonrisa.

Scorpius, que había estado pensando similarmente a Rose, tensó todo su cuerpo al ver la sonrisa de la pelirroja.

"Ya es tarde. Ahora solo te queda rezar y estar atento para no perder la snitch en manos de Rose".

La ravenclaw colocó su otra mano sobre el cabello de Scorpius y empezó a acariciarlo.

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos al entender su malvado plan.

"Con que esas tenemos Rose. Te enseñaré quien es el maestro en el arte de la seducción".

El rubio rodeó la cintura de la pelirroja con su mano libre y la pegó a él. Rose tembló pero se dió cuenta de que su mano seguía teniendo la snitch al alcance de la mano. Rose dejó de acariciar el pelo del rubio y empezó a dejar vagar su mano por el pecho del rubio. Él no se quedó atrás y acarició con su nariz la mejilla de Rose.

La pelirroja jugó su última baza.

Gimió en el oído de Scorpius.

El rubio cerró los ojos para evitar perder el control y, cuando los abrió, vió a Rose coger la snitch.

Ésta se cerró en la mano de la pelirroja sin que él pudiese hacer nada.

Durante cinco segundos, todo se quedó en silencio.

Luego, se produjo la explosión.

Las gradas de Ravenclaw, Griffindor y Hufflepuff estallaron en gritos de júbilo. Millones de bufandas volaron por los aires.

Los slytherins aplaudieron, pero sin tanto entusiasmo.

Todo el equipo de Ravenclaw alzó a Rose y la levantaron en volandas justo cuando ésta cogió la copa de oro macizo que Hood le entregó. Luego, los Ravenclaw empezaron a felicitar al equipo de Slytherin por lo bien que habían jugado.

Hubo felicitaciones de todo tipo.

Megara y Lia se estrecharon la mano con fuerza y sin ningún entusiasmo, igual que Louis y Albus. Sin embargo, éstos con sus parejas se felicitaron muy cariñosamente. Lorcan y Lyssander se dieron un gran abrazo, Alexander se dirigió a la cabina de Lucy y, para regocijo de todos, la sacó al campo y empezó a besarla delante de todo el mundo sin que la chica opusiese la más mínima resistencia.

Lo más desconcertante de ver fué como Cormac y Lisa empezaron a comerse a besos sin ningún pudor.

Rose se acercó a Scorpius en cuanto le dió la copa a su hermano Hugo para que la guardara.

-Bien jugado -Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo ampliamente.

Scorpius la miró sin rastro de resentimiento o competitividad.

-Gracias, aunque esta vez has sido tú la más astuta.

Rose sonrió aún más ampliamente.

-Aprendí del mejor.-Sentenció la pelirroja.

Antes de que Scorpius pudiese reaccionar, Rose agarró su cara con las manos y le dió un beso que les quitó todo el aire.

Cuando ella terminó de besarle, le dijo:

-Ésta es mi manera de felicitarte.

Scorpius sonrió ladeadamente.

-De haber sabido que me felicitarías así, también habría perdido el otro partido.

Ambos rieron y se abrazaron.

Puede que Scorpius no hubiese ganado la copa, pero no la necesitaba para sentirse vencedor.

La tenía a ella, y se encargaría de tenerla para sí toda su vida.

Ambos bajaron de sus escobas sintiendo el dulce sabor de la victoria en sus labios.

* * *

**CASA DE LOS WEASLEY-GRANGER (DÍA POSTERIOR AL PARTIDO)**

-¡Ronald, a desayunar!

Ron salió del baño al oir la voz de su esposa.

-Vamos, vas a llegar tarde al Ministerio. Te he hecho café y tostadas y te he dejado el periódico al lado del desayuno.

Ron le dió un beso a Hermione.

-¿Te vas ya? -Preguntó el pelirrojo haciendo un mohín.

La castaña miró su reloj y asintió.

-Tengo una reunión y sabes que me gusta llegar temprano.

Ron asintió y le dió un último beso a la castaña.

-Adiós, amor. Te veré más tarde.

Ron se despidió con la mano y, sentándose en la mesa, se sirvió café.

Justo cuando estaba bebiendo un gran trago, miró la primera plana del periódico y escupió el café.

Ron empezó a atragantarse y a ponerse rojo mientras sostenía el periódico con manos temblorosas.

Cuando dejó de toser, vociferó:

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ÉSTO?!

Ron, sin terminar de desayunar, y olvidándose de su puesto de trabajo en el Ministerio, se fué hacia la chimenea; cogió un puñado de polvos flu y chilló:

-¡Hogwarts!

El pelirrojo desapareció entre llamas verdes.

En la mesa, tirado de cualquier manera, se hallaba el periódico que tenía el reportaje de Rita Skeeter que había perturbado tanto a Ron.

Ésta decía:

"ROSE WEASLEY VUELVE A OCUPAR EL CORAZÓN DEL ÚLTIMO HEREDERO DE LOS MALFOY".

Había una fotografía del beso de ambos en el campo de Quidditch debajo del titular.

* * *

¡Buaaaaaaa! Este es, sin duda, el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir. Lamento deciros que, tras terminar esta historia, voy a mantenerme una laaaaaaaaaarga temporada inactiva en Fanfiction. Pero a mi vuelta os pienso traer un Scorse que, si logro escribir bien, puede llegar a ser muy bueno. Solo adelanto que el título sería: "La rosa envenenada". Ya no digo más. Y también puede que me cambie el nombre. He pensado en algo como "Mistic Yaiza", pero no termina de gustarme. En fin, ya lo pensaré con calma en mis "vacaciones". Os quiere,

_**YAIZA ROSE MALFOY**_


End file.
